Sólo Déjate Amar
by yusha
Summary: Kiba sólo puede pensar en ella a pesar de saber que quizás su corazón pertenece a otro, y aún así está dispuesto a todo por hacerla sentir amada... KibaxTemarixShikamaru & KankuxTen
1. Prologo

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD), ah, y por favor abstente de robarte mi historia, ke igual te puedo demandar si lo haces (y es en serio -o-) xP**

* * *

**Sólo Déjate Amar**

Kiba no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En su aroma, su exquisita esencia que tanto la caracterizaba, el delicado perfume que lo embriagaba y hacía confusos el resto de sus sentidos…

Ella era simplemente hermosa, para él era la mujer perfecta, y sin ella, él se sentía completamente perdido…

La añoraba, día a día la buscaba a su alrededor, deseando percibir de nuevo el suave y exquisito aroma de las orquídeas, aquella flor exótica nativa de los oasis del desierto, tal y como era ella…

Incluso, como sentía en aquella misma mañana, había veces en que con tan sólo de pensar en ella, le parecía percibir ese delicado perfume acercarse a donde él se encontraba…

-¡Hey, Kiba!- escuchó de pronto que lo llamaban, y girando un poco el rostro hacia su derecha, sintiéndose todavía dentro de sus fantasías, el Inuzuka la encontró todavía más bella que la última ocasión en que la viera… -¿Hola?, Tierra llamando a Kiba, nos escuchas?- repitió la misma persona atrás de su fantástica visión, y por el inconfundible olor a maderas, el castaño se dio cuenta de que aquello no era ninguna fantasía y que tenía frente a él a la dueña de sus sueños acompañada de uno de sus hermanos…

-¡Ah, Temari, Kankuro…! ¿Cuándo llegaron?- preguntó de inmediato y poniéndose abruptamente de pie, visiblemente nervioso

-Baka… ¿Qué no vez que acabamos de llegar?- respondió el marionetista fingiendo molestia, mientras su hermana comenzaba a reír. El Inuzuka se sonrojó sintiéndose estúpido y desviando la mirada. Se había olvidado por completo que aquella mañana lo habían dejado encargado de las puertas de Konoha, mientras Izumo y Kotetsu entregaban los reportes trimestrales a la Hokage…

-Bueno, ¿podemos pasar ya Kiba?- dijo después de unos instantes la rubia de ojos verdes, regalándole al shinobi de la hoja una de sus más hermosas y maravillosas sonrisas, por lo que el muchacho asintió embobado.

-Claro… tan sólo deben llenar el registro – respondió sonriendo como tonto, y los verdes ojos se giraron hacia su hermano menor…

-Vale, Kankuro tú te encargas- le ordenó al castaño que arqueando las cejas se quejó.

-¿Y por qué he de hacerlo yo?, que yo sepa, Gaara no te nombró la capitana- reclamó el marionetista cruzándose de brazos, y la sonrisa de la kunoichi se hizo despectiva.

-Pues porque aunque Gaara no lo haya mencionado, la embajadora soy yo y tú vienes en calidad de guardaespaldas- explicó con la frente bien en alto y mirando a su hermanito con superioridad. El shinobi de Suna abrió de inmediato la boca para debatir aquella observación, pero una cuarta voz no muy lejos de ellos se escuchó con claridad.

-Hey mujer problemática no es necesario que alces tanto la voz- escucharon a alguien decir, y al instante los tres voltearon justo a tiempo para ver acercarse con paso lento a Nara Shikamaru, que con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro miraba atentamente a la rubia. Para Kankuro y Kiba, el rostro felíz y repentinamente iluminado de Temari no pasó desapercibido…

-¡Cabeza de piña!- respondió al instante ella a modo de saludo, mientras se apresuraba a avanzar hasta él.- Kankuro me voy adelantando, no olvides llenas los registros – avisó ella volteando brevemente hacia ellos antes de llegar hasta Shikamaru que se había detenido unos instantes, y al tenerla al lado se había girado para reanudar la marcha juntos con rumbo a la torre de la Hokage.

El par de shonobis castaños hicieron de inmediato una mueca de disgusto al verlos alejarse, hablando animadamente entre ellos.

-Ese chico no me gusta nada para mi hermana – comentó con seriedad Sabaku no Kankuro, y a su lado, Inuzuka Kiba asintió compartiendo la misma idea…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**_  
_

_Tengo nuevo fict de Narutoooo!!! *O* jajaja xD_

_Este salió inspirado gracias a otro de mis ficts, **La Búsqueda de Temari**, en donde el Kiba aparece en escena para hacer un triángulo amoroso con Temari y Shikamaru (entre otros... los que ya hayan leido mi historia sabran a ke me refieron jajaja xD), y pues la verdad como ke le agarre el gusto a la pareja, así que me decidí a hacerles un fict... aunque como vieron, Shikamaru sigue ahí para darnos el típico triángulo amoroso..._

_Pero en mis ficts todo puede suceder así que si les gustó el prólogo, esperen a los siguientes capitulos! _

_Dejen reviews, recuerden que dicen ke dejar reviews ayuda a bajar de peso! xD _

_Los kiero xP_


	2. Girlfriend

**Capítulo 1. Girlfriend**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

La aldea oculta de la hoja permanecía tal y como Temari la recordaba desde la primera vez que había ido. Desde que Gaara, su hermano menor, se había convertido en el actual Kazekage de Suna y la había nombrado embajadora en Konoha, sus visitas a dicha aldea se habían hecho comunes, aunque no precisamente frecuentes… y aunque no lo había dicho abiertamente a nadie, el visitar aquella aldea le producía una gran alegría y satisfacción tanto laboral como personal.

Y como no iba a sentirse cómoda en aquella aldea, si el clima era fresco, los hombres eran más atractivos, las mujeres mas libres y el trabajo… bueno, el trabajo seguía siendo tedioso y aburrido tal y como era en Suna. Pero lo más importante para Temari, aquello que conseguía ponerla contenta de sólo saber que debía viajar a aquella aldea aliada, era la simple idea de saber que durante toda su estadía en Konoha, iba a compartir sus días al lado de Nara Shikamaru…

Sí, Nara Shikamaru, el vago, el cobarde número uno, el más grande estratega de toda la aldea, su guía durante cada una de sus visitas, con quien la embajadora mantenía una secreta relación de la que ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero que había comenzado años atrás después de un arduo entrenamiento en donde el muchacho, tras haberla derrotado con arduos esfuerzos, no pudo resistir el impulso de cobrar su victoria besando sus carnosos labios y delineando su perfecta silueta por debajo de la ropa…

-Entonces, ¿tu departamento o el mío?- preguntó interrumpiéndolo abruptamente al recordar aquella su primera vez juntos, y el moreno sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión, se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa de dos plantas cuya puerta abrió a la primera.

-Tu departamento está mas cerca – respondió con media sonrisa, e invitándola a entrar. Y dibujando una orgullosa sonrisa, Temari entró seguida del Nara, que en cuanto estuvo dentro cerró con seguro y se apresuró a abrazar a la mujer por la espalda, depositando un suave beso sobre su cuello…

-Oh Shika… te extrañé tanto…- susurró la ojiverde elevando sus manos buscando acariciar la negra melena, y sintiendo al instante las ágiles manos de su amante abrirse paso entre la ropa…

-Tambien te extrañe Temari, no sabes cuanto- le susurró al oído, recorriendo su piel con verdaderas ansias, y ella jadeante, se apartó un paso de él dejando caer la ropa y llamándolo con un dedo…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?- preguntó ceñudo Kiba, mirando mal a Kankuro que a pesar de tener ya más de media hora de haber llegado, no había llenado ni la cuarta parte de la hoja de registro.

-Nunca había hablado más en serio amigo. Tienes que ayudarme con Tenten. No se que tiene esa chica, pero nada de lo que hago la convence de aceptar salir conmigo - se quejó sin fijarse en la expresión de su compañero, llenando una nueva línea de la hoja de registro… y entonces al Inuzuka se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Bueno… quizás pueda hacer algo, siempre y cuando tú hagas algo por mí…

Y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro del moreno…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Mujer problemática, se está haciendo tarde- le recordó Shikamaru pacientemente, mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta. A su espalda, la embajadora de Suna colocaba en su lugar los muebles que antes les habían estorbado.

-Deja de quejarte bebé llorón, de cualquier forma, Tsunade sama me hará esperar bastante antes de asignarme la pila de documentos que debo revisar - respondió sin darle mucha importancia, y el pelinegro asintió mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa … pero no era por Tsunade que él estaba apurado.

-Mendokusai, ¿y qué si aparece tu hermano e intenta descuartizarme? Esta vez no vienes sola- le recordó mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta, y la observaba recoger los cojines de la sala, unos instantes después, ella se giró a verlo.

-¿Y porqué crees que estoy recogiéndolo todo genio? Si Kankuro llega y encuentra todo desordenado, seguramente intentará descuartizarte – le informó mientras una de sus perfectas cejas se arqueaban ante lo obvio, y el muchacho rió mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Kuso, no había pensado en eso- confesó, y acto seguido la rubia dejó el último objeto en su respectivo lugar.

-Y te haces llamar un genio… bueno, esta listo, vamos- le indicó mientras se dirigía por su abanico, y a su vez el pelinegro abría la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un fuerte viento sopló de la nada, sacudiendo con fuerza los árboles y llevándose consigo la hoja de registro que Kankuro soltó, y que Kiba no consiguió detener a tiempo…

-¡Kankuro la hoja de registro!- gritó alarmado de perder el documento todavía incompleto, pero ni siquiera el grito consiguió cambiar en absoluto la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que el marionetista había dibujado en su rostro…

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?- quiso confirmar el hermano del Kazekage, a pesar de que sabía que su amigo no estaba bromeando.

Ignorando la pregunta, un histérico Kiba salió en busca de la hoja de registro de los Sabaku No antes de que se perdiera o se fuese mas lejos, dejando momentáneamente sólo a Kankuro que intentó centrarse en lo importante. Si de verdad quería salir con Tenten, quizás debería considerar la propuesta de Kiba por muy descabellada que fuera…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Shikamaru!

El eufórico y entusiasta grito llamó de inmediato la atención de Temari cuando aún no llegaba a la puerta, pero desde donde pudo ver perfectamente al recién salido ser interceptado por una rubia que prácticamente saltó sobre él.

Tomado por sorpresa, el mismo Shikamaru que apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del departamento, no pudo evitar el efusivo abrazo, encontrándose inmediatamente en una situación por demás incómoda: frente a él una rubia de ojos azules le llenaba el rostro de besos, mientras a su espalda, una rubia de ojos verdes lo fulminaba con la mirada…

-Ino, Ino basta – pidió tratando de poner distancia entre la recién llegada y él, que dejó de abrazarlo para tomar sus manos entre las de ella…

-Te extrañaba tanto Shikamaru, dejé a Chouji entregando el reporte para poder venir a verte… la misión fue todo un martirio, deberías haber estado allí, los chicos que nos acompañaron son un desastre, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba estar contigo…

Sintiendo un repentino impulso por besarlo en los labios, Ino acercó su rostro al de él, sin embargo el estruendo de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza y el sonido de alguien aclarandose la garganta exageradamente llamó la atención de la Yamanaka que hasta entonces pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra rubia…

-¡Temari, no sabía que estabas de visita!- le saludó tras unos segundos en silencio, esbozando una alegre sonrisa, y soltando al moreno para hacer una inclinación de respetuoso saludo, mismo que no fue imitado por la embajadora que no cambió en absoluto su expresión ni dejó de fulminar a Shikamaru con la mirada…

-Acabo de llegar Ino. Si no te importa, debo entrevistarme con Tsunade sama y voy retrazada- respondió con frialdad mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellos, dirigiéndole apenas una desdeñosa mirada. La de ojos azules asintió todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro y se apartó para dejarla pasar…

-Claro, no les quitare mas tiempo- le respondió todavía con amabilidad Ino, amabilidad que irritó mucho más a Temari, que se obligó a sonreír antes de emprender la marcha… y suspirando, Shikamaru se dispuso a seguirla en silencio sin siquiera despedirse...

Observándolos marcharse, la heredera del clan Yamanaka borró la falsa sonrisa, bufando con molestia. Odiaba a Temari, la odiaba por sobre todas las cosas. Detestaba tener que verla siempre junto a Shikamaru cada vez que aparecía en Konoha, fingiendo que podría fácilmente perderse... La embajadora no era una inútil que necesitara todavía un guía que la llevase a todos lados, ¡por supuesto que no! Sabaku No Temari no necesitaba ningún guía para andar en Konoha, pero lo hacía a propósito para quitarle a Shikamaru a ella…

Lo hacía a propósito para hacerle a ella, a Yamanaka Ino, la vida imposible… porque ella estaba segura que el odio era mutuo, y por lo tanto no se iba a dejar derrotar. No señor. Más temprano que tarde, Ino iba a salir victoriosa de aquella guerra no declarada por Shikamaru Nara a quien de un momento a otro, iba a ceder…

Ella ganaría, estaba segura. Porque la maravillosa Yamanaka Ino, siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía… primero muerta que dejar ganar a la otra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Temari déjame explicarte…

-No tienes nada que explicar Shikamaru, - le cortó abruptamente sin darle tiempo de decir nada.- Eres libre de salir con Ino o con quien quieras, por mi no debes preocuparte- le aseguró orgullosa sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo.

-Ino es sólo una amiga, y no hemos salido más que como amigos… yo no estoy interesado en ella de otra manera, quizás ella tenga una obsesión cnmigo pero a mi no me interesa- le aseguró entonces él, todavía siguiéndola con la mirada mientras iba de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina.

Como habían supuesto, la Hokage los había hecho esperar un largo tiempo en el exterior de la oficina, antes de recibirlos y dejar a sus cargos una pila enorme de papeles, mismos que en ese mismo instante, la embajadora repartía de un lugar a otro para no tenerlos amontonados sobre el escritorio.

-Haz lo que quieras Shikamaru, yo estoy ocupada y si no te molesta, me gustaría que me dejaras trabajar.

-Temari por favor…

-Hablamos después, ¿si? ahora no es buen momento, no pensé que el trabajo se hubiese acumulado tanto desde la última vez que vine- insistió ella haciendo una mueca mientras seguía separando los papeles. Suspirando, el moreno asintió.

-Vale, te dejaré trabajar… paso por ti a las 8- dijo mientras metía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, y la rubia por fin se sentó frente al escritorio

-Kankuro vendrá por mi, no tienes que preocuparte- respondió ella, tomando el primer reporte del montón, y el muchacho se llevó una de las manos a la nuca.

-Mendokusai, había olvidado por completo a tu hermano- dijo haciendo también una mueca de disgusto, pero todavía mirándola de reojo esperando algún comentario. Y como ella parecía muy concentrada en su trabajo no obtuvo ni una sola palabra de su boca…. – Bueno… de cualquier manera pasaré a verte, ¿ok?

Pero Temari no le respondió nada, limitándose a tomar el bolígrafo y comenzar a llenar el registro en base al reporte… o al menos eso fue lo que vio Shikamaru antes de dejarla a solas en la oficina, sin siquiera imaginarse el huracán de ideas y sentimientos que la rubia estaba reprimiendo…

¡Maldito fuera Shikamaru! ¡De verdad se había atrevido a salir con la otra mientras ella no estaba…!

Completamente frustrada, Temari descargó toda su ira contra los papeles que acabaron desperdigados por el suelo, seguidos de la tinta y por muy poco el propio escritorio que estuvo a punto de aventar.

¡¿Cómo había sido él capaz de salir con Ino después de la última vez, en que prácticamente él le había jurado amor eterno…?! Bueno, él no había dicho exactamente esas palabras, pero se lo había demostrado ampliamente y con creces… la verdad es que Shikamaru no era de los que hablaban ni decían lo que sentían o pensaban…

¡Pero ese no era el caso por el que estaba molesta, no señor!

El problema no era que Shikamaru fuese poco afectivo, el problema era que pasaba mucho tiempo con Ino Yamanaka, quien de un tiempo a la fecha había dejado de ser del agrado de la embajadora de la arena… porque, ¿a que mujer, en su sano juicio no iba a desagradarle que otra mujer pase mas tiempo que ella con el chico al que quieren? ¡Y definitivamente Shikamaru pasaba mucho tiempo con Ino!, o al menos eso había dado a entender la rubia al encontrarlo frente a su puerta…

Y eso no le daba buena espina. Debía haber algo que esos dos le ocultaban, estaba segura. Había visto algo en los ojos de Shikamaru, algo que de verdad le inquietaba… algo que tenía obligadamente que descubrir.

No por nada ella era Sabaku no Temari, la mejor kunoichi de Sunagakure no Sato…

_

* * *

__Wiiii!!! _

_Por fin les traigo el primer capitulo de este fict!!!_

_Una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, pero la verdad es que me costó trabajo ordenar las ideas para que las cosas salgan como se planean… y encima de eso, creo k aunke me esforce, la redacción no fue la mejor, asi ke otra disculpa por eso xP_

_Anyway, ya se que esta no es la pareja que vinieron a leer, pero es necesario que lo incluya para el desarrollo de la historia, así que espero comprendan y no se molesten demasiado xP. _

_El nombre del capitulo, y las líneas en cursivas que puse, son por supuesto sacados de una canción titulada Girlfriend, interpretada por Avril Lavinge, y hace referencia a Ino – por si no lo habían notado jajaja xD -, así que en los capítulos siguientes seguiré esta dinámica. _

_Gracias a Zafirita, tixtu, trueno azul y temari sekai por leer y dejar reviews, y no se olviden de volver a comentar! n.n_


	3. Labios Compartidos

**Capitulo 2. Labios Compartidos.**

_Otra vez mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel,_

_Otra vez mi boca, duele…_

_Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos, en tu par de pies…_

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor._

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,_

_Y comparto el engaño,_

_Y comparto mis días y el dolor…_

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro que esto va a funcionar?- cuestionó Kankuro, manteniendo todavía sus dudas. Caminando a su lado, Kiba asintió muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Simplemente no puede fallar Kankuro… pero recuerda tu parte del trato- le amenazó de forma amigable, mirándolo de reojo con el ceño arrugado. Y el Sabaku No, asintió solemnemente.

-Si Tenten acepta como dices, entonces yo me encargaré de mi hermana, no te preocupes- le aseguró también muy seguro de sí mismo, y sonriendo con alivio, el Inuzuka se detuvo en una esquina, cerca de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos.

-Recuerda el plan, no salgas de tu escondite para nada- le indicó mirándolo atentamente, y el marionetista asintió, observando desde el estratégico punto como su amigo se acercaba al edificio.

Kiba, una vez frente a la puerta, desvió la mirada hacia el punto en donde había dejado a Kankuro, que ya se había ocultado, y suspirando, llamó a la puerta, a través de la cual se escuchó la voz de Tenten preguntando quién llamaba…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Soy yo, Ino – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras miraba fugazmente a ambos lados del pasillo. Y un par de segundos después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejándole ver a un Shikamaru con cara de aburrido.

-¿Algo importante?- preguntó sin mostrar interés, y la ojiazul, todavía sonriendo empujó ligeramente la puerta para que él la dejase pasar.

-Sí, es algo muy importante Shika…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Tenten por favor, es algo importante para mi!, hazlo como un favor muy especial, ¿si? ¡Onegai! – suplicó el Inuzuka, con ambas manos juntas a modo de petición, y mirando a la maestra de armas con ojitos de cachorro regañado; mientras ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado, lo veía poco convencida…

-Perdón Kiba, pero francamente no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que el que yo salga con Sabaku no Kankuro, es algo importante para ti? Desde donde sea que lo vea, tú no sales beneficiado en absoluto, a menos que te haya amenazado de muerte - debatió sus puntos de vista con absoluta sinceridad, y entonces Kiba, cambió su expresión por una de circunstancias…

-Bueno, eso es porque no he terminado de contarte la visión general- respondió tornándose un poco más serio, y la castaña arqueó ambas cejas.

-Ah, entonces sí hay algo que ganas tú- susurró sorprendiéndose por no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad desde el principio, pero antes de que decidiera que había escuchado suficiente, el shinobi se apresuró a confesar.

-Si tú accedes a salir con Kankuro esta noche, yo podré salir también con Temari, de otra manera ella va a negarse… así que, ¿aceptarás salir con él hoy? ¡Onegai Tenten, de verdad es importante para mí! - y ante la nueva súplica, la kunoichi de ojos chocolate, suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Durante meses había estado evadiendo y rechazando las invitaciones a salir de Kankuro, que últimamente solía acompañar a la embajadora de Suna al menos durante los tres primeros días de estancia en Konoha. Y no es que el castaño le fuese indiferente, porque a ella le parecía un hombre muy guapo, más bien, no creía que por sus caracteres, fuesen siquiera lo más mínima mente compatibles… además, ella estaba buscando algo serio…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto es algo serio Ino, por tu absurdo impulso me causaste un gran problema con Temari- le llamó la atención Shikamaru, soltándose del abrazo en que Ino lo había sujetado, y dándole la espalda caminando hacia la ventana, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. Sentía demasiada ansiedad.

-Pasas mucho tiempo en ese apartamento Shikamaru, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que estaba ella en Konoha? Por si lo olvidas, venía llegando de una misión- le recordó ella sin darle demasiada importancia, acercándose hasta el escritorio sobre el cual se sentó. – Vamos Shika, tienes que perdonarme, tú sabes que no lo hice con esa intención…

Y apagando los restos del cigarrillo que tan pronto se había terminado, el pelinegro asintió, mientras volvía la vista hacia su compañera que había cruzado las piernas…

-Mendokusai Ino…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Vale, vale, ya entendí cuan importante es esto para ti- interrumpió entonces casi con cansancio las continuas súplicas de Kiba, a quien le brillaron intensamente los ojitos.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas participar en la cita doble?- preguntó sonriendo entusiasmado, y la castaña asintió con resignación.

-Hai, hai… pero te advierto una cosa Kiba, si esto resulta ser un truco y tú no apareces esta noche al lado de Temari, voy a meterte el kunai más oxidado y menos afilado que tengo en un lugar en donde no quisieras tenerlo…

Y ante el tono amenazador y la mirada desafiante, el Inuzuka tragó duro mientras asentía, absolutamente seguro de que si le fallaba a la maestra de armas, no sólo un kunai iba a entrar a su cuerpo sin su consentimiento…

-Claro, vale… entonces, nos vemos esta noche…

-A las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, Kiba regresó hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a Kankuro, que lo miraba expectante…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Y finalmente, Temari se sonrió, sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta.

No tenía ni un solo día en Konoha, y ya había empezado a tener problemas con el vago a quien amaba, y todo por una absurda idea. Ahora que lo había pensado y analizado, se daba cuenta que de verdad entre Ino y Shikamaru nunca podría haber nada. Ellos eran solamente amigos, eso nada más.

Pero aquella misma noche iba a enmendar el error cometido, iba a darle a Shikamaru una noche que él no pudiera olvidar jamás… y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase – respondió mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio el último de los documentos que había recogido del suelo, y encontrándose el radiante rostro de su hermano…

-Onee chan, a que no sabes que pasará esta noche…- y ante aquella manera de hablarle, Temari no pudo más que arquear una de sus finas cejas...

-¿Onee chan? ¿Desde cuando me llamas onee chan, Kankuro?- preguntó poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva. En su experiencia, cuando su hermano menor la llamaba de aquella forma, era porque se había metido en problemas y requería grandes favores de su parte... casi siempre que le mintiera a Gaara o alguna chica sobre su paradero.

-Oh vamos, ¿no puede uno querer compartir con su hermana querida algo importante?- preguntó él de forma retórica, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y avanzaba hacia la rubia, que todavía mirándola escéptica, se cruzó de brazos…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Kankuro, en que maldito lío te metiste?

Y ante aquel comentario, el marionetista supo que no iba a ser nada fácil engañar a su hermana para que saliera con Kiba… así que, optó por el plan B: engañar a Kiba para que pensara que Temari de verdad iba a salir con él.

-Ningún lío hermanita, tan sólo quería contarte que al fin Tenten aceptó salir conmigo esta noche, y no podré venir a recogerte – comentó evadiendo la verde mirada, observando con atención la oficina que habían asignado a su hermana… que incrédula parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Aceptó?, ¿en serio?- preguntó casi sorprendida, después de todo, el que su hermano pretendiera a la maestra de armas no era algo que ella desconociera…

-Sí, tuve que pedir unos cuantos favores a algunos shinobis, pero finalmente ella aceptó, ¿no te parece genial?- preguntó mirándola finalmente con una sonrisa, y ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Supongo que lo es… pero trata de no arruinarlo, ¿quieres?, Tenten no es como las mujeres que frecuentas en Suna – le advirtió ella no sabiendo si aquello era bueno o malo, a lo que Kankuro asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón… seguramente me sorprenderá llevando consigo un chaperón- bromeó él echando un vistazo al montón de papeles apilados sobre el escritorio, y encontrando la excusa perfecta para sus malvados planes… - Vaya, esto es mucho papeleo Temari, supongo que tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde para poder terminar a tiempo, ¿no?- preguntó sembrado en la mente de la ojiverde una idea, y ella se abstuvo de mostrar una sonrisa…

-Sí, tienes razón… ve y diviértete con Tenten, llegaré a casa sola- se apresuró a despedirlo, y el muchacho, sonriendo satisfecho asintió.

-Vale, te veré mañana – y sin decir más nada, salió de la oficina de su hermana, que nada más dejó de escuchar los pasos de su hermano en el pasillo, se puso de pie, arregló su cabello y salió en dirección a la oficina de Shikamaru Nara…

Sin saberlo, Kankuro le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de sorprender a su chico lágrimas.

Así que, sonriendo con suficiencia, avanzó con paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, que dada la cercanía del atardecer, ya comenzaba a vaciarse. Si Shikamaru no estaba demasiado ocupado, quizás pudiesen escaparse temprano y aprovechar el tiempo… sí, se lo sugeriría en cuanto lo viera…

Y casi dejando escapar una risa traviesa, la embajadora de Suna cruzó el último recodo del pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de Shikamaru, tomando el picaporte en su mano, lista para entrar… y sin embargo, un conocido sonido proveniente del interior paralizó su sonrisa y por unos momentos su corazón…

Gemidos… jadeos… la voz de Ino suplicando que no se detuviera… la voz de Shikamaru augurando el final… y diciéndose a sí misma que aquello no podía ser verdad, Temari abrió la puerta, encontrando al par de amantes en pleno acto sobre el escritorio…

-Por Kami…

Y al verse descubiertos, los amantes rápidamente se separaron, mientras que la embajadora, sintiéndose profundamente asqueada, salió del lugar regresando tras sus pasos…

-¡Temari, Temari espera!

El grito de Shikamaru se escuchó fuerte y claro en el desierto pasillo, sin embargo para la rubia de Suna, aquella voz se escuchó en algun lugar muy lejano, mientras avanzaba con grandes pasos y la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo su corazón a punto de explotar.

Aquello no le estaba pasando, ¡no le podía estar pasando a ella!

-¡Temari, Temari!- gritó Shikamaru de nueva cuenta, saliendo a toda prisa de su oficina, mientras abrochaba su chaleco apresuradamente, buscando desesperadamente detener a la mujer, corriendo detrás de ella, y encontrándola finalmente de pie en el umbral de la oficina, con la puerta abierta, como si estuviera esperándolo…

-No quiero un escándalo Shikamaru – susurró mientras le dirigía una frívola mirada…

Y sin decirle más nada, entró a la oficina, con él siguiéndola…

-No es lo que tu crees – balbuceó con tan sólo entrar, y de nuevo Temari lo miró, pero esta vez con un profundo odio en su mirada…

-Estabas teniendo sexo con ella, Shikamaru, no creo que pueda equivocarme – respondió aún conteniendo lo que en esos momentos sentía, y haciéndole notar a él la amargura en su voz.- ¿Porqué? ¡Contesta, no seas cobarde - le recriminó fulminándolo con la mirada, y él, sintiéndose el ser mas repugnante del mundo, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada…

-Fue sólo por debilidad Temari…

-Pues no te creo – le respondió con acidez, ensombreciendo su mirada.- Una vez puede ser debilidad Shikamaru, pero esta definitivamente no es la primera… ¡¿Cuántas veces has estado con ella durante mi ausencia Shikamaru, cuantas veces me has engañado?!- gritó incapaz de contenerse más.

Se sentía engañada, usada, lastimada… ¡Que estúpida había sido al haberle creído las mentiras de aquella misma mañana!

-Temari no hagas esto…- suplicó en un susurro, todavía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, y fue que entonces ella dejó de verlo para detenerse frente a la ventana.

-Necesito saberlo Shikamaru, necesito saber porqué… necesito que seas sincero…

Y durante breves minutos, el silencio reinó en aquella habitación. Ninguno de los dos se veía, ninguno de los dos se atrevía…

-Fue la distancia Temari… la maldita distancia de Suna a Konoha – susurró entonces Shikamaru, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho y su garganta…- tú eres más fuerte que yo Temari, tú eres capaz de soportar imperturbable la distancia que nos separa, la distancia que nos impide estar juntos siempre, pero yo soy un cobarde… yo soy un maldito cobarde…

Y temblando de pies a cabeza, la rubia aferró sus manos con fuerza a la tela de su vestimenta, obligándose a no ceder ante la impotencia y el dolor que aquellas palabras le causaban.

Era cierto, de verdad era cierto que Shikamaru le había sido infiel más de una vez…

_

* * *

Kami que dificil ha sido escribir este capitulo!!!!!_

_Normalmente cuando escribo, me propongo una meta del tamaño de los capitulos que poco a poco van aumentando de tamaño... y con este capitulo no sabia ni que ponerle para cumplir la meta jajaja xD y lo cierto es, que escribi primero el final del capitulo, y por eso no sabia que cosas meter antes... pero bueno, al menos este capitulo ya lo saqué n.n La canción del inicio es por supuesto, **Labios Compartidos** de **Maná.**_

_**Titxu**, gomen ne pero sí, de cierta manera sí me obligue al shikaino... que la verdad tampoco me gusta mucho, pero tuve ke ponerlo por el bien de la historia... **Truenoazul**, también a ti una disculpa por comenzar el fict como shikatema, pero como le digo a titxu, era escencial para comenzar la historia... _

_Y ahora si, sin nada más que comentar, me despido, no olviden dejar reviews y esperen el siguiente capitulo del fict! Donde por fin, vamos a empezar un pokito más con el KibaTema xP _


	4. Las de la Intuición

**Capitulo 3. Las de la Intuición.**

_Yo te propongo un desliz_

_Un error convertido en acierto…_

_Yo me propongo ser de ti_

_Un volcán y el amor tal vez,_

_Es un mal común…_

Aquella noche, Kankuro se sentía satisfecho de haber logrado por fin, lo que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado. Después de meses y meses de insistencia, por fin Tenten iba a salir con él, y quien sabe, a lo mejor, si todo salía como había planeado, la velada acabaría con más que un inocente beso…

Y todo gracias a su querida y maravillosa hermana, que sin saberlo, iba a plantar al pobre de Kiba… pero eso era un pequeño sacrificio que el Inuzuka tendría que entender.

Dando una última mirada a su apariencia a través del espejo, el marionetista se sonrió con satisfacción, seguro de que Tenten caería rendida a sus pies…

-¡Kankuro ya estoy en casa!- escuchó de pronto la voz de su hermana, seguido de un fuerte portazo. Instintivamente, miró hacia el reloj colgado en la pared. Temari había llegado temprano…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Kuso, ojala fuera más temprano- susurró por lo bajo Kiba, todavía sin sentirse del todo satisfecho con su apariencia.- ¿Cómo estoy Akamaru?- preguntó finalmente, pidiéndole una opinión sincera a su fiel compañero, que ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y ladró para hacerle saber que se veía muy bien, pero ni aún con eso, Kiba se sentía satisfecho… sin saber que aquello era causado únicamente por los nervios.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche aquí en casa?- preguntó tratando de no mostrar sus nervios el shinobi de Suna, mientras veía a su hermana servirse grandes cantidades de helado de vainilla.

-Sí, así es, aquí me quedaré. Pero no te preocupes, no te esperare despierta, mañana saldré temprano para adelantar el trabajo, ve y diviértete- le aseguró mientras vertía chocolate liquido y agregaba un par de galletas, Kankuro asintió aunque no muy convencido... tendría que inventar algo de último momento…

-Vale, bueno… a lo mejor viene Kiba, quedamos de encontrarnos antes de las 8, pero creo que ya no viene... ¿Podrías decirle que me adelanté y que me alcance si todavía quiere ir?- pidió con fingida calma, y la rubia que ni siquiera lo miró asintió.

-Sí, anda vete.- insistió también ella, y tras dar una cabezada de asentimiento, el marionetista salió de la cocina y de la casa a toda velocidad…

No quería estar en esa casa cuando Kiba apareciera y se encontrara con que Temari no sabía que tenían una cita…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Para cuando el Inuzuka salió de casa, ya iba retrazado 5 minutos.

Corriendo por las calles, afinó su olfato buscando rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Temari, confirmando que tal y como habían acordado con Kankuro, la ojiverde lo esperaría en casa.... y apurando el paso, avanzó por los tejados a toda velocidad. No quería hacer esperar demasiado a la rubia…

oOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto estuvo a solas, Temari se dejó caer con desgana sobre la silla del comedor, y clavó la cuchara en la copa de helado. Se sentía terrible, fatal… Shikamaru era un verdadero desgraciado, un maldito que no merecía su perdón ni sus lágrimas… y aún así, tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar, de dejarse caer en la tristeza… ¿por qué se había enamorado tanto…?

Pero ella tenía orgullo. A pesar del dolor que sentía, no iba a darle el gusto a él ni a su amante de verla derrotada, no señor. Después de esa noche llena de calorías, Temari iba a demostrar su fortaleza e iba a seguir adelante con su vida, no por ese hombre iba a dejarse morir, que a fin de cuentas, había muchos peces en el mar…

Y antes de que le diera un primer bocado a su helado, alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas…?

-Shikamaru…

Al instante, Temari se puso de pie, guardó la copa en el congelador, y casi corrió hacia la puerta, pero después de unos cuantos pasos, detuvo su marcha abruptamente y endureciendo la mirada.

Si de verdad era Shikamaru rogándole una disculpa, no se la iba a facilitar. Primero le cobraría lo que le había hecho, con sangre…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó sin atreverse a dar un paso más hacia la puerta, y en el exterior, el muchacho respondió muriéndose de nervios.

-Soy yo, Kiba… perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó rogando a Kami que la ojiverde abriera: si ella se negaba a causa de su retrazo no iba a superarlo… y en el interior, la rubia suspiró con desilusión mientras iba y abría.

-Kankuro ya se ha ido, dijo que si querías ir, todavía podrías alcanzarlo- le dijo tranquilamente en cuanto abrió la puerta, y el castaño tragó saliva con dificultad: ¿cómo que si quería…? ¿Acaso ella ya no quería ir…? Entonces Temari arqueó una ceja. -¿Te pasa algo Kiba?– atinó a decir, ya que él abría y cerraba la boca varias veces sin decir nada.

-Tú… ¿vas a quedarte en casa? Es decir, ¿no quieres salir?- preguntó finalmente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y ella desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la casa.

-La verdad es que no tengo ánimos de salir… - le confesó ella sin notar la desilusión que se dibujaba en el rostro del Inuzuka…

-Ya… entiendo… bueno, sería incómodo ir a donde Kankuro y Tenten yo sólo… - balbuceó bajando la vista, y la rubia sorprendida, lo miró: era obvio que su cita lo había plantado… y sintió tristeza de que él también estuviera solo…

-¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

Y al instante, el Inuzuka dio un respingo, mirando impactado el hermoso rostro de la princesa de Suna…

-¿Eh…?

-Sí, tu sabes… entrar, hablar, comer helado, esperar a que pase el tiempo y se acabe la noche...- le explicó ella sin inmutarse ante la cara de estúpido que el moreno había puesto.

-Ah… sí, claro, hacernos compañía, a eso te referías – respondió entonces él, sintiéndose avergonzado ante lo que había imaginado por la invitación de la chica, y antes de que ella dijese algo más, sonrió nervioso y asintió.- Sí, sería un gusto y un honor…

Y sin decir más, Temari se apartó de la puerta para que Kiba entrara, sin notar que en la esquina de la calle, Shikamaru los observaba…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Dónde están Kiba y Temari?- cuestionó con una ceja perfectamente bien arqueada la castaña, mientras veía fijamente al shinobi de Suna, que sonriendo con calma, le respondió.

-Kiba estaba retrazado, así que Temari se quedó en casa a esperarlo- mintió Kankuro, de nuevo. Y la kunoichi lo evaluó durante algunos segundos haciendo una mueca.

-Temari no sabía que le arreglaste una cita con Kiba, ¿verdad?- cuestionó con astucia, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con reproche, a lo que el marionetista fingió una absoluta inocencia que no convenció para nada a Tenten…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces, ¿tuviste un día tan pesado como para no querer salir esta noche?- preguntó el castaño para hacer plática en cuanto su anfitriona dejó sobre la mesa el par de copas rebosantes de helado y calorías, y ella sonrió casi con tristeza…

-Fue un día horrible del cual no quisiera hablar- aclaró mientras hundía la cuchara en el helado para después llevársela a la boca. Kiba que había seguido todo el trayecto permaneció unos segundos en silencio, tan sólo admirando los labios de la kunoichi: deseaba ser esa cuchara para poder probarlos… - ¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó llamando la atención del chico, que elevando la vista hacia sus ojos se percató de que ella lo miraba fijamente con una ceja arqueada…

-Yo… yo… creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente y trataba de pensar en un buen tema del cual hablar – tan sólo atinó a responder, obligándose a desviar la vista del rostro de la chica. No era correcto que pensase en besarla siendo apenas el comienzo de su primera cita, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo… y la ojiverde sonrió mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo e inclinaba un poco su espalda hacia atrás.

-Sí, es verdad, no nos conocemos mucho, pero es buen momento para comenzar a hacerlo – coincidió ella, con la mirada fija en el techo, sin notar que de reojo, el castaño seguía cada uno de sus movimientos admirado…- Así que, ¿preguntas tú o pregunto yo?

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Pero qué pregunta es esa Tenten, por supuesto que mi hermana sabía, ese era el trato, ¿no?- insistió en su inocencia el marionetista, después de todo, el siempre decía que uno siempre es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario…

-De hecho, el trato era que estuviéramos los cuatro juntos, así que los buscas y si no regresas con ellos…

-¡Oye, oye, espera! ¿no has pensado en que quizás ellos quieran estar un poco de tiempo a solas?- sugirió deteniendo la puerta que a punto estuvo de cerrarse en sus narices, y Tenten arqueó una ceja.

-Es su primera cita juntos Kankuro, y a diferencia de ti, Kiba no es un fresco- aseguró la castaña casi con rencor, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho, y de cierta manera lo ofendió.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa?, ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente para tratarme de esta manera – reclamó entonces él, mirándola con disgusto, ante lo cual, la kunoichi bufó.

-No te hagas el digno conmigo hombre, conozco a los de tu tipo que sólo buscan diversión… conmigo no vas a jugar, Sabaku no Kankuro, así que mejor vete a buscar a otra.

Y antes de que el muchacho pudiese decir mas nada, Tenten ya había cerrado la puerta, completamente furiosa… Sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero Kiba se las iba a pagar…

Y al otro lado de la puerta, Kankuro maldijo por lo bajo. Aquello tendría que ser karma, casi podría estar seguro…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Estás seguro que nunca antes lo habías hecho? – cuestionó divertida Temari, mirando a su compañero directamente a los ojos, y él asintió.

-Ya se que es extraño, pero es la verdad, Akamaru casi siempre se acaba el helado antes de que yo lo pruebe- explicó comiéndose con gusto el helado de la copa, y saboreándolo como si se tratase del manjar más delicioso, mientras que la chica frente a él, reía de verdad divertida…

Nunca había visto a un chico comer tanto helado, y mucho menos con tanto gusto…

-¿Puedo comer más?- preguntó repentinamente el castaño, una vez la copa se hubo vaciado, y la ojiverde sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-No hay más, lo siento, te lo acabaste todo- le informó todavía divertida, viendo la cara de sorpresa y repentino remordimiento del moreno, que arrugó la boca casi con disgusto.

-Vaya, que mal… con lo delicioso que estaba- comentó, y ella rió de buena gana.

-Vamos, no pasa nada, además que para eso era, aunque no estaría mal que me lo repusieras- le comentó a modo de broma, y él sonriéndole también, le propuso una mejor idea.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos juntos a comprar más helado? Puedo pasar por ti después del trabajo- sugirió como si nada, y a ella aquello no le pareció una mala idea…

-Seguro, será bueno para mi distraerme- accedió sin pensarlo mucho, y notando de pronto algo en el rostro del muchacho que segundos antes no había notado…- No te muevas Kiba- le pidió mientras apoyaba las manos por sobre la mesa de centro, y se inclinaba hacia él…

Y él, ligeramente sorprendido y un tanto inquieto tan sólo parpadeo, observando como la rubia poco a poco disminuía la distancia, acercándose más hacia su rostro, y repentinamente deteniendo sus suaves labios muy cerca de la comisura de sus propios labios, limpiando con su lengua los restos del chocolate y el helado…

-¡Por Kami!, ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

Y la repentina aparición de Kankuro en la casa los hizo a dar ambos un respingo.

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaa!!! el final del capitulo es lo que má sme gustó jajaja XD_

_**Titxu** gracias por leer el fict!!! __te kiero xP_


	5. Manos al Aire

**Disclamer: **Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Manos al Aire.**

_Tú__, no me quieres entender_

_Y me mandas a callar, diciéndome_

_No me debo sorprender_

_Porque así es la realidad de nuestro amor…_

_Y yo no tengo armas para enfrentarte,_

_Pongo mis manos, manos al aire_

_Solo me importa amarte_

_En cuerpo y alma, como era ayer..._

-¡Por Kami!, ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!

Y la repentina aparición de Kankuro en la casa los hizo a dar ambos un respingo, separándose uno del otro abruptamente.

-Ka… Kankuro… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó repentinamente nervioso el moreno de Konoha, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, notando la fría mirada que su amigo le mandaba…

-Eso mismo iba yo a preguntarte a ti – respondió sin atreverse a mover un solo paso del umbral de la puerta principal.

-Has el favor de cerrar la puerta Kankuro, ¿no deberías estar ahora mismo con Tenten?- cuestionó su hermana, aunque sin quedarse a escuchar una respuesta, por lo que había emprendido la marcha rumbo a la cocina con los trastos sucios. Y no fue hasta que su hermana le habló, que finalmente entró y se giró para cerrar la puerta…

-¿Y tú que miras Nara?, ¡anda, vete a tu casa!- exclamó molesto con el fisgón que había aparecido a un par de pasos tras de él, y también sin esperar respuesta cerró de un portazo…

Kiba auguró que algo no había salido como se había planeado, y por lo tanto Kankuro iba a desquitarse con él…

-¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos en mi habitación Kiba?, la primer puerta a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras – pidió con amabilidad la ojiverde, saliendo de la cocina, pero antes de que el castaño pudiese decir algo, el shinobi de Suna se le adelantó.

-De eso nada, tú y yo somos los que subimos.

Y tomando a su hermana del brazo, prácticamente la arrastró al piso superior, dejando al Inuzuka sólo y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, mientras se llevaba los dedos al punto en donde los labios de Temari lo habían besado…

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?, ¡no hace ni media hora que me fui y tú ya estas liándote con Kiba!- reclamó completamente desconcertado Kankuro, en cuanto hubieran cerrado la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

No podía creer lo rápido que le cambiaba el humor a esa rubia, a quien había dejado algo decaída y ahora que volvía la encontraba más animada y apunto de besarse con Kiba… y ella, con tan sólo soltarse del agarre del castaño, se cruzó de brazos.

-Kiba y yo no estábamos liándonos, tan sólo comíamos helado y charlábamos, - le explicó con paciencia la rubia, desviando un poco la mirada para no verlo a la cara a pesar de saber que no estaba haciendo nada malo con su amigo castaño. A veces, tanto Kankuro como Gaara, se portaban tan sobre protectores y celosos…

-¡Pues bien pudieron haber salido a comer helado fuera Temari!, no es muy bien visto que una señorita permanezca sola con un hombre en un departamento a estas horas – le siguió reprendiendo, aunque aquello realmente no le preocupaba. Más bien, estaba intentando desquitarse un poco con su hermana por arruinarle su cita fallida…

De haber sabido que Kiba de verdad estaba en una cita con Temari, hubiera llevado a Tenten consigo para mostrarle… aunque, cómo iba él a saberlo, si estaba un noventa por ciento seguro de que su hermana iba a rechazarlo…

-No vengas a darme clases de moral Kankuro, que la mayor aquí soy yo. ¿Y qué se supone que haces tú aquí tan temprano? No me digas que Tenten te volvió a dar calabazas- le cuestionó cambiándole el tema, y escrutándole el rostro con curiosidad, consiguiendo que ahora fuese su hermano el que desviara la vista…

Aunque en ese momento, lo que menos quería era hablar de eso con su hermana, el Sabaku No, sabía que no tenía opción. Si no se lo decía en ese momento, no dejaría de insistir en las siguientes horas… así que de mala gana, le contó sin entrar en detalles.

-Ella no quería estar a solas conmigo… – confesó antes de quedarse en absoluto silencio durante incómodos momentos…y entendiendo de cierta manera la situación por la que él pasaba, Temari le palmeó ligeramente el hombro.

-Créeme Kankuro, ella se lo pierde - le susurró en un intento de darle ánimos a su hermano, que mirándola de reojo, acabó sonriendo de medio lado...

-Anda, ve a divertirte con Kiba. Creo que te hará bien salir con él, además es un buen muchacho- le animó también él, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Al que le haría bien salir es a ti, así que si salimos, lo haremos los tres – le dijo ella muy segura de que aquello era lo que Kankuro necesitaba, y antes de que él pudiera replicar, ya lo había agarrado de la mano y casi arrastrado escaleras abajo…

Si conseguía distraer al marionetista unos segundos, tal vez pudiera pedirle un favor a Kiba…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras cuando escuchó el estruendoso ladrido de Akamaru que no dejaba de rasguñar su puerta.

Si tan sólo ese perro no fuera tan grande, ni se molestaría en hacerle caso… pero corría el riesgo de perder su puerta si no abría.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – respondió a gritos, mientras se dirigía a abrir, y en cuanto lo hizo, el enorme perro blanco entró y trató de empujarla hacia la calle. - ¡Oye, oye, espera Akamaru! ¿Dónde está Kiba?- cuestionó una malencarada Tenten, y el enorme perro blanco ladró como respuesta…

Y por supuesto, la maestra de armas no entendió su significado…

-Kuso, Kiba debería enseñarte a hablar… - maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo de nueva cuenta los intentos del perro por llevarla fuera, y ella, suponiendo que el perro había sido enviado a por ella, no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta de su casa y dejarse guiar por el perro a sabía Kami donde…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces, ¿están listos para ordenar?- preguntó la mesera, de pie junto a la mesa que Kankuro, Kiba y Temari ocupaban en aquel momento, y la rubia asintió enérgicamente, con la boca hecha agua gracias a los delicioso aromas que desprendían los platillos. Aunque no lo había dicho, estaba muriéndose de hambre.

-Una parrillada para tres personas y también una jarra de agua de sabor por favor- solicitó la chica, adelantándose al par de castaños. La mesera asintió y enseguida se retiró a pasar la orden a las cocinas, dejándolos nuevamente solos…

-Y, ¿cuánto tiempo van a permanecer en Konoha?- preguntó Kiba, pasando la vista a Kankuro frente a él, y a Temari que yacía a su lado. Acto seguido el marionetista que tenía el codo sobre la mesa, y el mentón apoyado sobre su mano, observando el exterior a través de la ventana, respondió con desgana.

-Yo me voy en unos días, pero Temari se quedará al menos tres semanas… y espero que Gaara no me obligue a regresar por ti- completó mirando de reojo a su hermana que frente a él, observaba las mesas a su alrededor distraída.

-Eso díselo a Gaara, él fue el de la idea de que tenía que viajar con guardaespaldas- respondió con una sonrisa de burla, que hizo bufar a su hermano que volvió la vista al exterior… en donde sorpresivamente se encontró con el rostro estupefacto de Tenten que los veía realmente incrédula por lo que había descubierto...

¡Por Kami, la cita de Kiba y Temari había sido verdad, y Tenten que había rechazado a Kankuro creyendo que le mentía…!

Lo había estropeado. Definitivamente, sabía que lo había estropeado ella sola, juzgando terriblemente mal a Kankuro…

-Kami… ahora que hago…- balbuceó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, tratando de pensar… y cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Kankuro la veía también ligeramente sorprendido, no pudo más que sonreírle avergonzada y levantar la mano para saludarlo…

Y en el interior del restaurante, el castaño parpadeó un par de veces, antes de levantar también un poco su mano y responderle el saludo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… gesto que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros, que discretamente echaron un vistazo por la ventana.

-¿Porqué no vas por ella, Kankuro? A lo mejor te acepta una invitación a cenar con nosotros…

Y al escuchar la sugerencia de Temari, su hermano, mirándola fugazmente, se sonrió más ampliamente y asintió antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia la maestra de armas, con el corazón acelerado…

Quien diría que después de todo, sí tendrían esa doble cita…

-Akamaru lo ha hecho bien, arigato - susurró Temari, deteniendo su mano sobre la de Kiba, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió un color rojizo en las mejillas del moreno, que nervioso desvió la vista.

-Bueno… fue tu idea traer a Tenten hasta aquí, yo sólo…

-¡Ah, señorita!, ¿podría incrementar la orden para cuatro personas?- interrumpió casi con brusquedad la ojiverde al ver a la mesera acercarse con el agua y los vasos, y Kiba al verse ignorado, acabó suspirando…

Definitivamente, dejarle saber a Temari que sentía algo por ella iba a ser más complicado y difícil de lo que se hubiera planteado… aunque de todas maneras, aquel no era el momento preciso para decírselo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Hola- saludó Kankuro, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de Tenten.

-Hola… creo que te debo una disculpa por como me comporte hace un rato- susurró ella, bajando la vista un tanto nerviosa, pero unos segundos después, volvió a elevar la vista para fijarse en aquellos profundos ojos chocolates…

-No pasa nada… la verdad es que estabas en tu derecho de desconfiar, después de todo no nos conocemos realmente…- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, y ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Y yo que pensé que no ibas a perdonarme tan fácilmente- se burló de ella misma, y el muchacho dejó escapar una corta risa.

-Bueno, no suelo tener mucha paciencia, pero creo que tú lo vales…- y durante breves segundos, el par de castaños se quedaron en silencio, ligeramente sonrojados y evitando a toda costa encontrar sus miradas…

Aquella había sido una confesión inesperada para la muchacha, que nunca había creído que el marionetista fuera en serio con ella, a pesar de toda la insistencia que él le había mostrado…

-Y… ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros?, hemos pedido parrillada – le invitó finalmente, en un intento de volver a retomar una conversación, aunque seguía evadiendo su mirada, y acto seguido, Tenten asintió.

-Sí, me gustaría – aceptó, mirándolo discretamente y de reojo, por lo que el moreno también le dirigió una breve y discreta mirada antes de extender su mano en dirección al restaurante, invitándola a que pasase primero… pero ella le sujetó la manga de la otra mano y clavó sus ojos chocolate sobre los de él, que sorprendido también la miró a la cara…- Lo que dije hace rato… es en serio Kankuro.

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Que no quiero que juegues conmigo… yo busco algo serio y si tu no puedes dármelo, entonces no me quites el tiempo, ¿vale?

Y sin siquiera esperar que él le respondiese, la maestra de armas le soltó de la manga y se apresuró a entrar al restaurante en donde Temari y Kiba esperaban, dejando por breves segundos al marionetista impávido… pero finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

Llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, Sabaku no Kankuro la siguió unos pasos ligeramente rezagado, completamente seguro de que esa mujer tenía algo que lo enloquecía como ninguna otra…

Sí, definitivamente, Tenten tenía algo que hacía valer la pena todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para conquistarla…

* * *

Kyaaaa!!!! por fin les pongo el capitulo 4 *-* (o 5, si contamos el prologo xD) Y por supuesto, tengo que dar gracias a **{Titxtutemari, akkiotakugirl y TemariGothick}** que pasaron a leer y a dejarme reviews *-* no saben cuanto les agradesco ke lean y comenten n.n

Anyway, ¿les gusto este capitulo? Yo se que de cierta manera, hice a un lado al trio principal, pero es que amo el **KankuTen**, y en esta historia quise incluirlos como pareja secundaria *-*

Nuevamente, gracias por leer! y no olviden dejar reviews!

PD: Mi parte favorita de este capitulo, es al inicio cuando Kankuro corre a Shikamaru jajajaja xD


	6. La Tortura

**Capítulo 5. La Tortura**

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol_

_No pido que todos los viernes, sean de fiesta…_

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón_

_Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella…_

-Mierda… ¡Kankuro si no te apresuras voy a llegar jodidamente tarde!

La imperativa voz de Sabaku No Temari, retumbó en el segundo piso con fuerza a pesar de estar ella en la primera planta, justo en el umbral de la cocina. Desde hacía más de veinte minutos estaba a la espera de que su fornido hermano bajara por las escaleras y la acompañase hasta su oficina en la Torre Hokage, cosa que hasta el momento no había ocurrido… así que, sin poder guardarse la furia, se dispuso a llamarlo a gritos para ver si así se apuraba, mientras maldecía con el pensamiento a Nara Shikamaru, quien por su estupidez la había orillado a no querer verle la cara…

Y es que la embajadora de Suna sabía, que si se le ocurría poner un pie fuera de aquella casa sola, tendría que enfrentarse con el muy estúpido niñato que le suplicaría que lo perdonase cuando ella lo que menos quería era verlo… aunque para ello tendría que hablar con la Hokage para solicitarle el cambio de guía…

Pero eso era algo que por el momento podía dejar pasar, después de todo, lo primordial era llegar a la oficina y sin Kankuro no iba a conseguir muy a tiempo…

-¡¡Con un demonio Kankuro o bajas o me obligas a arrastrarte por las escaleras!!

Y en el piso superior, con aquella amenaza latente, el marionetista de ojos marrones no tuvo más remedio que dejar incompleto el artístico maquillaje de su cara, para atender a su _querida_ hermana que, pensó, seguramente estaría en _sus días_…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sí, definitivamente, Kiba estaba seguro de que aquel iba a ser uno de sus mejores días. Después de todo, le había sacado a Temari una cita para ir a comprar helado juntos después del trabajo… una cita, una verdadera cita juntos…

No es que la velada de la noche anterior no fuese como una cita. Simplemente, el hecho de que estuvieran junto a Tenten y Kankuro no les había permitido tener el espacio para charlar de temas más privados… en pocas palabras, lo de la noche anterior había sido más bien una salida grupal… que había acabado con los dos hermanos Sabaku No, regresando a casa después de dejar a Tenten en casa y a él a mitad del camino hacia su propia casa. Y eso no era lo que él había planeado, pero no le había quedado más remedio que aceptarlo…

Además, Kankuro se marcharía pronto, y él podría ofrecerse a acompañar a la rubia de ojos verdes a su departamento una vez que su hermano se hubiese ido… sí señor, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Eres una paranoica Temari, aún tienes mucho tiempo de sobra- reclamó Kankuro al verse sacado tan abruptamente de casa, con sus líneas de maquillaje púrpura apenas terminadas.

Su hermana, tras echarle cerrojo a la puerta, se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a paso rápido, ignorando deliberadamente a Nara Shikamaru que esperaba en la casa de enfrente con la espalda apoyada en la pared…

-¿Se te ha olvidado ya que quedaste de ir a entrenar con Tenten, y debían verse en la entrada al domo de la Hokage, Kankuro? Quizás yo tenga mucho tiempo todavía, pero tú ya vas retrazado – le recordó ella con una sonrisa altanera, notando de inmediato como el rostro de su hermano se sorprendía unos instantes, antes de endurecer ligeramente el gesto… por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, su Onee chan tenía razón…

-¡Anda Temari más rápido que llego tarde!- le apremió él, apurando el paso por las calles de aquella aldea, y su hermana, ni tarda ni perezosa hizo lo mismo… aunque estaba segura, de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a Shikamaru…

Que bufando rezagado, los siguió a paso lento.

Tenía que arreglar pronto las cosas con Temari, no estaba dispuesto a perderla así. Había cometido un error al liarse con Ino, un terrible error que le estaba costado su relación con la rubia de Suna, y que estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Así que hoy tenemos que recuperar a ese gato… - dijo por lo bajo el joven Inuzuka, leyendo la lista de misiones de rango D que tenía para aquel día, pero que parecían ser para toda la semana.

Tsunade sama había enviado a un grupo de Jounins a una misión importante a la aldea de la estrella, dejando sin sensei a por lo menos cuatro equipos de genin's, y como las misiones para ellos se iban acumulando, había decidido dejarlo a él y a otros tres chuunin como suplentes para aquellos chiquillos… y siendo sinceros, aquello no era lo que Kiba había esperado para aquel día, pero al menos iba a permitirle estar en la aldea al atardecer para cumplir con su cita con Temari…

Y hablando de la princesa de Suna, para el bien adiestrado sentido del olfato del castaño no pasó desapercibida la exquisita fragancia de orquídeas del desierto que iba llegando al edificio, y una radiante sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, cinco segundos después cuando la vio aparecer sola al final del pasillo…

-Buenos días Temari- le saludó él, encantado de poder verla tan temprano, y la rubia, sonriéndole con cortesía le respondió el saludo

-Buenos días Kiba, ¿te vas ya de misión?- preguntó avanzando hacia él. Desde que Kankuro la había dejado a la entrada del edificio, ella prácticamente había corrido por los pasillos para evitar que Shikamaru le diera alcance…

-Estaré a cargo de un grupo de genins haciendo misiones de Rango D, pero estaré libre a las seis para venir por ti - le explicó él esperándola en su lugar y justo cuando ella llegó a su lado, pudo notar que parecía confundida…

-¿Kankuro te ha pedido que vengas por mi?- preguntó sin detener sus pasos, y dejando momentáneamente a Kiba inmóvil y sorprendido, pero de inmediato retomó el paso dispuesto a acompañarla hasta su oficina.

-No, no… anoche quedamos de ir por helado, ¿recuerdas? Como me terminé el tuyo quedamos de salir para reponértelo – le explicó un tanto nervioso. Al parecer Temari no le había dado tanta importancia a su invitación como él habría esperado… y después de procesar la información, la embajadora de Suna se sonrió asintiendo.

-Si, si, ya recuerdo… perdona Kiba, lo había olvidado por completo- se disculpó ella sonriéndole ligeramente apenada, antes de volver la vista al frente…- pero está bien, procuraré terminar el papeleo de hoy a esa hora - le confirmó deteniéndose finalmente frente a la puerta de su oficina, mirándolo a la cara unos instantes.

-Perfecto… bueno, entonces te veo a las seis – confirmó también él, casi queriendo dar saltos de gusto. Temari detuvo su mano sobre el picaporte y asintió todavía mirándolo detenidamente y arrugando casi imperceptiblemente el entrecejo… Kiba parecía realmente entusiasmado con la idea de salir con ella…

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más, el Inuzuka le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla, antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo por el pasillo, y recordándole a la ojiverde que tenían una cita a las seis…

Petrificada y sorprendida, Temari se llevó una mano a la mejilla…

Kami sama… ¿era posible que ella le gustara a Inuzuka Kiba…?

No… no podía ser cierto… o tal vez sí…

Igual no tendría nada de malo, ¿no?, ella era soltera, y Kiba también lo era…

Sacudiendo casi con violencia la cabeza, Temari se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su oficina, tratando de no darle mayor importancia al tema, ella apenas y conocía a Kiba, quizás se comportaba igual con todas las chicas, como Kankuro que era el máximo conquistador y soltero codiciado en Suna y por ende le coqueteaba a todas… sí, debía olvidarse de ese tema, al menos momentáneamente, porque tenía enfrente una cantidad descomunal de papeleo que debía terminar…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ino entiende, esto tiene que terminar- sentenció Shikamaru, todavía avanzando con su paso lento por los pasillos del Domo Hokage, ignorando en la medida de lo posible a la rubia platinada que le seguía un paso rezagada, con una mueca de disgusto deformando su supuesto perfecto rostro…

-Entiéndelo tú Shikamaru, Temari terminó ayer contigo, no quiere saber nada más de ti, ya déjala en paz de una buena vez- replicó molesta al saber de la insistencia de su compañero de equipo, quien cabe destacar, la había dejado esperándo toda la noche…

-Lo nuestro fue solo sexo Ino, y eso no va a cambiar nunca… en cambio con Temari…

_¿Con Temari qué?,_ estuvo a punto de preguntar la Yamanaka, cansada de tan sólo indagar sobre la relación de su amigo y la rubia de Suna, pero bien sabía que preguntarlo era caso perdido, ya que ni ella ni nadie había conseguido escuchar nunca lo que fuera que Shikamaru pensara de su relación con la ojiverde. El tema estaba prácticamente prohibido, porque el pelinegro sencillamente no hablaba…

Pero dijera lo que dijera, el Nara no iba a deshacerse tan fácilmente de Ino Yamanaka, que estaba dispuesta a todo por hacerle entender que lo suyo con Temari no iría a ningún lado…

-¡Eh, Shikamaru! ¿¡A dónde demonios crees que vas!? – preguntó casi a voz de grito, al ver que el chico se seguía de largo en lugar de entrar a su oficina.

Y aunque él no se dignó a responderle, la platinada sabía que se dirigía a la oficina de la odiosa embajadora de Suna… quien estando tan ocupada como estaba, le permitió pasar a la persona que llamaba a su puerta sin siquiera preguntar quien era…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con brusquedad y sin importarle parecer grosera, apenas viéndolo entrar y volviendo por completo su atención a los papeles en que trabajaba. Shikamaru que ya esperaba aquella actitud recelosa, suspiró apoyando la espalda contra la puerta…

-Anoche… ¿qué hacía Kiba en tu departamento?- preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero sintiéndose verdaderamente dolido.

Al salir de trabajar la tarde anterior, había querido ir a hablar con ella y explicarle muchas de las cosas que ella no le había permitido al sacarlo de su oficina después de que le confesara sus deslices, pero ella había salido antes, obligándolo a ir a buscarla a casa aún a riesgo de que Kankuro lo matara, y se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de verla dejar pasar a Kiba al interior… y no conforme con eso, casi podría jurar que los había visto casi besándose, justo cuando Kankuro llegó…

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Nara- respondió con desenfado, también haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar indiferente y no mirarlo… pero de reojo pudo ver que el muchacho avanzaba hacia ella…

-Temari yo… _kuso_… - qué difícil era hablar con ella, pensaba el domador de sombras, mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella alzara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y ella prácticamente había aprendido a leer lo que quería decirle a través de su mirada… pero esta vez ella no lo miraba. Ella no quería saber nada de lo que él tuviera que decirle… y eso a él lo frustraba tremendamente…

-Kuso, Temari ¡por lo menos mírame!- le exigió repentinamente él, molesto, fastidiado, enfadado, destrozado, golpeando el escritorio frente a ella con las palmas de las manos bien abiertas en un intento de descargar todo aquello que sentía…

Y acto seguido, ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con indiferencia…

-¿Para qué vago? Si no vas a decirme nada que me interese… márchate ya ¿quieres? Lo que dije ayer iba muy en serio: tu y yo terminamos. Vete con tu amiguita, seguramente te está esperando con las piernas abiertas…

Y dicho esto, la embajadora de Suna volvió sus verdes ojos al escritorio, fingiendo que prestaba atención al papeleo, pero con la vista fija en las manos del hombre que amaba, que las había apretado de pura impotencia…

-Es… ¿tu última palabra?- preguntó el Nara, sintiendo la garganta cerrada y los ojos llenarse de lágrimas… y Temari, que estaba en las mismas, se limitó a asentir lentamente sin levantar la vista… - entonces… espero que seas muy feliz…

Y dándose la media vuelta para que ella no lo viera llorar, Shikamaru Nara salió de aquel lugar sin haber visto el par de gruesas lágrimas que resbalaron por las mejillas de Sabaku no Temari y acabaron estrellándose en el escritorio repleto de papeleo…

* * *

_**La Tortura**, canción interpretada por **Shakira y Alejandro Sanz** que representa muy bien la situación que se está presentando, y debo decir que me siento orgullosa de que Temari esté tan segura de preferir estar lejos de Shikamaru a tenerlo a su lado torturandose, pensando que sólo recordara sus aventuras con Ino cuando esté a su lado... aún cuando su elección de alejarlo duela... y n__o se a ustedes, pero a mi me da gusto que comience a dar el primer paso para seguir con su vida y además se de cuenta de lo que Kiba siente por ella, kyaaaa!!! *o*_

_Como sea, jajaja xD yo se que no era necesaria mi breve explicación, pero queria comentarlo jujuju xP Y antes de despedirme y finalizar esta actualziación, quiero dar mis eternos agradecimientos a **Titxtutemari** y a **TemariGothick**, que se han tomado la molestia d leer y dejar reviwe en este Shika-Tema-Kiba y encima les ha gustado *-* (aun cuando se que ambas son fieles fan's del Shikatema xD) _

_Las quiero, feliz año nuevo!! n.n_


	7. Si la vez

**Cap****ítulo 6. Si La Ves**

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien_

_Que nunca he estado mejor_

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero _

_Por que ya no esta ¡que va!_

_Dile que al final de todo _

_Se lo voy a agradecer…_

_Aunque pensándolo bien_

_Mejor dile que ya no me ves…_

Sentado en el marco de la ventana de su oficina, Shikamaru exhaló lentamente una bocanada de humo y cerró los ojos un momento.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Temari.

Una larga y extenuante semana en la que el pelinegro había tratado de ocupar todo su tiempo en el trabajo en un pobre intento de no pensar más en ella, de reprimir los terribles deseos que sentía por salir a buscarla, del deseo de tan sólo ir a verla a escondidas… se había prometido a sí mismo no molestarla nunca más. No después de que Tsunade sama le informara de su revocación como el guía de la embajadora de Suna…

Una larga y espantosa semana en la que había luchado consigo mismo y prácticamente había perdido el hambre y el sueño a base de tantos cigarrillos que había fumado para mantener a raya la ansiedad de salir corriendo a buscarla...

Mendokusai… desde el principio, había sabido que sería difícil retomar su vida normal, porque no era como si ella hubiera vuelto a su aldea y no fueran a verse nunca más. No. Era más problemático, porque él sabía que ella estaba ahí, en la misma aldea, en el mismo edificio, en el mismo piso y de un momento a otro podría encontrarse, y él tenía que luchar contra sus deseos de ir a por ella y hacerle ver que separarse había sido el más grande error que pudieron haber cometido en su vida…

Y entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo sin darle mucha importancia y manteniéndose en su posición aún con los ojos cerrados. Casi en seguida se arrepintió al escuchar la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos caóticos momentos de su vida…

-¿Se te ha pasado ya el enojo conmigo Shika kun?- preguntó con fingida inocencia la causante de todos sus males y problemas.

-Si no es nada relacionado con el trabajo, márchate – respondió contundente, sin siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada, dando una última calada a su cigarrillo. La platinada hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No me digas, de seguro que tu noviecita te prohibió verme y hablarme, ¿me equivoco? Seguro que esa fue la condición que te puso antes de reconciliarse - insistió Ino, obstinada y con los brazos cruzados, negándose a salir.

Fastidiado, Shikamaru bufó y apagó el cigarro antes de voltear y fulminarla con la mirada… y ella se sorprendió de ver lo demacrado que se veía Shikamaru, además de notar sus ojos sumamente enrojecidos…

-Ella terminó definitivamente conmigo, ¿satisfecha? Es decisión mía el que te alejes –sentenció con amargura en su voz, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y avanzando hacia la salida.

Y sorprendida, la Yamanaka permaneció inmóvil en aquella solitaria oficina, asimilando la información que le habían proporcionado…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten no se sorprendió cuando Kankuro le informó que no iba a poder quedarse por mucho más tiempo en Konoha, a decir verdad, ya había estado esperando escuchar aquellas palabras. Había retrazado su partida, y ella sabía que no podía seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más…

-¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio, con la mirada fija en el cielo azul. Sentado sobre el pasto a su lado, el castaño la miraba fijamente a la cara, tragándose el desasosiego que le provocaba dejarla justo cuando todo iba tan bien…

- Pasado mañana, al amanecer… quizás logre convencer a Gaara de que me permita venir por Temari dentro de un mes, cuando su trabajo termine- sugirió él, en un intento por brindarle esperanzas. La maestra de armas se sonrió y volteó a mirarlo, echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyando ambas manos sobre el pasto para sostenerse.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres tener una relación así?- preguntó ella.

-Creo que al menos deberíamos intentarlo – respondió él muy seguro de sí mismo, pero ni con eso Tenten se sentía segura de que fuera lo correcto…

Y no es que le molestase la idea, al contrario, le parecía un buen detalle de parte de Kankuro el querer viajar en cada oportunidad para verla, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que pasarían más tiempo separados que juntos… y tenía miedo de que él también le rompiera el corazón…

oOoOoOoOoOo

En ese momento, a Shikamaru casi se le detuvo el corazón.

¿Qué hacía, ahora qué hacía? Se preguntaba a sí mismo con su mente trabajando a todo lo que daba y el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en su pecho, mientras se escondía en el recodo del pasillo, porque lamentablemente para él, no se le había ocurrido ninguna estrategia más efectiva que esconderse en el momento preciso en que entraba por el pasillo, y la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abría dejando salir a la joven asistente en compañía de la embajadora a quien en esos momentos terminaba de explicarle algunos detalles poco claros que había encontrado en los reportes en los que trabajaba…

Kami sama, ¡pero sólo a él se le ocurría salir así de su oficina y deambular por el edificio en lugar de irse a otro lugar en donde fuese menos posible encontrarse con Temari!

Pero ya de nada le servía arrepentirse. Quisiera o no, ya estaba ahí… aunque tal vez debería seguir su camino en lugar de esconderse. Seguir avanzando por aquel largo pasillo y saludarle como si nada entre ellos hubiese pasado, mantener oculto el nervio que volver a verla le provocaba, sonreírle y mantener en secreto lo mal que lo había pasado durante aquella extenuante y solitaria semana… pero entonces recordó que tenía justamente una completa semana que ni dormía ni se afeitaba…

Y él no quería que Temari lo viera derrotado, no quería que ella lo viera devastado. No ahora que él mismo había comprobado que se veía más hermosa y radiante que nunca, más feliz y contenta, que en cualquiera de los momentos que había compartido con él…

No, Nara Shikamaru no iba a permitir que Sabaku no Temari lo viera en aquel triste y depresivo estado, así que una vez tomada la decisión, el manipulador de sombras, regresó silencioso tras sus pasos, con la firme decisión de no dejarse ver por ella hasta que pudiera superar la ruptura de su relación…

oOoOoOoOoOo

En punto de las ocho de la noche, Kiba llamó a la puerta de la oficina en donde trabajaba Sabaku no Temari.

Aquella tarde, un poco más temprano, el joven shinobi de Konoha, después de un arduo día de trabajo, se había encontrado con el hermano de la embajadora, que al contarle sobre algunos problemitas con quien esperaba fuese su futura novia, le había dado al Inuzuka la oportunidad de salir de nuevo con la rubia, a quien de inmediato se ofreció a ir a recoger…

Y por supuesto, el joven marionetista de Suna que no vio problema alguno en ello, le aceptó la oferta y se marchó en dirección a la casa de su futura novia, para aprovechar aquellas últimas horas para pasarlas juntos... olvidándose completamente de informar de aquello a su hermana, que al ver a Kiba en su oficina, tan sólo atinó a preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, mirándolo apenas unos segundos a la cara.

-Kankuro me pidió que viniera a recogerte, ya sabes, para que él pudiese salir mas tiempo con Tenten… así que, ¿estás lista?– le dijo tratando de no ponerse nervioso, y levantando de nuevo fugazmente la vista, ella le respondió.

-Ya casi termino, sólo espera un minuto más- dijo serena, casi inexpresiva, volviendo a evadir su vista…y no precisamente porque estuviera sumamente concentrada en su trabajo, sino porque había algo en Kiba que de un tiempo a la fecha la estaba inquietando.

A lo largo de aquella última semana, se había estado encontrando al muchacho en cada pasillo del edificio y cada lugar de la aldea al que iba. Y aunque normalmente no le habría importado, porque era probable que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, de no ser por un comentario que había dicho Kankuro después de que Kiba la hubiera llevado a comprar helados, Temari no se sentiría de aquella manera al estar en su presencia, ni estaría pensando con tanta insistencia lo que en aquellos momentos la estaba inquietando…

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había una manera fácil de deshacerse de aquellos asfixiantes pensamientos, un método drástico pero altamente efectivo que sin pensarlo mucho se atrevió a aplicar.

-Kiba- dijo de pronto ella dejando a un lado el bolígrafo y apilando la hoja junto al resto de los papeles en los que había estado trabajando, interrumpiendo en el acto el monologo balbuceante en que Kiba se había sumido y que ella no había estado escuchando…. - ¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó directa, y el rostro del Inuzuka, al instante enrojeció… y eso le bastó a la rubia para saber que había dado en el blanco.

-Yo…tú… eres muy bonita, ¡hermosa quiero decir…! Cualquiera tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo… - le confesó sin pensárselo dos veces el castaño, a pesar de sentir el rostro tan rojo como solía ponerse Hinata, y tras un par de segundos en silencio, en los que la embajadora de Suna meditaba qué decir, prefirió hacerle otra pregunta igual de directa que la anterior.

-¿Estás esperando que entre nosotros dos surja alguna especie de… relación sentimental?- le cuestionó, más por confirmar sus sospechas que por interés en él, ya que realmente la ruptura con Shikamaru le había afectado demasiado aunque se había estado haciendo la fuerte para no demostrarlo… y de nuevo, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, le respondió sincero…

-Sí, a decir verdad sí…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien Chouji, no es necesario que me invites la cena, he estado comiendo bien – le aseguró Shikamaru a su mejor amigo, a pesar de saber que estaba mintiendo.

-De cualquier manera iremos, hoy es dos por uno en Ichiraku y me apetece invitarte, así que no hay pretexto alguno que me convenza – le dejó bien claro el shinobi de huesos anchos, que nada más enterarse de la ruptura de Shikamaru y Temari, había sacando de la oficina a su amigo que después de un par de semanas sin verlo, había encontrado en un terrible estado físico tal como su amiga Ino le había informado…

Es más, de no ser por ella, el heredero del Clan Akimichi ni siquiera habría ido a buscarlo ya que su equipo había estado en misiones constantes y él se sentía demasiado agotado como para ir a saludar a Shikamaru, que parecía haber adelgazado bastantes kilos de peso, y aunque ya se había afeitado la barba que se había dejado durante esa semana, aquella baja súbita de peso lo hacía ver todavía demacrado…

-Y… ¿has vuelto a ver a Temari?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en que ambos habían estado caminando en silencio, por las calles de la aldea. El Nara no respondió de inmediato, sino que permaneció unos instantes callado.

Había estado evitando a su mejor amigo durante toda aquella semana para de esta manera no hablar de ese tema con él, le dolía pensar siquiera en tener que contarle los detalles de su ruptura con Temari, no quería derrumbarse al contarle el pesar que sentía en su corazón… así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, se obligó a fingir tal y como se lo había propuesto apenas un par de horas antes…

-Esta mañana la vi – dijo sereno a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, -saber que ha seguido con su vida al igual que yo me hizo sentir bien… creo que separarnos fue lo mejor para los dos – continuó explicando tratando de sonar optimista y recuperado, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Después de todo, Chouji era su mejor amigo, y no necesitaba nada más que mirarlo para saber lo mal que se lo estaba pasando… así que, en un intento de reconfortarlo, el joven de huesos anchos, le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro antes de que siguiera con aquellas mentiras…

-Ya veras que todo mejorará pronto y en menos de lo que te imaginas la situación mejorará- le quiso animar el Akimichi con aquellas vagas palabras, negándose a darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo sobre su relación con la rubia de Suna debido a ciertos rumores que en torno a ella había tenido la suerte o desgracia de haber escuchado y que, de llegar a los oídos de Shikamaru, seguramente dejarían al estratega devastado…

Y Shikamaru, agradeciéndole internamente el apoyo moral, le sonrió de medio lado y asintió antes de volver su vista al frente, divisando a lo lejos el puesto de Ichiraku en donde se dispondrían a cenar… hasta que el padre de Chouji apareció para llevárselo a una misión de emergencia.

Tentado a no aceptar aquella misión, el Akimichi quiso quedarse en compañía de su mejor amigo. Ya había pasado una semana sin estar con él dándole el apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba, y quería remediar su ausencia con una abundante cena, y quizás más tarde, un par de platos de sake en el bar para hacerlo olvidar… sin embargo, el Nara se adelantó diciéndole que tenía que ir si no quería problemas con la Hokage…

-Descuida, ya será en otra ocasión – lo disculpó el pelinegro, al ver el rostro contrariado de su mejor amigo, que resignado, asintió dándole la razón.

-Es cierto… trabajo es trabajo y no puedo dejarlo - se dijo como consuelo, suspirando y mirando después, muy seriamente a su amigo. – Pero vendremos a cenar a Ichiraku a mi regreso, sin pretextos- le aseguro, y de inmediato se marchó tras de su padre, dejando a su mejor amigo, solo en mitad de la calle…

Y si Chouji se hubiera retrazado tan solo unos minutos más decidiendo si aceptar o no aquella misión, o si el mismo Shikamaru hubiera decidido ir a cenar a Ichiraku aunque fuese solo, el joven estratega no hubiera emprendido la marcha en dirección a su departamento, por lo que no habría tenido porque pasar por el centro de la aldea y de ésta manera no se hubiera enterado de aquello que el Akimichi había oído sobre su exnovia…

Pero ni Chouji perdió tiempo meditando si debía aceptar o no aquella misión, ni Shikamaru quiso pasar a Ichiraku a cenar solo, por lo que se fue directo a su departamento avanzando a paso lento por las concurridas calles del centro, andando con ambas manos en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón, con la vista siempre al frente y sus pensamientos dedicados a Sabaku no Temari… a quien de pronto le pareció ver a unos metros de él, al lado de Inuzuka Kiba que la estaba abrazando mientras esperaban un plato de castañas asadas…

* * *

_Primero que nada, yo AMO la canción del inició: Si la ves, original de Franco de Vita a dueto con Sin Bandera... la letra es verdaderamente corta venas, y les digo que yo se la dediqué a mi ex cuando recipen habíamos terminado... si nada más me acuerdo y todavía me hace llorar... y creo fervientemente que representa perfectamente la situación de Shikamaru y Temari después de ese truene tan desastroso del capitulo pasado. _

_**temariland**, que bueno que te animaras a leerlo, me da mucho gusto que te atrevieras a expandir los horizontes y encima te haya gustado jajaja; **Titxtu**, hay veces en la vida de una mujer que es mejor enfrentarse a los problemas y terminar por lo sano una relación, a quedarse ahí todavía sufriendo... el detalle está, en que no todas tenemos el valor de nuestra problemática protagonista xD Te kierooo, gracias por leer!, y **TemariGotick**, perdoname por tardar tanto en actualizar! pero entre el trabajo y todos mis ficts se me dificulta continuarlo rápido... uy, y debo deicrte ke me halaga mucho que me consideres una de tus favoritas, para mi es todo un honor y espero no defraudarte n.n _

_Y ahora si, sin nada mas que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, les quiero, gracias por leerme! n.n_


	8. Ahora Quién

**Capítulo 7. Ahora quién.**

_¿Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas?_

_¿Y quien te contara sus miedos y faltas?_

_¿A quien le dejaras dormirse en tu espalda?_

_¡Y luego en el silencio, le dirás te quiero…!_

_Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara,_

_Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada,_

_Y se le olvidara la vida amándote…_

_¿Ahora quien?_

En el momento mismo en que la vio al lado de otro, Shikamaru sintió como si un filoso kunai le perforara de lado a lado el corazón.

Era ella. Sin lugar a dudas era ella, la mujer que amaba, Temari, su Temari, abrazado a otro… y ese otro era Kiba…

¿Tan fácil lo había olvidado? ¿Tan fácil lo había superado?

Por Kami, que tan solo había pasado una semana entera y ella ya lo había reemplazado…

Con el corazón destrozado, los puños fuertemente apretados y una sensación absoluta de impotencia inundándolo, Nara Shikamaru se tragó sus lágrimas de tristeza, su furia, su indignación…

¿Qué caso tenía ir hacia ella y reclamarle? ¿Qué caso tenía decirle que con aquello lo estaba matando? ¿Qué caso tenía, qué caso tenía…si ellos ya habían terminado…?

Y regresando sobre sus pasos, el joven pelinegro, se perdió entre la multitud de personas que iban y venían, absortas todas en sus ocupaciones, sin prestarle la mínima atención a ese pobre con el corazón apabullado, que inesperadamente se topó de frente con los ojos azules de Yamanaka Ino, que lo miraban a la cara…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaban, fue un ataque sorpresa perfecto, acabamos completamente con ellos en cuestión de segundos- contaba orgulloso el Inuzuka, muy contento y satisfecho de sí mismo al contarle a ella sobre sus hazañas, narrando detalladamente cada una de sus misiones importantes en donde había sobresalido por meritos propios, tratando de impresionarla, esperando a cada segundo que ella lo mirase admirada o que le hiciera algún comentario entusiasta…

Y sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el comienzo de aquella cita, ella ni siquiera lo había mirado, limitándose tan sólo a responder con monosílabos falsamente sorprendidos…

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Sabaku no Temari para aceptar ir a cenar con Inuzuka Kiba a solas, y más sabiendo de sus intenciones de cortejarla?

Francamente, por más y más vueltas que le diera a la idea en su cabeza, la rubia de ojos verdes no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué… porque de hecho, cuando todavía ambos estaban en su oficina, cuando apenas se había enterado de sus intenciones, todas sus alarmas se habían activado y en su mente lo único en lo que había pensado era en rechazarlo, decirle lo más amable que le fuera posible, que no estaba interesada en tener una relación amorosa con él… y sin embargo, cuando él le propuso salir a cenar juntos, darse una oportunidad para siquiera intentarlo, ella sin reparos hacía dicho: si está bien… a pesar de saber que no estaba nada bien, porque a ella todavía le dolía lo que había pasado con Shikamaru…

Con su muy amado Shikamaru, que nunca durante todos aquellos años que habían sostenido de relación había hablado de si mismo, que nunca la había arrastrado por las concurridas calles de aquella aldea tomándola de la mano, y por sobre todo, que nunca la había abrazado en público, como Kiba había venido haciendo supuestamente para protegerla de golpes y empujones de la concurrida multitud que descuidada avanzaba…

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que me abraces – le interrumpió de pronto ella, empujando al castaño ligeramente con una mano y el codo, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómoda. Ya sabía que salir con el a solas era una mala idea… pero ya estaba ahí, y ¿qué más podía hacer?

-… perdona, no era mi intención molestarte – reaccionó avergonzado el castaño, un par de segundos tarde, sonriendo casi forzadamente y rascándose distraídamente la cabeza…

De ninguna manera había sido su intención aprovecharse de la situación, mucho menos apresurar las cosas con ella… porque ya sabía que con Temari las cosas no iban nunca rápido, que ella era una chica seria, alguien con quien él podía imaginarse un futuro juntos… pero en aquellas calles, las personas siempre iban y venían sin prestar atención a su alrededor, a veces empujándose unos a otros con tal de pasar… y la única manera que se le había ocurrido para protegerla, era abrazándola…

Y aunque él ya debería saber que ella no era una chica a quien le gustara que la protegieran, sencillamente hacerlo era parte de su instinto y lo hacía casi de forma inconciente…

-Ya no importa, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿quieres?- le dijo ella como única respuesta, queriendo no sonar demasiado molesta. Realmente no quería hacerlo sentir mal, solo mantenerlo ligeramente alejado… y él, asintiendo, recibió en el acto las castañas asadas que habían estado esperando.

-¿Quieres… ir al parque a comerlas? – preguntó en seguida el muchacho, y aunque lo más cortes sería aceptar aquella propuesta, la ojiverde firmemente decidida a terminar aquella horrible cita de una buena vez, no dudó en rechazar su propuesta.

-Preferiría comerlas de camino a casa, estoy cansada de estar sentada todo el día – le explicó lo menos grosera que pudo, tomando del plato una castaña que sopló ligeramente antes de llevársela a la boca, evitando a toda costa mirar la cara del Inuzuka. Presentía que en su varonil y hasta atractivo rostro, se había formado una mueca de ligera tristeza que seguramente le causaría pena y lástima…

-Claro, no hay problema – le respondió un tanto decepcionado el castaño, un par de segundos después, evitando también mirarla a la cara, pensando con tristeza que hasta ahí había llegado con la perfecta embajadora de Suna…

Y sin decir nada más, emprendió la marcha en silencio, con ella caminando a su lado, y sus ojos chocolates fijos en su propio paquete de castañas, luchando contra su propio impulso de buscar mirarla a la cara y suplicar que le diera otra oportunidad… hasta que de pronto, ella se detuvo y con una de sus manos le detuvo al sujetarle del brazo… e inevitablemente, él giro su rostro y la miró.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó sin entender la repentina reacción.

-Kiba – susurró de pronto, volteando y clavando sus ojos verdes sobre él, casi con el corazón y las piernas temblándole. Creía haber visto algo más adelante… no, más bien a alguien…

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió de nueva cuenta el muchacho, comenzando a sentirse ligeramente nervioso cuando ella de pronto volvió a fijar su vista en algún punto al frente… e instintivamente, el moreno quiso voltear también a ubicar aquello que ella miraba… pero la rubia volteó a mirarlo de nueva cuenta…

-¿Te gustaría beber un poco de sake en mi casa? – preguntó después de unos segundos, meditando mejor su próximo movimiento y desechando la idea de preguntarle a él si también lo había visto…

-Nada me gustaría más – respondió con una de sus brillantes y radiantes sonrisas dibujándose en su rostro, conteniendo apenas sus ganas de gritar y saltar de mera felicidad… y obligándose también a sonreír brevemente, la kunoichi de Suna volvió sus ojos al frente.

-Entonces habrá que ir por unas botellas al bar que hay más adelante… con tres estarán bien, para que tengamos una reserva por si llega Kankuro – le dijo tranquila, rogando en silencio por estar equivocada, implorándole a Kami que no fuera Shikamaru a quien creía haber visto entrar por aquel callejón…

-Yo iré por ellas, ¿me esperas por aquí? – sugirió aún entusiasmado el Inuzuka, con toda su atención puesta en ella. Aunque la invitación lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, la perspectiva de que ella quería pasar más tiempo con él, le volvió a infundar los ánimos y la seguridad que había perdido apenas unos instantes antes.

-Claro, te esperaré en esa esquina – respondió accediendo a la idea de separarse, y señalando el lugar en donde creía haber visto entrar a su ex.

Y Kiba, que no sospechaba nada, asintió enérgicamente antes de echar a correr entre la gente, dejando a Temari ahí, sin notar que segundos después, ella también saliera corriendo hasta el callejón con el corazón acelerado.

Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas. Tenía que asegurarse de que había visto bien. Tenía que comprobar que efectivamente, era Shikamaru a quién había visto… porque estaba completamente segura de que después que él, había visto a Yamanaka Ino entrar también a aquel callejón… y aunque la sola idea de encontrarlos juntos le dolía, la rubia de Suna siguió avanzando hasta ese lugar aunque bajando lentamente su velocidad, acercándose lenta y sigilosamente para poder verlos sin delatarse, para poder espiarlos sin necesidad de llamar su atención, conteniendo las gruesas lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus verdes y cristalinos ojos, luchando contra el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta en el preciso instante en que vio a su rival friccionándose sin pudor contra su amado, buscando frenéticamente desnudarlo, devorarlo apenas con sus labios…

Y sintiéndose incapaz de ver aquello un segundo más, Sabaku no Temari cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a encontrar a Kiba lo antes posible y salir finalmente de ahí, sin siquiera darse cuenta del instante en que había soltado su plato de castañas asadas que se esparcieron por el suelo, y sin ver después a Shikamaru empujando con fuerza y sin delicadeza a la rubia platinada que retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar caer.

-¡He dicho que es suficiente Ino!, ¡¿hasta cuando entenderás que tú y yo terminamos? – casi gritó el pelinegro, limpiándose con brusquedad los labios y mirando mal a su ex compañera de equipo, que aunque se sintió repentinamente humillada, se mantuvo serena.

-Tú eres el que no entiende Shikamaru- le espetó ella, conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía aún en el instante en que él le dio la espalda, rechazándola de nuevo otra vez… - lo nuestro no puede estar acabado Shika, yo te amo, tú lo sabes – comenzó a decirle casi desesperada, sujetándolo del brazo para obligarlo a detener sus pasos, tratando en vano arreglar las cosas que más y más se complicaban…

Ella sabía que tenía que explicarle el motivo por el cual lo había seguido hasta aquel callejón por el cual él había tratado de perderla, tenía que explicarle porqué se había interpuesto entre él y la salida, empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que poseía contra la pared para así poder besarlo, abrazarlo, tratando de excitarlo… ella tenía que explicarle que lo único que había querido con eso, era tratar aunque en vano, de recordarle que él también la amaba, que él también la deseaba…

Pero Nara Shikamaru no tenía intención alguna de quedarse ni un instante más con ella.

Quería alejarse de Ino, de Temari, de Kiba, de todos en aquella aldea… necesitaba con urgencia perderse, olvidar. Quería tomar sake como nunca antes lo había hecho, emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, ahogarse él y sus penas en botellas y botellas de alcohol, y necesitaba hacerlo con tanta urgencia, que sin controlar sus fuerzas, volvió a empujar a Ino para soltarse de su agarre, sin siquiera inmutarse al verla caer sentada contra el piso…

-¡Terminamos Ino, entiende eso de una buena vez y deja de seguirme! – le gritó él furioso, mirándola apenas durante unos segundos con el infinito rencor que sentía hacia ella y hacia la vida que gracias a ella lo estaba haciendo sufrir como nadie tenía una idea…

Y ella, sorprendida, casi asustada, se quedó ahí tirada, con sus ojos azules rebosantes de gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas, tan sólo mirándolo alejarse para siempre de su vida, conciente por primera vez que su amado Shikamaru estaba hablando completa y absolutamente enserio… y ante eso, ella no tenía manera de replicar...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Pero Temari…- quiso replicar Kiba, un tanto sorprendido al ver a la rubia ojiverde destapar la primera de las botellas de sake y darle un trago directo a la bebida sin que él pudiera siquiera evitarlo.

-Las castañas fueron suficientes Kiba, ya verás que no me hará daño – le respondió tras limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, queriendo convencerlo de que no tenía el estomago vacío aún cuando sabía perfectamente que apenas y había comido una o dos castañas. Suspirando, el Inuzuka volvió a sentarse frente a ella, aceptando aunque de mala manera, que no iba a poder quitarle la botella de las manos.

-Vale… pero deberías servirte en el plato, para que no se te suba tan rápido – le sugirió mirando unos instantes el par de platos que había sacado de la cocina y que yacían en el borde de la mesa. Mirándole con burla, Temari le respondió.

-¿No será que no tienes resistencia al alcohol? Vaya, y yo que pensé que estaba ante un verdadero hombre – le reto sutilmente, conciente de que el castaño, al igual que Kankuro, no soportaban que los menospreciaran… y en el acto, la indignación se apoderó del moreno, que extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Dame esta botella, ya te demostraré cuanto es que puedo beber – sentenció él, serio, dispuesto a salvaguardar su orgullo de hombre, porque él no era ningún niñito que no soportara beber…

Y sonriendo ligeramente satisfecha, la rubia de Suna, le dio la botella sellada, mirándolo comenzar a beber, completamente segura de que el alcohol era lo que los dos necesitaban, por lo que también se puso la botella de sake en los labios y comenzó a beber…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿En serio quieres seguir bebiendo?- preguntó un tanto dubitativo el joven bar tender que miraba receloso a Shikamaru.

Desde que había llegado al lugar, pidiéndole que le sirviera el sake más fuerte que tenía, había desconfiado de él… no porque dudara en que pagaría, más bien, porque nunca antes lo había visto por el lugar y no parecía tener demasiada resistencia contra el alcohol… y el heredero del Clan Nara, mirándolo fijamente aunque ya con la vista borrosa, sacó de un bolsillo del chaleco el dinero que dejó sobre el mostrador.

-Voy a beber hasta quedar inconciente…- susurró arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, y enfocando con esfuerzo la vista en el nombre bordado de la camisa del chico del bar que miró al dinero y al pelinegro con sorpresa.- … ¿Sentaro? – preguntó mirando después al muchacho, que asintió.

-Sí, me llamo Sentaro- le confirmo, y Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado antes de tomarse el plato de sake de un trago.

-Bien… entonces Sentaro, vas a traerme todo el sake que necesite hasta quedar completamente borracho, que quede inconciente, que no sepa ni quien demonios soy… porque quiero olvidarla Sentaro, quiero olvidar a esa mujer problemática que tanto me hace falta – le balbuceó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, conciente de los primeros estragos que el alcohol estaba causando en su cuerpo… y sonriendo con tristeza, el bar tender le sirvió otro plato.

-Así que todo esto es por una mujer – comentó tranquilo. ¿Como no lo había intuido antes? Si la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes que entraban al lugar, estaban ahí por penas de amor… y esta vez, en lugar de tomarse el ardiente líquido de una sola vez, Shikamaru se quedó con el plato en los labios, saboreándolo por unos instantes, al igual que el recuerdo de esa mujer que tanto amaba…

-Sí… esto es por ella… por ti, Temari…

Y Shikamaru brindó por ella, sin saber que en su departamento, también ella buscaba fervientemente olvidar…

* * *

_Pues bien… tengo un anuncio importante para los pocos que siguen este fict, y es justamente que a partir de este capitulo, Sólo déjate amar comenzará a ser una publicación quincenal, es decir, que cada dos semanas van a tener un capítulo nuevo, con el propósito de poder llevarlo lo más pronto posible a su fin y de ésta manera poder dedicarle más tiempo a los otros ficts que tengo. _

_Espero contar con su apoyo, comprensión, y que por supuesto, les guste lo que voy a estar escribiendo para ustedes jejeje. Gracias __por los reviews, que pasen un maravilloso fin de semana, les kiero! n.n_


	9. Hacer el Amor con Otro

**Capítulo 8. Hacer el Amor con Otro**

_Quise olvidarte, con el…_

_¡__Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades!_

_Y me salio tan mal…_

_Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire…_

-Esta botella es mía Kiba – le dijo imperativamente ella, mirándolo orgullosa, aferrando con ambas manos la última botella de sake que les quedaba.

-Pero si tu ya estas borracha, si tomas aunque sea un poquito mas te quedarás dormida – replicó al instante el castaño, también con una buena cantidad de alcohol en la sangre que le daba el valor para hablarle de aquella manera a la dueña de sus desvelos… a quien por supuesto, no le agradó en lo más mínimo aquellas palabras.

-Borracha tu abuela fíjate – le espetó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada, y usando todas sus fuerzas para atraer hacia sí misma la botella, consiguiendo finalmente arrebatársela a Kiba, y de paso irse de espaldas al tiempo que gritaba…

Y al escuchar el estruendo de la botella romperse, el moreno de inmediato se inclinó por sobre la mesa para verificar el bienestar de la embajadora, sintiéndose ligeramente asustado…

-¡Temari!- casi grito, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle si estaba bien, la melodiosa risa de la kunoichi, en conjunto de la maravillosa vista de su ropa interior y sus piernas descubiertas lo absorbieron por completo dejándolo unos segundos sin aliento…

-Esto… esto es el colmo – susurró de pronto ella, hablando todavía entre risas, inconciente del espectáculo con que su compañero se estaba deleitando. – Por egoístas, ni tu ni yo podremos tomarnos este sake – susurró poco a poco calmándose, sin poder todavía borrarse la sonrisa del rostro, pero llevándose unos segundos después la mano a los labios, queriendo tomarse las gotitas del aguardiente que le habían quedado…

Y él, que excitado no se había atrevido a moverse ni un milímetro, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con deleitante placer, saboreándose igual que ella, al verla pasarse la lengua por sus dedos, imaginándose que era su miembro erecto… e inevitablemente, Kiba se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna e intento en vano ahogar un gemido que aquella imaginación suya le producía…

-¿Tú también quieres un poco?- preguntó inocente la rubia, sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado en él, y separando inconcientemente las piernas y levantando ligeramente la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos, imaginando verlo con toda su atención puesta en el lugar en donde la botella se había roto…

Y sin embargo, al ver su respiración entrecortada, su rostro ligeramente teñido de rojo, y sus brillantes ojos chocolates velados del deseo claramente fijos sobre ella, un repentino bochorno la invadió por completo, haciéndola conciente de que el Inuzuka estaba deseoso, pero no de sake… y algo en su interior se encendió.

-¿No vas a responderme?- preguntó con voz sensual, apoyándose en sus manos para poder sentarse y verlo mejor a la cara… y aunque él quería responderle, simplemente las palabras no brotaban de su garganta.

Estaba excitado, sumamente excitado, y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran esos carnosos labios, que ante la sola idea de saberlo ansioso, sonrieron orgullosos y seductores al tiempo que volvía a empapar uno de sus dedos con el líquido regado y se lo llevaba a los labios para succionarlo lenta y placenteramente, consiguiéndole un nuevo gemido al moreno, que aunque no quería, se obligó a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y volteó hacia otro lado para dejar de verla…

-Quieres hacerme tuya, ¿verdad Kiba? – susurró tentadora la rubia, incorporándose con gracia y sensualidad que el shinobi notó apenas de reojo, viéndola después como apoyaba ambas manos sobre la pequeña mesa, y se inclinaba hacia él para rozar lentamente con su aliento aquella piel morena…

Y es que, el hecho de saber el efecto que provocaba en un hombre como Inuzuka Kiba, repentinamente la hizo sentir inmensamente poderosa, y aunado a eso, al escucharlo ahogar un tercer gemido contra el que el shinobi ya no estaba seguro de poder luchar, su curiosidad por saber cuanto era que la deseaba, la animó a insistirle más y ponerlo a prueba…

-¿Eso tampoco vas a respondérmelo? – preguntó de nueva cuenta ella, subiéndose de rodillas a la mesa y sonriendo sumamente satisfecha ante el temblor en que el chico se estaba sumiendo nada más con sentir su aliento tan cerca… pero ella quería saber todavía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder soportar su lascivia…

Así que, sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias de sus actos, la ojiverde de Suna pasó su mano con firmeza sobre los genitales masculinos, atrapados en aquel pantalón negro ajustado, sintiendo en el instante mismo como su presa se dejó de resistir y gimió audiblemente aunque sin tener el valor ni la voluntad de volver a mirarla a la cara, evitando en vano esconder la expresión de infinito placer que aquel toque le provocó, y que en la embajadora también causó un aumento súbito de libido que la llevó a incitarlo todavía más…

-¿Es esto lo que quieres Kiba? Onegai, dime si esto es lo que quieres… - susurró ella en su oído, sintiéndose también tremendamente excitada, pasando lentamente su lengua por su piel, succionando lentamente en su oreja, friccionando de nueva cuenta su mano contra el miembro erecto del Inuzuka, que volvió a gemir más audiblemente y se atrevió por fin a sujetarla por las caderas y halarla para atraerla contra él…

-Sí Temari, si… esto es lo que quiero – jadeó él al sentir el peso del escultural cuerpo femenino deslizarse sobre sus piernas, friccionándose sin más demora contra su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo de las más placenteras sensaciones que por fin descubría reales y más intensas que las que había experimentado durante sus húmedos sueños…

Porque Inuzuka Kiba no podía ser hipócrita e intentar hacerle creer que no deseaba sentir su apetecible cuerpo desnudo desde hacía mucho…

-Entonces tómame Kiba, ¡hazme tuya aquí y ahora! – le ordenó casi en un grito que de pronto se matizaba como una súplica, y que de inmediato, el experto rastreador acalló cubriéndole la boca con sus labios en un intenso y pasional beso que desde hacía tiempo venía deseando, dejando por primera vez a sus ágiles y masculinas manos tocar con libertan la bronceada piel bajo la larga falda de la chica, deslizándose sin demora hacia sus glúteos para atraerla todavía más hacia él y de esta manera ejercer una mayor presión entre sus cuerpos, sintiéndose en el momento mismo a punto de llegar al paraíso…

Y sin embargo, después de varios minutos degustando el dulce sabor de su boca, la suave textura de sus piernas, y el ardiente calor de todo su cuerpo, el mismo Kiba tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tomar a esa excitante rubia ahí mismo en mitad de la sala, tal y como ella se lo pedía…

Porque, por muy excitado que estuviera, sabía y era plenamente conciente de que no sería nada bueno si Sabaku no Kankuro entraba por aquella puerta y los encontraba ahí en mitad de su sala, teniendo relaciones sexuales…

Así que, deteniendo sus besos y sus caricias tan sólo unos segundos, apenas los suficientes para que pudieran ambos recuperar el aliento, y todavía con la rubia sobre su regazo, el muchacho le miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de volver a besarla en los labios, esta vez de forma breve, con dulzura, antes de poder decirle porqué se había detenido.

-No quisiera encontrarme con tu hermano aquí… tal vez deberíamos ir a la parte de arriba - le pidió en un susurro, volviendo nuevamente a besarla con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo pasional, en espera de convencerla.

De alguna manera, él quería que su primera vez juntos fuera especial, algo inolvidable para ambos… y aunque definitivamente, poseerla en el piso de madera entre la mesa y la sala era una idea que le sonaba muy tentadora y casi inolvidable, no quería imaginar lo que le haría su mejor amigo si lo encontraba en plena faena ahí con su hermana…

Y Temari, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior, finalmente asintió y enroscó ambas piernas alrededor de aquel masculino cuerpo, y aferró ambas manos a la castaña melena, al tiempo que posaba deleitante sus labios muy cerca de la oreja del Inuzuka que por unos momentos no entendió lo que aquel abrazo significaba…

-Sólo si aceptas llevarme de esta manera – le pidió finalmente ella, negándose rotundamente a separarse de él.

Francamente, en aquellos precisos momentos, a la ojiverde lo que menos le importaba era que su hermano Kankuro los encontrara teniendo sexo, porque el acto de dos cuerpos desnudos unidos, era lo único importante en aquellos momentos…

Y finalmente, tras hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas y respirar profundo, Kiba le cumplió a la rubia el capricho y con gran esfuerzo se levantó con ella enroscada a su cuerpo, haciendo un par de movimientos, que le permitieron escuchar el intenso gemido de la rubia, en el instante en que sus cuerpos de nueva cuenta se friccionaron…

Y por Kami, que el Inuzuka tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder avanzar hacia las escaleras, y todavía necesitó concentrarse todavía más ahí, ya que a cada escalón que subía, Temari gemía con más fuerza y la fricción le parecía más y más placentera, haciéndole olvidar que de haberse separado y llevarla tan sólo tomados de las manos, ya hubieran llegado desde hacía mucho al cuarto… aunque seguramente ninguno de los dos lo hubiera disfrutado tanto.

-Es la puerta de la izquierda – susurró de pronto Temari, haciéndole ver que su torturante placer se había terminado, y guiándolo sin demora hacia la privacidad de su habitación, completa y absolutamente segura de lo que ambos estaban haciendo, y en lo que todo aquello iba a desembocar…

Porque a estas alturas, las cosas ya no eran un juego. Ahora sí que iban muy en serio.

A fin de cuentas, los dos eran ya unos adultos que sabían lo que hacían, y ella principalmente, sabía que, una cosa era jugar a excitar a Kiba, y otra muy distinta estar en su cuarto en la planta de arriba, en donde nadie podría interrumpirlos… así que, nada mas cerrar la puerta, ella dejó de aferrarse a él con brazos y piernas, y sin demora alguna comenzó a desabrocharle la chamarra mientras iba dejando un rastro de suaves y tentadores besos sobre su cuello, desfajándole sin problemas la camiseta de maya e introduciendo bajo esta el par de ágiles manos, haciéndolo estremecer y dejándolo casi sin aliento cuando recorrió con deleitante placer los abdominales bien marcados y se detuvo después junto al borde del pantalón, rozando lenta y tortuosamente aquella sensible zona, tratando sin mucho esfuerzo de incitarlo a continuar con lo que escaleras abajo estaban haciendo… y por supuesto, el rastreados accedió.

Sujetándola suavemente por las manos, e inclinando al instante su rostro para atrapar entre sus labios los suaves y sonrosados de ella, el moreno a pasos lentos la hizo retroceder hasta que llegaron cerca de la cama, deteniendo por breves momentos las intenciones de Temari por desnudarlo.

Él no quería ir demasiado rápido a pesar de todo el deseo sexual que había acumulado, porque quería por sobre todas las cosas, hacerla sentir amada, hacerle ver que para él, aquello no era sólo una aventura, que lo que pasara aquella noche era algo importante y serio, no un simple polvo…

Así que, tomándose su tiempo para mantener a raya las ansias, el Inuzuka se separo durante breves instantes de ella, mirándola intensamente a sus verdes y brillantes ojos, quitándose de un solo y ágil movimiento la camisa de maya para después, y sólo después de eso, poder sujetarla de la cintura en busca de la intersección en donde el obi se mantenía sujetado para poder quitarlo y deshacerse después de la yukata, perdiendo entonces en ese momento el aliento al descubrirla únicamente vestida con la pantaleta de encaje de lencería negra que tenía puesta y que no hacía más que incrementar la sensualidad que todo su ser desprendía, incrementando también en él su deseo de acariciarla poco a poco, de poder admirar largo y tendido su curvilíneo cuerpo, de perderse en las cumbres de sus firmes pechos, lo estrecho de su cintura y lo sinuoso de sus caderas, delineando cada parte de ese femenino cuerpo aunque fuera sólo con sus dedos…

Y sin embargo, mientras embobado observaba a esa beldad rubia, dudando unos segundos sobre si debería esperar más a despojarla de aquella última prenda, ella reclamó entonces su derecho a desnudarlo, desabrochando con agilidad el negro pantalón que por acción de la gravedad cayó limpiamente al piso, en el momento mismo en que Temari detenía sus dos manos sobre la piel morena del masculino pecho, acariciándolo mientras ascendía hasta los hombros y se entrelazaban detrás del cuello en un abrazo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se adhería ardientemente a él al mismo tiempo que sus labios se vieron atrapados en un intenso y pasional beso seguido de las ardientes caricias de las manos masculinas que la estrechaban contra él mismo y buscaban desesperadamente llenarse de ella…

Y afortunadamente para él, la cama no estaba ya muy lejos puesto que a sólo unos minutos de haber iniciado el intenso contacto, la ardiente embajadora de Suna comenzó a despojarse de la última prenda que tenía para después seguir con la de él, rozándole el miembro erecto con los dedos y haciéndole perder todo su autocontrol que lo llevó a recostarla con prisa y sin contemplaciones sobre la cama, acomodándose de inmediato entre sus piernas que acarició fugazmente mientras le mordía ansioso los labios y la escuchaba gemir ante el peso de su cuerpo y su ágil mano que se había abierto paso hasta su intimidad, hurgando en su entrepierna con deleitante placer, acariciándola apenas de forma superficial e introduciendo poco a poco uno de sus dedos, buscando de ésta manera asegurarse que estuviera lista para recibirlo.

De ninguna manera quería lastimarla, por eso quería asegurarse de que estuviera completamente empapada, húmeda a más no poder, antes de poder dirigir su miembro erecto hacia su entrada, rozándola lenta y placenteramente antes de por fin decidirse a entrar, hundiéndose poco a poco en ella, esperando darle el tiempo suficiente a que se adaptara a él, conteniendo todavía sus ansias para poder hacerla sentir amada y no solamente deseada… porque antes que saciar sus propios deseos, Inuzuka Kiba buscaba hacerle el amor...

Comenzando un lento vaivén, el moreno dio inicio entonces al movimiento placentero en que por fin los dos se unían, acariciándole con cuidado la cintura, aferrando firmemente las manos a sus caderas, mordiendo superficialmente el fino cuello, succionando ocasionalmente la dorada piel, gimiendo y escuchándola gemir a cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, en cada lenta fricción en el interior de aquella estrecha cavidad, disfrutando con cada fibra de su ser el poder por fin tenerla, deseando fervientemente poder prolongar eternamente cada uno de sus embistes, cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus besos, cada uno de sus gemidos y de sus jadeos, fundiéndose una y otra vez en ella, de una manera en que nunca nadie lo había hecho, y que irremediablemente, a Temari le trajo recuerdos de Shikamaru.

Sí, de ese sensual vago, que nada mas tenerla a solas rápidamente la desnudaba para estrecharla entre sus brazos, mordiéndole placenteramente cada parte de su cuerpo, raspando su piel con la barba en cada beso, hundiéndose rápida y desesperadamente en ella sin detenerse a comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente mojada, clavándole las manos en las nalgas para sujetarla y entrar más y más dentro de ella, gimiendo estruendosamente muy cerca de su oído, olvidándose completamente de toda su actitud racional y entregándose completamente a su instinto animal, primitivo y salvaje que a ambos enloquecía, llevándola con ello al más bello de los paraísos casi en cuestión de segundos, tan apresurado, tan desenfrenado, que ahora que se encontraba haciéndolo de una forma totalmente diferente, no podía menos que hacerle recordar amargamente que no se encontraba en los brazos de su amado, conteniendo con gran esfuerzo el llanto…

Porque aunque Temari había sabido desde un principio que con quien se estaba acostando no era Shikamaru, no fue hasta aquel momento al tener a Kiba hundiéndose en su interior, que se dio cuenta que ni acostándose con otro iba conseguir olvidar el dolor que sentía en su corazón…

* * *

_Aw… Ya se que había dicho que tendrían esta continuación el viernes pasado, pero escribir este capitulo me costo muchísimo más trabajo del planeado: prácticamente, me estanqué en el momento en que los dos entraron a la habitación y fácilmente, reescribí las cosas unas 4 veces hasta que me quedara como quedó… y si les soy sincera, creo que todavía me faltó un poco más no se si de narración o de sentimiento, pero de plano ya no supe como hacerle! Perdonen por la decepción u.u _

_Pero bueno, espero que para el próximo capitulo no me pase lo mismo, o de lo contrario, comenzaré a pensar que necesito unas vacaciones para dejar de pensar xD la canción, por supuesto que se llama Hacer el amor con otro, y la canta Alejandra Guzmán._

_Gracias Titxu y TemariGothick por leer y dejarme el review!, les quiero! Espero traer el siguiente capitulo en 2 semanas sin más retrasos _


	10. Mientes tan bien

**Capitulo 9****. Mientes tan bien**

_Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo…_

_Tú me mientes en la cara, y yo me vuelvo un ciego…_

_Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego,_

_Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego…_

_Cuando dices luego…_

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo._

_Cuando dices vida, yo estaré contigo,_

_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro…_

_¡Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo!_

_Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…_

Con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por su ventana, Temari despertó aún sintiéndose cansada. Ya tenía más o menos dos semanas sintiéndose así… y eso, sin contar las nauseas matutinas que desde el mismo tiempo sufría…

Kami, iba a tener que empezar a cancelarle las cenas que Kiba le invitaba, porque definitivamente le estaban cayendo de peso, tenía que ser eso, ella no encontraba otra explicación…

Con aquella idea en la mente y ejerciendo un poco de presión con una de sus manos sobre la boca del estómago, la ojiverde de Suna se puso lentamente de pie, y aún vistiendo únicamente el pijama, bajó al piso inferior en dirección de la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse el remedio casero para las nauseas que desde hacía dos semanas había estado tomando... aunque en esta ocasión, no fue siquiera capaz de prepararlo debido a las intensas ganas de vomitar, que apenas y controló hasta que pudo llegar al sanitario… y que en definitiva, no le auguraron nada bueno…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Sabes que lo que beber toda la noche no es nada bueno, ¿verdad Shikamaru?- habló a sus espaldas el muchacho de cabellera corta y castaña clara, mirando cansado al heredero Nara, que se refrescaba la cara con el agua helada que salía del lavabo. – Además, creo que deberías irte a tu casa, seguramente tus familiares deben estar preocupados – siguió diciéndole, manteniéndose cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con el entrecejo arrugado. Sin embargo, el otro muchacho pareció no escucharlo…

-No estás en posición de opinar al respecto Sentaro, de cualquier modo, te estoy pagando por las comidas y las botellas – respondió tranquilamente y a secas el ojinegro, aún agachado y con el agua escurriéndole por el rostro, juntando un poco de agua entre sus manos y llevándosela a la boca para enjuagarse. Suspirando resignado, el joven de cabellera castaña, sacudió molesto la cabeza.

-El problema no es el dinero idiota – le espetó antes de darse la media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.- Simplemente, no quisiera encontrarte un día aquí bien muerto – le dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta que a estas alturas ya sabía que no vendría, salió dejando al otro solo, tan sólo escuchándolo escupir…

Muerto…

Sentaro había dicho muerto, y eso mismo se repitió mentalmente durante unos segundos el ojinegro, permaneciendo unos instantes más con el rostro sobre el lavabo, ya fuera pensando o tan sólo esperando…

Hasta ese momento, Nara Shikamaru no había pensado en morir. Tan sólo había intentado fervientemente olvidar, naturalmente sin conseguirlo… y levantando entonces el torso, el joven estratega miró atentamente el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, y no pudo evitar medio sonreír apenas con ironía, entendiendo la preocupación del bar tender que desde hacía dos semanas lo había estado cuidando… porque en efecto, aún cuando estaba todavía vivo, la palidez que ahora había en su rostro, era prácticamente la de un muerto…

Y dándole la espalda a su propio reflejo, el joven shinobi tomó una de las toallitas que había junto al lavamanos y comenzó a secarse la cara, considerando tal vez un mejor método para acabar de una buena vez con su absurda y vacía existencia…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Yamanaka Ino consiguió poner en su lugar el último de los equipos médicos en su lugar correspondiente, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente un par de segundos antes de apartar poco a poco sus manos, en espera de que ocurriera o no un mini derrumbe.

Últimamente no había tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital, y debido a eso había decidido encargarse de ordenar la bodega y limpiar todo lo que le fuera posible; necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar más en Shikamaru, a quien desde hacía dos semanas no había visto y no le parecía conveniente ir a buscar… no después de tanto daño que le había hecho en su necedad de tenerlo…

Aunque tenía que aceptar que aquella mañana el pelinegro no había conseguido salir de sus pensamientos gracias a Chouji, a quien se había encontrado por casualidad y le había contado que el Nara parecía simplemente haber desaparecido de la aldea porque no había ido a trabajar a la oficina, ni a dormir a su casa durante las mismas dos semanas que tenía ella de no verlo… y a estas alturas, la rubia platinada comenzaba a pensar que eso era en gran medida su culpa y por lo tanto, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

-Disculpa, ¿dónde está urgencias? – se escuchó que preguntaban de pronto casi con desesperación en el mostrador, e Ino, reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz, sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle por completo el cuerpo…

-Por este pasillo a la izquierda – informó con tranquilidad la encargada de la recepción.

-Gracias – escuchó de nueva cuenta la platinada aquella voz, y tras unos segundos en los que reacciono, se dio la media vuelta y salió con paso lento de la pequeña bodega que estaba frente a la recepción, y mirando a la encargada, preguntó.

-¿Esa era la embajadora de Suna?- dijo nerviosa, imaginando mil y un motivos por el cual la hermana del Kazekage pudiera estar ahí en el hospital, y la encargada, mirándola apenas unos instantes, asintió antes de volver la vista a los documentos que llenaba.

-Sí, era ella – confirmó, y la Yamanaka, sin mucho pensárselo, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la bodega, y avanzó con paso lento en dirección a urgencias, sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta, pero completamente decidida.

Tenía que hablar con Temari y explicarle la situación con Shikamaru, decirle que estaba desaparecido y que lamentaba mucho haberse metido entre ellos… Ino tenía que tragarse su orgullo, aceptar la derrota y volver a unir a esa rubia con el hombre del que ella siempre había estado enamorada y que nunca le había correspondido… y sin embargo, en cuanto la vio al final del pasillo, sentada tranquilamente en uno de los asientos de espera, la ojiazul no se vio capaz de ir hasta ella y decirle todo aquello que iba pensando, por lo que permaneció oculta en el recodo de aquel pasillo, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente en el pecho, escuchando a Sakura recibirla e invitándola a pasar a uno de los consultorios privados…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿En qué puedo servirte, Temari san?- preguntó cordialmente Haruno Sakura, una vez ingresaron a uno de los consultorios, invitándola a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, y aunque ellas apenas y habían cruzado palabras en el pasado, de inmediato comenzó a decirle todos los síntomas padecidos, brindándole su plena confianza.

-Creo que tengo indigestión, por las mañanas me despierto con nauseas, a veces mareos… hoy vomité sin siquiera haber desayunado… ¿podrías hacerme algunos estudios? Un lavado intestina, o tal vez ponerme algún suero… – sugirió ella, segura de qué era lo que tenía y queriendo agilizar lo más posible las cosas. Sin embargo la pelirrosada tan sólo se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el papel en donde anotaba los síntomas de la rubia y que posteriormente debería anexar al expediente médico.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sientes esas molestias?- siguió cuestionando, haciendo caso omiso a las sugerencias de la embajadora, que respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

-Unas dos semanas más o menos – dijo, y en el acto, Sakura levantó la vista y la miró sorprendida…

-¿Dos semanas?- preguntó ligeramente confundida, queriendo comprobar que había escuchado bien. Era probable que Temari hubiera querido decir días, y no semanas… pero la rubia de ojos verdes asintió llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al estomago, de nuevo sintiendo las espantosas ganas de vomitar…

-Sí, dos semanas… he estado cenando pesado últimamente – confesó, sintiendo más asco al recordar las abundantes cenas que Kiba le había invitado y que ahora la tenían en tan desagradable estado… y sin embargo, Sakura no pensaba igual…

-Temari san… perdona que lo pregunte pero, ¿has… tenido relaciones sexuales en el último mes? – preguntó esperando no ofenderla, y adivinando la respuesta en la mirada de la otra, que ante la cuestión de pronto abrió ligeramente más sus ojos verde aguamarina y se quedó por unos instantes casi con la boca abierta, con una nueva idea en la cabeza…

-Por Kami… no puede ser… - balbuceó incrédula, sorprendida y casi aterrada, mirando a la Haruno frente a ella, y al mismo tiempo sin mirarla.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua al pensar que una indigestión estomacal pudiera durar tanto tiempo? El sólo pensarlo era absurdo… porque tal y como había preguntado Sakura, Temari sí tenido relaciones sexuales durante aquel último mes…

Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su corazón y unas irremediables ganas de llorar que se obligó a contener cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la kunoichi de Suna trató en la medida de lo posible de respirar profundo y mantenerse en completa calma, a pesar de estar completamente alarmada. Estaba embarazada. Por Kami, casi podía estar segura de que estaba embarazada… y no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que iba a hacer…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Y de pronto, Kiba sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies al descubrir el lugar hacia donde el perfume de Temari lo dirigía: el hospital.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Temari en aquel lúgubre lugar? Al moreno no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquel edificio lleno de gente enferma y paredes blancas a los que uno iba sólo cuando estuviera enfermo o mal herido; el sólo pasar en frente, a veces le deprimía... y en aquellos momentos, le preocupaba al imaginar mil y un razones de porque su novia estaba en aquel lugar…

Porque sí, desde que ambos habían pasado aquella maravillosa noche juntos, para el experto rastreador, Temari se había convertido desde ese momento en su novia oficial para beneplácito de Sabaku no Kankuro que se marchó más tranquilo a Suna después de enterarse de aquella noticia… y dado que desde entonces el Inuzuka prácticamente no se le había separado a la ojiverde, encontrar repentinamente su aroma en aquel lugar, le ponía los nervios de punta…

Aunque, tenía que admitir que durante los últimos días la había estado notando diferente, un tanto pálida, e incluso su perfume natural había cambiado un poco… pero él no le había dado la menor importancia, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se habían ido suscitando aquellos cambios… pero ahora que estaba ahí frente al hospital, la sola idea de que Temari había estado enfermando en frente suyo sin que se diera cuenta le parecía algo sumamente alarmante… y es que él no se perdonaría que algo malo le ocurriera a la mujer que tanto amaba, por lo que entró en el hospital y se adentró en sus pasillos haciendo caso omiso de la mujer de la recepción y mucho menos de Ino, que sentada sobre uno de los banquitos de la sala de espera, con una expresión sombría que de inmediato cambió en cuanto lo vio, se puso repentinamente de pie.

-¡Kiba…! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho ya que la presencia del muchacho le arruinaba los planes de interceptar a la kunoichi de Suna nada más verla salir del consultorio… pero él ni siquiera le respondió.

Concentrado únicamente en entrar en la misma habitación en que estaba Temari y averiguar la realidad de la situación, el castaño abrió la puerta del consultorio y entró en él sin siquiera avisar, encontrándose su novia sentada frente al escritorio con una prueba de embarazo en las manos… y al instante, todas las piezas sueltas embonaron en su cabeza.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Si Temari presentaba los mismos síntomas que en su momento había presentado Kurenai sensei cuando se había embarazado! ¡Todos, todos los síntomas estaban ahí! La palidez, el cambio de aroma, su apetito… ¡todo! Por Kami, iba a ser papá, ¡iban a ser papás!

-Oh por Kami… ¡Estás embarazada! – casi gritó sintiéndose repentinamente el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra.

E ingresando en dos pasos al consultorio, el moreno se abalanzó sobre la rubia que apenas y se puso de pie cuando se vio envuelta en aquellos fuertes brazos, estrechándola con fuerza sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mirada sorprendida de la Haruno que tan impactada como la propia Temari por la repentina intromisión, tan sólo se quedo quieta, inmóvil, tan solo admirando la felicidad que del Inuzuka emanaba, sintiendo repentinamente una punzadita de envidia al darse cuenta de lo afortunada que la embajadora había sido al enamorarse de Kiba, que al igual que la pelirrosa, no se percató de la expresión sombría de la futura madre que casi por accidente miró hacia la puerta y sintió un fuerte nudo presionando su corazón al encontrar ahí parada a Ino Yamanaka…

-Mi madre va a desmayarse en cuanto se entere… ¡Y Akamaru va a ponerse tan feliz! – siguió vociferando con entusiasmo el muchacho, terminando entonces el abrazo para poder mirar a su novia a los ojos, esperando verla sonreír como nunca antes la había visto, y desconcertándose enormemente al darse cuenta de que ella no parecía tan inmensamente feliz como pensaba… - Temari… ¿qué pasa, no estás contenta? – no pudo evitar preguntar… y ella, apretando con fuerza sus puños, se obligó a apartar la vista de la puerta y al mismo tiempo empujó ligeramente al moreno para terminar de una buena vez el abrazo…

-Yo… no me siento bien, ¿podemos hablar de esto después? - le respondió cerrando inmediatamente los ojos para evitar responderle, evidentemente incómoda ante la presencia del muchacho en aquel consultorio…

No quería responderle, no se atrevía a hacerlo porque sabía perfectamente bien que de hacerlo, le diría una nueva mentira…de nuevo le mentiría… por Kami, ¡si cada vez que abría la boca frente a Kiba tan sólo mentiras y palabras falsas era lo que decía!

Y lo que era peor, era que ella sabía que él no se lo merecía…

No, él no se lo merecía porque durante aquellas dos últimas semanas, el joven moreno se había comportado de una manera especial, digna de reconocimiento, merecedora absolutamente de amor…

Por primera vez, Temari podía jactarse de que había encontrado al novio perfecto: atento, guapo, detallista, amable, cariñoso y que se desvivía por ella con tal de complacerla… y sin embargo, a pesar de tener finalmente al tipo de novio que siempre había deseado, el recuerdo de Shikamaru no le permitía disfrutarlo…

Porque cada vez que se encontraba a solas con Kiba, a cada momento que él la abrazaba y le susurraba promesas de amor al oído, a cada instante que él la acariciaba o la besaba, la imagen del manipulador de sombras acudía pronta a su cabeza para hacerla sentir que tan sólo lo estaba usando, para recordarle que de no ser por su traición, ella ni siquiera le hubiera dado una oportunidad al Inuzuka, a ese atractivo y cariñoso chico moreno que preocupado por ella, de inmediato la ayudó a sentarse en la silla en donde había estado sentada hasta antes de su repentina intromisión…

-¡Pronto, hay que llevarla al quirófano! – ordenó asustado el muchacho, mirando suplicante a Sakura, que tomando el baumanómetro se disponía a tomarle la presión…

-Tranquilo, debe ser sólo una baja en su presión – quiso calmarle la pelirrosada, y Temari de inmediato asintió llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriéndose al instante los ojos…

-Sí, debe ser eso… como no desayune nada…- comentó al aire, y mirando discretamente al Inuzuka, que dando un respingo, salió de inmediato del consultorio.

-¡Iré a traerte algo de comer! – informó el muchacho, la Haruno, dando también un respingo, salió de inmediato detrás de él…

-¡Kiba está prohibido ingresar a esta área con alimentos- gritó, y como intuía que el moreno no la había escuchado, salió a toda prisa, dándole a Ino la oportunidad de hablar con la hermana del Kazekage, que para ese instante la miraba con arrogancia…

O ooooo ooo

_Omg… esta vez me retracé todavía mas que la ultima vez, lo se, pero es que estos capítulos me están costando bastante trabajo!_

_Aunque bueno, ya por fin aquí tenemos la continuación del fict… y debo decir que aunque no me gusta poner a Temari como una mentirosa y embustera, la verdad es que creo que era un tanto necesario dadas las circunstancias en que se ha ido desarrollando su relación con Kiba, ¿no les parece? Digamos que es una perspectiva de la realidad por la que muchas mujeres de pronto pasan con tal de demostrar que están siguiendo con sus vidas después de una relación fallida… _

_Pero bueno, de momento dejare de indagar sobre el fict y espero ahora si poder traer la siguiente continuación dentro de 2 o 3 semanas, gracias por leer y por dejar review!_

_PD. La canción del principio obviamente se llama __**Mientes tan bien**__ y la canta el dueto de __**Sin Bandera.**_


	11. Amor del Bueno

**Cap****ítulo 10. Amor del bueno**

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla,_

_Entraste a mi vida cuando me moría…_

_Como la luna por la rendija,_

_Así te metiste entre mis pupilas…_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario,_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario…_

_Y así me fuiste despertando,_

_De cada sueño donde estaba, tú…_

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- cuestionó de forma brusca. No tenía motivo alguno para mostrarse humilde o paciente ante Ino, sino todo lo contrario… y conciente del odio que su sola presencia provocaba en Sabaku no Temari, la rubia platinada, a sabiendas de que merecía que la trataran mal, fue directo al grano al hablar…

-Shikamaru está desaparecido, hace días que nadie sabe nada de él – le contó sin rodeos, y aunque la noticia a la de Suna le supo verdaderamente mal, supo mantener a raya sus verdaderos sentimientos y su expresión se mantuvo serena…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso me importa?- le respondió tras un par de segundos en silencio, queriendo mostrarse despreocupada, y sin embargo, sin querer suavizó ligeramente su tono de voz, cosa que animó a la Yamanaka a continuar…

-Tú lo amas Temari… y aunque me duela aceptarlo, él también te ama… - le dijo con pesar, y mirándola con genuina preocupación y arrepentimiento, prosiguió.- Nunca debí haberme interpuesto entre ustedes, fue un error…

-¡Ay por favor, no me vengas con hipocresías! – interrumpió de pronto la de Suna, controlando apenas el tono de su voz para sonar imperiosa pero sin gritar, sobresaltando momentáneamente a la de Konoha, que guardando silencio de inmediato retrocedió un par de pasos al ver a la otra acercarse hacia ella. - ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, ¿qué pretendes ahora Ino? – cuestionó furiosa, e Ino, nerviosa y asustada retrocedió.

-¡No es ninguna broma, lo juro! ¡Shikamaru de verdad está desaparecido y todo es por mi culpa, porque después de su ruptura él estaba destrozado! – quiso terminar de explicarle, y aunque Temari se detuvo al escucharla decir aquello, la otra no lo hizo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared… y entonces ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, tan sólo mirándose la una a la otra…

-Mentirosa – escupió la ojiverde finalmente, apretando con furia sus manos. – Tú eres una vil mentirosa, y no me importa lo que le pase a Shikamaru, por mi él puede morirse – sentenció, y sin esperar una respuesta de la otra, se dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida.

Quería golpear a la Yamanaka, quería estrangularla con sus propias manos, y sin embargo, ella misma sabía que no valdría la pena. Lo pasado, pasado, y nada que tuviera que ver con Shikamaru le incumbía… y sin embargo, la rubia platinada no opinaba igual por lo que armándose de valor, hizo uso de su última carta y casi gritó:

-¿Y si Shikamaru fuera el padre de tu hijo? ¿Igual lo dejarías morir? – cuestionó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la de Suna la escuchara y se detuviera.

-¿Qué has dicho? – cuestionó incrédula e indignada la ojiverde, volteando a ver a su rival casi horrorizada, y ésta, firmemente habló.

-Los síntomas de un embarazo no aparecen hasta la tercer o cuarta semana de gestación Temari, y tú sólo tienes dos semanas saliendo con Kiba… ¿quieres que hagamos cuentas?***** – le advirtió la Yamanaka, y aunque Temari quiso regresar tras de sus pasos y golpearla, a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar la estridente voz del Inuzuka, que discutiendo a viva voz con Sakura poco a poco se acercaban…

-No te atrevas a decirle una palabra de esto a nadie – amenazó en voz baja la ojiverde, fulminándola con el desprecio que emanaba de su intensa mirada…

Y aunque la platinada quiso insistir, preguntar si por lo menos la ayudaría a encontrar a Shikamaru, al verla girarse, dispuesta a llegar hasta el castaño y la pelirrosa al final del pasillo, decidió que de momento lo mejor sería guardar silencio y alejarse, dejando que también ellos se alejasen en silencio, cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos…

Porque aunque Temari quisiera negarlo, la verdad era que lo que la ojiazul había dicho tenía altas probabilidades de que resultara cierto, motivo por el cual nada más estar a solas con Kiba, se atrevió a hablar del tema con él.

-¿Haz visto últimamente a Shikamaru? – preguntó de pronto ella, casi sin pensar, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del muchacho.

-Pues no… ahora que lo mencionas, hace tiempo que no lo veo – respondió él - ¿Por qué? –quiso saber, y a la ojiverde se le estrujó el corazón.

-Me encontré a Ino en el hospital y… me dijo que Shikamaru está desaparecido – le dijo, esforzándose para no delatar su preocupación. Y sorprendido, el castaño arqueó ambas cejas. – Ella estaba muy preocupada – añadió tratando de hacer aquello más impersonal, y tras meditarlo unos segundos, el muchacho sonrió.

-Es probable que esté en una misión secreta – comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tal vez tengas razón… - coincidió con él, al menos durante unos breves instantes… porque a final de cuentas, Sabaku no Temari estaba decidida a pedirle a Kiba que les ayudara a encontrar a Shikamaru…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loca! – gritó fuerte y claro un sorprendido y a la vez impactado Chouji, entrando con brusquedad a la floristería Yamanaka una semana después, en donde la única heredera de dicho clan por poco y deja caer el arreglo floral que en aquellos momentos estaba preparando…

-¿…de qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó ella, arrugando visiblemente el entrecejo, mirando mal al muchacho, que aún cuando ya se encontraba a un palmo de ella, no moduló el tono de su voz.

-¡De Kiba! ¿¡Por qué de todos los expertos rastreadores que viven en Konoha tenías que acudir precisamente a Kiba por ayuda! – reprendió inmediatamente él, furioso, gesticulando mucho con sus gruesas manos y controlándose apenas para no zarandearla.

-¿Qué…? ¡Pero si yo no….!- y justo cuando la platinada estaba a punto de justificarse y decirle que en ningún momento había hablado con el moreno, de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que aquello sólo podía ser obra de la embajadora de Suna… así que, retomando el control de sus impulsos, le mintió. – Yo no tenía otra opción – le dijo, dándole inmediatamente la espalda para seguir con sus actividades. – Tsunade sama se ha dado cuenta de la ausencia de Shikamaru, ¿qué querías que hiciera? – le dijo, y aunque el de huesos anchos abrió la boca para replicar, la verdad era que no tenía forma de hacerlo…

Así que, tras varios minutos en silencio, el Akimichi salió por aquella puerta, dejando sola a su amiga, que dándole tiempo de alejarse apenas lo suficiente, pidió a su madre la reemplazara y salió a toda prisa de la floristería para ir a hablar directamente con la embajadora a quien a pesar de la hora, encontró aún en su departamento.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Temari, abriendo apenas un poco la puerta. Tenía toda la semana evadiéndola, y francamente, no tenía intenciones de invitarla a pasar.

-Pensé que serías tú quien me ayudaría a buscarlo – dijo yendo directo al grano, y la ojiverde, de mala gana, le respondió.

-Yo no tengo manera de saber donde se metió Shikamaru, en lugar de quejarte deberías agradecer – le dijo, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta… sin embargo la ojiazul fue más rápida y se lo impidió.

-¡Espera!- le pidió, abriendo sin querer un poco más la puerta, y al ver mejor a su rival, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien ya que no tenía buen aspecto…

-¿Ahora qué?- replicó también la kunoichi, arrastrando casi las palabras.

-¿Qué pasará cuando Kiba lo encuentre?- preguntó finalmente la otra, dejando a un lado su lado médico, dando casi por hecho que la hermana del Kazekage debía de sentirse mal a causa de las nauseas y los mareos propios del embarazo… y suspirando, la susodicha cerró un instante los ojos y le respondió.

-Akamaru te llevará hasta él en su momento, ahora por favor déjame en paz – pidió, y dando por fin un portazo, la embajadora subió como pudo y se recostó en la cama.

Tal como había notado Ino, Temari no se sentía para nada bien. De hecho, aquella mañana había despertado sintiéndose especialmente débil y cansada. Apenas había desayunado algo a causa de las nauseas y el mareo, y en lo único que pensaba desde que había despertado, era en acostarse y descansar… y aunque al principio se había resistido y se había dedicado a trabajar en el papeleo que tenía acumulado, al comenzar a sentir un punzante dolor en su abdomen, finalmente había comenzado a considerar el recostarse unos minutos en el sofá… hasta que la inoportuna visita de la platinada la había obligado a ponerse de pie, consiguiendo que se sintiera aún peor.

Y aunque no estaba en sus planes dormir, la temperatura que según ella había estado bajado poco a poco, no la ayudó mucho a mantenerse despierta, por lo que de un momento a otro, nada más cubrirse con una frazada, pronto se encontró profundamente dormida, perdida en el delirante mundo de los sueños y las pesadillas…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Para cuando Kiba regresó de la misión, ya había caído la noche. Por eso le extrañó tanto encontrar el departamento de Temari completamente oscuro, cuando su bien adiestrado olfato le indicaba que ella se encontraba en casa… así que, imaginándose que ella le tendría alguna especie de sorpresa, no encendió las luces hasta que estuvo dentro de la casa, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Qué buena idea había sido separarse de Akamaru nada más entrar a la aldea, pensaba el muchacho esbozando una pícara sonrisa, al identificar la estancia en donde su hermosa novia le esperaba, imaginándose entonces pasar una maravillosa noche a su lado… y sin embargo, nada más entrar y encontrarla ahí, postrada en la cama, con la respiración agitada, la frente sudorosa y un rictus de dolor en su rostro, de inmediato desechó aquellas placenteras ideas y corrió a toda prisa hacia ella, comprobando asustado que su amada era presa de una fuerte e intensa fiebre… y no pudo evitar maldecir el momento en que se le ocurrió enviar a su fiel Akamaru a informarle de inmediato a Ino del paradero de Shikamaru…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Con el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho, la rubia ojiazul caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de aquel bar a donde Akamaru la había llevado. Apenas y podía controlar la ansiedad que sentía al saberse de nuevo cerca del hombre que tanto amaba y a quien tanto había lastimado, pero tenía que actuar de manera sigilosa, no quería que él la viera y se marchara de ahí… así que, deteniéndose en el umbral y echando un vistazo al interior, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada…

-¿Estás buscando a alguien?- preguntó un muchacho de cabellera castaña, a unos pasos frente a ella, tan repentinamente que sobresaltó. – Perdona, no quería asustarte – se disculpó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, e Ino, llevándose una mano al pecho se obligó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Descuida, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa –se justificó. – Y sí, estoy buscando a alguien… es alto, de cabello y ojos negros... su nombre es Shikamaru…

-¿Eres amiga de Shikamaru? - le interrumpió de pronto el muchacho, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, desde hace semanas que no ha dejado de beber y francamente, comenzaba a pensar que iba a ser yo quien acabaría enterrándolo – le contó, y ante tal información, la rubia sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón.

-¿Tan mal está?- preguntó, y Sentaro, el bar tender, echando un vistazo al bar, asintió.

-No deja de pensar en lo mal que hizo las cosas con esa tal Temari – le dijo sin pensarlo, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, y ella fácilmente lo noto por la forma dudosa en que de pronto la miró…

-No soy ella si es lo que te estás preguntando – le adivinó prácticamente el pensamiento. – Por favor, cuídalo sólo un poco más, yo misma la traeré para que solucione las cosas con él – le pidió, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte del muchacho, la kunoichi salió corriendo el dirección al departamento de Temari…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sin apartarse ni un segundo del lecho de su amada, Kiba observaba ocasionalmente el reloj de la pared mientras le cambiaba el lienzo húmedo de la frente.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que la encontrara ardiendo en fiebre y afortunadamente había conseguido normalizar su temperatura. Sin embargo, esperaba impacientemente el regreso de Akamaru para enviarlo en búsqueda de Sakura, motivo por el cual, nada más escuchar los ladridos de su fiel compañero a través de la ventana, no dudó ni un instante en separarse de la rubia y bajar a abrir la puerta a toda prisa.

-¡Akamaru! ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- le reprendió el muchacho nada más abrir la puerta, y llevándose entonces la sorpresa de ver también ahí a Ino… y aunque al principio sintió alivio de encontrar a un Ninja medico ahí, su preocupación por Temari pronto regresó. – Ino, pasa – le pidió abriendo más la puerta, y dando de inmediato media vuelta para regresar al piso de arriba.

-¿Dónde está Temari? Necesito que venga conmigo – dijo la ojiazul siguiéndolo al interior y dejando a Akamaru en el exterior, sin importarle que comenzara a ladrar.

-Está arriba, ella no se siente bien – apenas alcanzó a decir él, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras para comenzar a explicarle la situación… y sin embargo al voltear a mirarla y ver la posición en que se encontraban las manos de la Yamanaka, Kiba no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más tras escucharla susurrar…

-Jutsu transferencia de mentes- dijo ella, y antes de que el femenino cuerpo se precipitara bruscamente contra el suelo, los fuertes brazos del Inuzuka la sostuvieron: el intercambio de mentes había sido completado…y aunque la experta en control mental odiaba haber tenido que entrar en la mente del moreno, sabía que no tenía otra alternativa para convencer a Temari, a quien nada más poner un pie sobre las escaleras de pronto vio aparecer en lo alto.

-¿Kiba…? ¿Qué pasa, porqué Akamaru ladra tanto?- preguntó la embajadora en un débil susurro, tratando de ver en la oscuridad… y con un nudo en la garganta, su acompañante habló al verla comenzar a bajar con cuidado.

-Hemos encontrado a Shikamaru – le dijo sin notar el mal aspecto de la ojiverde, que aún sintiéndose débil, se detuvo aferrándose del barandal… - su estado físico es lamentable, tienes que ir a su lado y traerlo de vuela – le pidió, y aunque al principio la de Suna no reaccionó, pronto lo entendió todo.

- ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada tú sola Ino? – susurró la embajadora, queriendo sonar firme, molesta, mas sin en cambio, por un instante su voz tembló… y de no ser por la oscuridad en que ambas se encontraban sumidas, la Yamanaka hubiera fácilmente notado las lágrimas que con esfuerzo Temari contenía y que la obligaron a apartarle la mirada. - ¿Dónde está?- preguntó.

-Akamaru puede llevarte…

-Akamaru se queda en casa – ordenó, y la otra, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, suspiró.

-Es un bar en el barrio de los civiles, tres cuadras a la derecha y dos a la izquierda pasando el mercado de pescados…- y sin esperar ninguna indicación más, Temari salió de casa tan rápido como su condición le permitía: se sentía exhausta, con mucho frío y en más de una ocasión tuvo que andar sosteniéndose por las paredes…

Y sin embargo, llegó sin ninguna dificultad al pequeño bar en donde lo encontró sentado en uno de los rincones de la barra, con un plato de sake en los labios… y susurrando una maldición, Temari se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba temblando, no sabía si era por miedo o por la ansiedad de haberlo encontrarlo… así que, respirando profundo, cruzo la estancia y se sentó rápidamente a su lado, quitándole el plato vacío de las manos y consiguiendo en el instante que él, sorprendido, la mirara…

-Tu novia está desesperada, ¿sabes? Tuvo que acudir a mi para que te sacara de éste lugar – le dijo, sirviéndose sake y tomando un sorbo, evitando verlo a la cara… – se atrevió a utilizar su técnica mental con Kiba para convencerme, y la muy estúpida creía que no me di cuenta- siguió diciendo, conciente de la intensa mirada de Shikamaru que no decía nada, tan sólo observándola… y el silencio se mantuvo entre ellos durante unos segundos, en los que ella tan sólo veía la cristalina bebida…

-Entonces, ¿viniste porque te lo pidió en el cuerpo de Kiba?- preguntó el ojinegro, sin saber qué decir. Y ella, dejando con brusquedad el plato, entonces lo miró.

-Eres un idiota Shikamaru, un completo idiota – dijo instantáneamente ella molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada, y aunque él bajó ligeramente la vista, nuevamente la miró en silencio, enfrentándose al reproche y la tristeza que fácilmente podía ver en aquella verde mirada… – Ella fue a verme Shika, durante toda la maldita semana no ha dejado de ir a verme para tratar de convencerme – le susurró apretando con fuerza las manos, tratando de mantener su respiración tranquila, a pesar de tener el corazón completamente agitado. – Ella dice que me amas, y que lo que tuviste con ella no significo nada para ti – siguió diciéndole, sintiendo repentinamente un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar; Shikamaru abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a brotar, y sopesando sus sentimientos, posó ambas manos sobre las de Temari, mirándola a los ojos.

-Temari yo… perdóname por favor… - susurró entonces acobardándose como siempre, y la rubia lo notó, como siempre había conseguido hacer… y decepcionada, se levantó.

-Estoy cansada de esto Shikamaru. Estoy cansada de dar por hecho lo que realmente piensas o sientes por mí… de enterarme siempre de la boca de otros de tus acciones y actitudes… ¡de que tú solo pidas y no entregues nada a cambio! –le dijo firme, fuerte y claro a pesar de haber sido un susurro.

Quería llorar, quería dejarse llevar por el dolor que su pecho sentía, por el malestar general que en su cuerpo sentía, pero su orgullo, ese que le había permitido mostrarse siempre fuerte frente a los demás, todavía le impedía derrumbarse en aquel lugar frente a él… así que, tras no conseguir por parte de él una respuesta, Temari se marchó de ese lugar… y Shikamaru, con el corazón oprimido por tal verdad, tan sólo un par de segundos después, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Temari, espera!- le llamó a los gritos, sujetándola por el brazo para detenerla – Temari espera – suplicó de nuevo él, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, encontrando al par de rubís cristalinos de lágrimas necias que se debatían entre salir o permanecer ahí.

-¿Para qué, si nunca vas a decir lo que yo quiero escuchar? – le recriminó ella con furia reprimida, luchando consigo misma para mantener el control y no levantar la voz. – Vete con ella, con esa cualquiera y a mi déjame en paz Shikamaru, déjame hacer mi vida al lado de Kiba, que a diferencia de ti no le da miedo decirme…

Y entonces, los labios de Shikamaru interrumpieron bruscamente aquellas palabras que él no deseaba escuchar. Aprisionándola contra la pared, el muchacho la besó con una intensidad que nunca antes había utilizado, cubriéndole la boca con sus labios, tratando desesperadamente el ser correspondido… y ella, sorprendida y abatida por tan repentino acto, lo empujó apenas lo necesario para separarse de sus labios.

-Te amo Temari, te amo y soy un cobarde por no habértelo dicho nunca antes ¡Te amo y me vuelve loco imaginarte estando en otros brazos que no sean los míos, besando otros labios que no sean los míos…! – le confesó él mostrándole por primera vez lo que ella tanto había deseado saber. – Te amo Temari, te amo – le siguió susurrando buscando de nuevo esos carnosos labios, succionándolos suavemente, y negándose a soltarla, negándose a dejarla ir… -Te amo Temari, te amo - le susurró en el oído dejándola sentir su aliento en el cuello, haciéndola estremecer al pegar más sus cuerpos.

-Shikamaru no…- susurró entonces ella, casi jadeante al sentir sus manos acariciándole la espalda con ansiedad…

-Sí Temari, sí…- respondió entonces él, hundiendo su boca entre el apetitoso cuello y el hombro izquierdo, succionándole la piel, empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella, que teniendo la pared a sus espaldas no pudo omitir un gemido placentero.

-Shikamaru aquí no…- suplicó en un jadeo… y exhalando un suspiro, el shinobi detuvo sus caricias, y levantando su rostro hacia el de ella, volvió a besarla con ternura, antes de llevársela de ese lugar.

* * *

_Ahhhh! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_No tienen la menor idea de lo que me costó terminar este capítulo, y eso que desde hace meses escribí la escena final de Temari y Shikamaru… lo que me hace pensar que más de una debe estarse preguntando si no me equivoque al poner este fict como un KibaxTema en lugar de un ShikaxTema jajaja xD_

_Pero no, de momento no responderé esa pregunta, limitándome a prometerles que este año sí termino el fict, no como el año pasado que dije que lo haría y a final de cuentas no lo hice… ¡pero este año sí lo cumplo, lo juro! Y si no, dejo de escribir ficts _

_En fin, agradezco enormemente los comentarios de__** {Erotic, TemariGothic,**__**Ougi-san, Titxutemari y Lady Amaltea }**__, espero este capitulo les haya gustado… y claro, antes de que se me olvide, les aclaro la información de Ino sobre el embarazo._

_**(**__***) **__Resulta que todos los embarazos son diferentes __y el momento de aparición de los síntomas depende de cada mujer y de cada embarazo, así que no existe una fecha exacta para que aparezcan las nauseas o mareos, no obstante, la mayoría de las mujeres comienzan a sentir alguno de los síntomas en los días cercanos a cuando nos tendría que venir la menstruación, así que me pareció mas o menos correcto el cálculo de Ino, igual no me hagan mucho caso y no tomen la info como verídica xD_

_Pásenla bien, cuídense mucho y no olviden dejarme un nuevo review! nOn_


	12. Qué Nos Pasó

**Capítulo 11. ****¿Qué nos paso?**

_¿Qué nos paso, porque nos perdimos?_

_¿Donde quedo aquello que nos prometimos?_

_¿Quien se metió entre nosotros?_

_¿Quién te lleno de primaveras esos ojos?_

_Que no me saben mentir…_

_Que no me pueden mentir…_

La noche era fresca, tranquila y solitaria. Las estrellas, ahí arriba en el firmamento, titilaban constantes y con intensidad. No había en el cielo nube alguna que las cubriera y tampoco había brisa alguna que las trajera… y sin embargo, Sabaku no Temari no podía evitar sentir el frío que por momentos invadía su cuerpo mientras caminaba por las calles, aferrándose con fuerza a la cálida mano de Shikamaru que en penumbras la guiaba.

Se sentía inquieta, como preocupada. Sudaba, sentía que su respiración era agitada, y por sobre todos sus malestares, estaba aquella opresiva sensación que por momentos se mostraba como un punzante dolor sobre su abdomen… y sin embargo, ella estaba completamente segura de que lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

Era conciente de que había hecho un esfuerzo considerable al salir a buscar a Shikamaru, motivo al cual achacaba aquellos malestares que, se decía a sí misma para tranquilizarse, serían únicamente pasajeros… y probablemente, de no estar tan segura de ello, tal vez se lo habría hecho saber al pelinegro que sabiéndose más cercano a su destino e ignorando las dolencias de la rubia de coletas, de pronto le habló.

-El departamento va a estar hecho un desastre – le previno de antemano el muchacho, con ansiedad casi palpable en su voz. - ¿Estás segura que no prefieres que vayamos al tuyo? No está demasiado lejos… – trató de persuadirla de nueva cuenta él, y sin embargo la ojiverde, estrechando con un poco más de fuerza la mano del moreno se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-Iremos a tu casa… hace mucho que no duermes ahí – se justificó de nueva cuenta ella, con el vivo recuerdo de haber dejado a Kiba en el departamento que hasta entonces había sido su hogar…

oOoOoOoOoOo

La sala se mantenía en penumbras, y la única luz que iluminaba su interior era la de la cocina, en donde se escuchaba el silbido típico de una tetera que indicaba que el agua estaba lista… y maldiciendo mentalmente, el más joven de los Inuzuka, ligeramente desorientado, parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de ésta manera enfocar mejor su vista…

-¿Temari…?- preguntó de forma automática, al tiempo que se incorporaba en el sillón y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, y sin embargo, nada más aparecer la muchacha en el umbral de la cocina, el castaño se dio cuenta de su error.

-Trata de no levantarte todavía o podrías marearte – la escuchó hablar con tranquilidad, y asintiendo con un suave movimiento de cabeza, el muchacho cerro los ojos y suspiró.

Sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y además no recordaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ino ahí…o al menos, no lo había sabido hasta el momento en que, al tratar de recordarlo, a su mente llegó como si se tratara de un sueño lejano el recuerdo de una convaleciente Temari saliendo por la puerta principal de aquella casa…y abriendo abruptamente los ojos y sin importarle lo mal que se sentía, el de ojos chocolate de inmediato se incorporó y casi gritó.

-¿Dónde está Temari?- dijo sin demora alguna, mientras avanzaba a traspiés por la reducida estancia en un intento de encontrar por ahí a su amada. Y la Yamanaka, apresurándose a dejar la tasa de té que le llevaba en algún mueble que de camino se le atravesara, corrió hacia él para tratar en vano de detenerlo.

-Kiba, Kiba por favor siéntate, acabas de despertar y tanto movimiento no te hará ningún bien – trató ella de hacerlo desistir, y sin embargo el muchacho, desesperado y con el corazón agitado no cedió ni detuvo sus pasos.

-Temari no se sentía bien, tenía fiebre – le dijo, tratando con ello de que su acompañante comprendiera la gravedad de la situación, y no obstante ella también insistió.

-Kiba por favor para ya – le pidió suplicante la platinada. - ¡Ella no está aquí, se fue con Shikamaru y no tiene caso que sigas buscándola en la casa! – gritó finalmente, casi desesperada al notar que el ninja se disponía a subir a costa de lo que fuera aquellas escaleras… y nada más ella pronunciar aquellas palabras, el corazón del Inuzuka se vio sometido a una intensa opresión que en el instante mismo lo detuvo…

-¿Con Shikamaru…? ¿Por qué iba ella a hacer eso? – cuestionó incrédulo el muchacho, volteando lentamente para verla directamente a la cara, específicamente a ese par de ojos azul celeste que lo miraban expresando pena…

-Por favor Kiba, ¿qué no es obvio? – preguntó ella a su vez, esperando que el moreno rápidamente comprendiera, y sin embargo él se mantuvo en silencio esperando su respuesta, obligándola de esta manera a hablar aún cuando sabía perfectamente bien que la explicación no eran algo que le correspondiera decir…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Bienvenida a casa – dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru, encendiendo tranquilamente una sola de las luces antes de voltear a ver a su compañera, que tal y como el muchacho había considerado, no se lanzó de inmediato hasta sus brazos… aunque para su desconcierto, ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada mientras entraba.

-Está hecho un asco- susurró Temari, pasando de largo junto al muchacho y deteniéndose en mitad de la polvorienta estancia, deliberadamente dándole la espalda al Nara, que deseando poder estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos, cerró la puerta y le respondió.

-No digas que no te lo advertí - le dijo, comenzando a acortar la distancia entre ellos, dispuesto a abrazarla cálidamente por la espalda y sentir su calidez entre los brazos…y sin embargo, en cuanto ella giró ligeramente su cabeza para poder mirarlo por sobre el hombro, por primera vez en aquella noche, Shikamaru pudo ver con mayor claridad el rostro de la de ojos verdes, y su desconcierto fue tanto, que se detuvo en el acto e interrumpió lo que fuera que ella iba a decir.- Mujer ¿te sientes bien?- cuestionó de inmediato el muchacho, irremediablemente preocupado por la apariencia pálida, cansada y casi enferma de su rubia, que aún viéndose descubierta, se empeñó en aparentar un bienestar que de ninguna manera sentía.

-Tuve un día bastante ajetreado… sólo necesito descansar un poco – le dijo ella, desviando de nuevo su mirada y tratando de suprimir cualquier muestra de dolor en su rostro, aunque sintiéndose al mismo tiempo sudando frío, y fingiendo todavía ignorar el dolor agudo que desde antes de entrar a la casa le había estado acosando… y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, Shikamaru suspiró y le tendió una de sus manos.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa –sugirió él, consiente de que tenerla en un lugar tan sucio y lleno de polvo no era precisamente lo mejor para ella… que sin embargo, contrario a todo lo que aparentaba, exclamó un severo y casi desesperado _¡no!_, que alertó de inmediato a la aún aletargada mente de Shikamaru, que incluso bajo los efectos del alcohol, pudo darse cuenta de que ella algo le estaba ocultando…

-No, no es necesario – insistió la rubia de ojos verdes, tragando saliva con dificultad y apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos, mientras se enfrentaba a la repentinamente desconfiada mirada del Nara, que entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos parecía evaluarla…

–Temari ¿Qué esta pasando?- exigió saber el muchacho, bajando la mano que recién le había tendido, y fijándose con mayor atención en el comportamiento de la muchacha, percibiendo entonces su respiración notablemente agitada, el sudor que le recorría la frente y por sobre todo, la mano que inconcientemente mantenía aferrada con fuerza sobre su abdomen…

-Sólo estoy cansada, no me pasa nada – insistió en un susurro ahogado, a causa del lacerante dolor que de súbito, con el grito que había dado, le pareció que se incrementó.

-Estás muy pálida, ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien? – repitió su pregunta, seguro de que ella le estaba mintiendo. Y ella, temblando involuntariamente a causa del dolor, y sintiendo la desagradable sensación de que un líquido caliente bajando por sus piernas, conciente de que no iba a poder ocultárselo más, finalmente le respondió en voz baja.

-Estoy embarazada Shikamaru… yo… - y sin poder completar aquella frase, de súbito, Temari se desmayó y cayó al suelo, sangrando, sin que un aturdido e incrédulo Shikamaru pudiera siquiera tratar de evitarlo…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Parpadeando un par de ocasiones, y tallándose incluso un poco los ojos, Tenten no estaba segura de lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

De alguna manera, aquello tenia que ser una ilusión… incluso tal vez se tratara de un sueño… porque, en realidad, no creía que ese que se había presentado de pronto en su casa a aquellas horas de la madrugada, sucio, ojeroso y exhausto, fuera de verdad Sabaku no Kankuro…

Y sin embargo, al escuchar su voz, hablándole con un suave susurro, saludándole con un casi tierno _hola_, su corazón, sintiéndose fuertemente estrujado, le hizo saber que aquella presencia era real y no un sueño como ella había estado pensando…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - pregunto ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila.

Lo había visto partir hacía semanas de vuelta a su natal Suna, dejándola a ella ahí con la promesa de regresar pronto y poder estar de nuevo con ella… y aunque Tenten había dudado de la validez de sus palabras, incluso cuando se había dicho a si misma que con toda seguridad no iba a volver a verlo, al mismo tiempo también había estado esperando ansiosa por su regreso…

Y Kankuro, sin apenas moverse, le respondió también muy tranquilo.

-Te extrañaba – le dijo el marionetista, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios provocada por el sólo hecho de volver a verla frente a él, y que sin embargo, la maestra de armas no imitó, manteniéndose completamente seria al responder…

-Pensé que no volverías – dijo ella, queriendo mantenerse indiferente, fingiéndose poco entusiasmada, y el castaño, con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, avanzó un par de pasos más hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, sintiéndose divertido ante aquella actitud que Tenten estaba tomando, siguiéndole el juego y dejándola hacerse del rogar…

-Me encomendaron una misión en Konoha y me quedaré unos días – respondió él, emanando toda aquella seguridad que poseía mientras hablaba, y la castaña, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez mas acelerado, bajó la mirada un par de segundos antes de volver a enfrentarlo, aunque esta vez no pudo contener más aquella sonrisilla que se le dibujó en los labios…

-¿Tu hermana ya sabe que estas aquí?- le preguntó, demostrándole con una sola mirada que el juego de la indiferencia había terminado, y él con un suave movimiento lo negó.

-Tu eres más importante – le dijo, y ella, haciéndose a un lado, le dejó pasar al departamento en completo silencio…

Y sin embargo, nada más cruzar el shinobi el umbral de la puerta, la experta en armas reclamó sus labios mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y se dejaba estrechar intensamente contra el fornido pecho masculino, demostrándole lo feliz y en paz que se sentía, de tenerlo de nuevo ahí a su lado…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caminando con paso firme pero no apresurado, Kiba caminaba por las oscuras y desiertas calles de Konoha en dirección al departamento de Shikamaru.

Quería matarlo, golpearlo y dejarlo completamente fracturado por haberse atrevido a intervenir entre él y la madre de su hijo… y sin embargo, las palabras que minutos antes habían sido pronunciadas por Ino retumban fuerte y claro en su cabeza, obligándolo a pensar en lo que debería hacer en lugar de actuar de forma irracional…

_-__Ella no te quiere Kiba, salió contigo por despecho sólo para tratar de olvidarlo…_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que la platinada con tanta seguridad había pronunciado. Palabras juradas, duras, crueles, reales… y que sin embargo él se negaba a creer. No, de ninguna manera las iba a creer.

Después de todo, Temari se había entregado a él muchas veces, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que se le hacía imposible que aquello fuera cierto… y sin embargo él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos como prácticamente la kunoichi de Suna había salido corriendo a buscar a Shikamaru, sin aparentemente importarle su delicado estado de salud…

Francamente, Kiba no entendía que estaba pasando, sobre todo dadas aquellas irregularidades… y a decir verdad, para él le era mucho más fácil creer que la Yamanaka había manipulado su visión y había llenado su mente con imágenes falsas, con esos recuerdos que desde donde lo viera, parecían ser simplemente un juego, algo falso… y sin embargo, al encontrarse ya a unos pasos del departamento del Nara, y percibir con gran facilidad el inconfundible olor de Temari mezclado con el de Shikamaru, su teoría, al igual que su falsa tranquilidad se fueron por el caño…

-Ese cabrón… - maldijo, apretando con furia sus puños y avanzando ahora sí con pasos rápidos hacia la casa, entrando a ella sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llamar, y deteniéndose en el mismo umbral al notar la mirada preocupada… no, más bien alterada de Shikamaru, que hincado en el suelo y con Temari entre sus brazos, lo miró y susurró algo que a Kiba le estrujó el corazón…

-Está sangrando… hay que llevarla pronto hasta el hospital… - lo escuchó hablar, y arrebatándosela de los brazos, el Inuzuka salió a toda prisa de aquella casa, y echó a correr con ella sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de esperarlo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sin pronunciar ninguno una sola palabra, y mucho menos sin dejar de besarse, Tenten guió sin mayor demora a Kankuro directo a la cama.

Aunque no estuviera en ningún momento dispuesta a decirle directamente a la cara que ella también lo había estado extrañando, en aquellos momentos no le importaba que sus acciones le estuvieran demostrando que no solo lo extrañaba, sino que también lo necesitaba…

Porque sí, lo necesitaba. Y no solo los besos y las caricias que en aquellos momentos con tanto ahínco él le estaba proporcionando. No.

Más allá del placer carnal y el mutuo deseo que en ese instante ambos se morían por saciar, durante aquella breve o infinita ausencia en la que el shinobi se había visto alejado de la muchacha, ella, la orgullosa e independiente Tenten, repentinamente se había descubierto a sí misma no sólo pensando cómo iba a actuar en caso de que el marionetista regresara, sino que además, se había encontrado en repetidas ocasiones esperándolo frente a las grandes puertas de la aldea, pensando en lo mucho que le habría gustado el poder recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a gozar de nuevo de su presencia, de sus atenciones, de sus charlas, jugando otro poco aquel juego del tira y afloja en el que ella primero se hacía del rogar para después, justo cuando él parecía iba a darse por vencido, poder ella recompensarlo con un intenso y ardiente besos que los dejaban a ambos sin aliento… y que en comparación con los de ahora, parecían ser unos simples, castos y puros besos.

-Tenten…- balbuceó de pronto Kankuro, sintiendo junto a sus piernas el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro la maestra de armas, mordiéndole inmediatamente los labios, pensando en la manera más rápida de poder arrancarle la ropa al muchacho, y poder sentir aquel masculino cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

-Es… espera un poco…- le pidió él, a pesar de no hacer absolutamente nada por detenerla…

-¿Esperar…? – preguntó ella, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos. – No Kakuro, ya hemos esperado demasiado – le dijo, y aunque el castaño estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, al verla despojarse de la parte superior de su pijama, las palabras simplemente no brotaron… - ahora acuéstate, y pórtate bien… - le dijo, y empujándolo, lo hizo caer sobre la cama y sin esperar nada se posicionó sobre él, sentándose sobre su vientre, escuchándolo exclamar una especie de gruñido que le atribuyó a la excitación.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que llegaban a tal punto de excitación… aunque claro, tampoco era como para decir que ya eran todos unos expertos. Si acaso, lo habían hecho en algunas ocasiones antes de que él se marchara y sólo en la última él la había penetrado…

-Descuida, seré gentil contigo…- le susurró en broma ella, atenta a su expresión que en el instante preciso en que, al introducir ella sus manos bajo la ropa del muchacho, más precisamente al rozarle el abdomen, más que de excitación le pareció de auténtico dolor… -¿Estas bien?- preguntó ligeramente confundida, sacando de inmediato las manos, y él, jadeando, asintió.

-Si, no es nada- dijo él, queriendo no darle importancia… y sin embargo, Tenten dudo… así que, levantándole la ropa con cuidado, pronto se dio cuenta de que el de Suna no estaba tan bien como el decía…

-¡Kakuro tienes el abdomen morado!- le dijo alarmada, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir más nada, levantándose de la cama, lo obligó a darle la espalda, en donde pudo fácilmente notar más golpes que no le gustaron… - hay que llevarte al hospital – anunció finalmente ella, tomando su pijama del piso.

Y aunque el muchacho quiso renegar, a ella no le importó, por lo que tras ponerse rápidamente la ropa, prácticamente lo arrastró al exterior…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo, Kiba no conseguía tranquilizarse. Estaba preocupado, casi aterrado… y la presencia de Shikamaru, ahí sentado, no lo estaba ayudando a nada.

Quería sacarlo de ahí a patadas, llevarlo arrastrando hasta afuera y molerlo a golpes por haber lastimado a Temari… porque aunque el estratega ya le había jurado que nunca haría nada para lastimarla, sabía en el fondo que el Nara era el único culpable de que su amada estuviera en ese instante mismo internada…

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- pidió de pronto el pelinegro, consiguiendo en el acto que el moreno le mirara fulminante.

-¿Podrías largarte? – respondió, sin poder contener la frustración en su voz, y tras un par de segundos en silencio, mientras los dos intercambiaban miradas, el Nara respondió.

-Ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada, no sabemos que tiene, y sólo podemos esperar – le dijo, y justo cuando el Inuzuka se disponía a discutir con él, la luz roja del quirófano se apagó y la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Tsunade sama, que miró a sus dos ninjas de forma alternada.

-Temari quiere verte – indicó la Hokage, mirando al castaño, que aliviado, corrió a ver a su amada… y Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie, se enfrentó a la mirada de la mujer, que suspiró con pesar.

-Tú vendrás conmigo: me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar…

* * *

_Y por fin, después de meses y meses tratando de terminar satisfactoriamente este capitulo, puedo decir orgullosamente que lo he terminado… y lo mejor de todo, es que me ha gustado como ha quedado! __A ustedes mis fieles lectoras, ¿qué les pareció...? espero de todo corazón que la espera a la que los sometí haya valido la pena y me lo dejen saber por medio de un review._

_Y hablando de reviews, quiero agradecer enorme e infinitamente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado, {**Natzu, Titxu, Lady Amaltea, Nonahere**}, a ustedes les dedico este capitulo que me costó tanto trabajo escribir! _

_Y bueno, ya sin nada más que agregar, espero poder traerles los capitulos siguientes en el menor tiempo posible, gracias por leerme y no olviden dejarme reviews!_

_Besitos, bye bye! nOn_


	13. Hoy ya me Voy

**Capitulo 12. Hoy ya me voy**

_Y no llegue aprenderte a amar, aunque quisiera yo no pude…_

_Crucé tus labios con mi boca y te entregue mi cuerpo…_

_Cansada me detengo y pienso, si esto es lo que merecemos…_

_Hoy ya me voy amor, y deseare que tengas un buen viaje_

_Y no llorare, porque se bien que yo intente quererte,_

_Y le dije no a ser feliz porque solo pensaba en ti,_

_Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías…_

_Y hoy debo decir adiós…_

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios has estado metido durante todo este tiempo Shikamaru? – preguntó con una falsa tranquilidad Tsunade sama, fulminando con su dorada mirada al muchacho que permanecía de pie frente a ella en absoluto y completo silencio, para irritación de la mujer que haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, se obligó a respirar profundo y mantener una calma que no sentía…porque, precisamente aquella noche, la Gondaime Hokage se sentía especialmente agobiada e intranquila.

No solo estaba cansada gracias a las gigantescas columnas de papeleo que durante todo el día había estado revisando. Más bien, en aquellos precisos momentos, la Ninja más importante de la aldea oculta del país del fuego se sentía agotada tras intervenir médicamente a la embajadora de Suna que había ingresado de emergencia… y no conforme con eso, agregándose a su lista de actividades extenuantes, tenía también que hablar seriamente con Nara Shikamaru, uno de sus más prominentes y notables shinobis, que tras hallarse en calidad de desaparecido durante varias semanas, finalmente había elegido aquella fatídica noche para regresar…

Y como el genio estratega parecía no dar señal alguna de hablar pronto, la irritada mujer, conteniendo ligeramente su descomunal fuerza, descargó un poco de su frustración golpeando con uno de sus puños el escritorio frente a ella y alzó ligeramente la voz al hablar, amortiguando un poco el crujido que emitió el fracturado escritorio…

-¡Con un demonio Shikamaru! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que si no me dices en donde demonios has estado metido, te pueden inculpar de lo que le pasó a la embajadora de Suna?- le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de la grieta que con su puño había formado en el mueble, y que el pelinegro había seguido con atención… hasta que se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Tsunade sama a la cara tras escucharla hacer referencia al estado de salud de la kunoichi de la arena…

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – no pudo evitar preguntar él, olvidándose por un segundo del peligro al que se exponía al no responderle a la Hokage que como respuesta tan sólo bufó.

¿Acaso ese mocoso insolente no se daba cuenta del problema en que estaba metido?, se preguntó tras unos segundos la rubia, casi sintiendo su sien inflamándose poco a poco, y aunque empezó a considerar seriamente darle unos cuantos golpes o cachetadas de advertencia para hacerlo hablar, lo cierto es que conocía a ese muchacho lo suficientemente bien para saber que los golpes no le servirían… así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener la paciencia, la mujer de ojos dorados respiró profundo y apoyando de nueva cuenta su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, le repitió de nueva cuenta la pregunta sobre en donde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo, ignorando abiertamente la propia pregunta que él le había formulado…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Adelante, ya puede pasar – dijo finalmente la enfermera, y tan sólo agradeciendo con un suave y casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza, el muchacho se coló al interior de la habitación incluso antes de que la mujer hubiera salido por completo, avanzando veloz hasta posicionarse junto a la cama de su amada…

-Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Kiba, sentándose en la silla que ahí había, apresurándose a tomar la mano de la ojiverde entre las de él, mirándola evidentemente preocupado por su salud…

-Estoy bien, cansada pero bien – le respondió al instante ella aunque con voz débil y dirigiéndole una lánguida y profunda mirada…

-Entonces trata de descansar – le sugirió él, extendiendo su diestra hacia el rostro de la rubia para apartar algunos de los mechones de su cabellera suelta que pudieran molestarle… -Anda, descansa… te prometo que me quedaré aquí a cuidarte… - le aseguró de inmediato él, tratando de convencerla para que durmiera, sujetando todavía entre sus manos la de ella, que sin embargo, todavía mirándolo a los ojos con aquella expresión afligida, dio un suave apretón a la mano del muchacho y negó…

-Kiba hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – le dijo entonces ella casi en un susurro, y él, parpadeando, por un segundo no supo qué decir…

-Pero Temari… tienes que descansar… – dijo él finalmente esforzándose por mostrarse tranquilo, a pesar de que por dentro comenzaba a sentirse sumamente inquieto: había algo en la forma en que lo miraba, que estaba poniéndolo nervioso…

-No Kiba, lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar – insistió ella a su vez… y aunque por un segundo el moreno consideró replicar, finalmente asintió…

-Te escucho – dijo, y ella, consiente de que lo que estaba a punto de decirle lo destrozaría, desvió durante unos segundos la mirada, respiro profundo, y estrechando ambas manos del muchacho entre las suyas, de nueva cuenta lo miró y le confesó aquello que tanto la estaba atormentando…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Podría rellenar este formulario, por favor?- pidió amablemente una de las enfermeras de turno, entregándole en la mano a Tenten una hoja de registro de ingreso para pacientes, que ella más obligada que de buena gana, recibió.

-¿En cuanto termine de llenarlo por fin van a revisarlo?- preguntó refiriéndose al pobre y maltrecho Kankuro, que sentado en una de las sillitas al fondo de la sala, esperaba de mala gana a que lo atendieran… y la enfermera, sin pronunciar una palabra más se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza para posteriormente darle la espalda a la morena que aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a la muchacha, tan sólo la fulminó con la mirada antes de regresar al lado de Kankuro, que con el entrecejo arrugado, le preguntó.

-¿Podemos por favor irnos ya?- preguntó hablándole en voz baja para que sólo ella lo escuchara… - Estoy bien Tenten, de verdad no era necesario que viniéramos hasta el hospital – trató de convencerla el de Suna, evidente incómodo de encontrarse en aquel lugar en vez de estar en la cama con ella… y sin embargo la experta en armas, con la vista fija en las preguntas que debía anotar en el papel, lo ignoró.

-Eres menor que yo un año, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella, garabateando apresurada las respuestas referentes al nombre y la edad del castaño, que mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie le prestaba atención, tampoco le hizo mucho caso a lo que ella preguntó.

-Tenten ¿Crees que si esto fuera algo grave me hubiera atrevido a venir hasta aquí así?- le replicó el muchacho, tratando de sonar lo más razonable que le fuera posible, y aunque por un segundo la kunoichi pensó dejar pasar por alto aquel comentario, pronto lo reconsideró por lo que apartando la vista del formulario, clavó sobre él sus grandes ojos de color chocolate y le preguntó…

-¿Estás diciéndome que no arriesgarías tu vida para venir hasta aquí a verme?- le cuestionó muy seria ella, debatiéndose internamente entre mostrarse dolida o indignada, y Kankuro, mirándola a los ojos durante unos instantes, conciente del pésimo argumento que había usado, exhaló un suave y casi imperceptible suspiro mientras desviaba sus ojos color avellana sobre el formulario y le respondió…

-Mi tipo de sangre es O+, hasta donde sé no soy alérgico a nada, hace siete meses me hicieron una transfusión sanguínea… y sí, sí arriesgaría mi vida para estar aunque fuesen sólo unos segundos junto a ti – le dijo, dándole la información que le pedían para ingresarlo, cediendo finalmente a la petición de dejarse revisar… y Tenten, esbozando una débil pero sincera sonrisa, dejando el formulario intacto unos segundos más, extendió una se sus manos hacia el rostro de él consiguiendo que el marionetista la mirara, y tras mirarse en silencio un breve instante, la castaña agregó:

-Eres un tonto – le dijo, y sin más lo besó en los labios…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caminando a paso lento por los pasillos del hospital y en dirección del cuarto en donde le habían dicho estaba ingresada la embajadora de Suna, Shikamaru se sentía más agotado que nunca en su vida…

Y aunque en gran medida se sentía de aquella manera gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol que durante semanas había estado ingiriendo, al Nara lo que más le pesaba era la parte de responsabilidad que tenía sobre el actual estado de salud de la mujer a la que amaba…

Porque, aunque él no quisiera pensar concientemente en eso, la verdad era que desde que la viera derrumbarse en aquel cuarto mohoso y sucio en que se había convertido su departamento, a su mente no habían dejado de acudir las imágenes de su última pelea con ella, así como las cientos de posibilidades de lo que hubiera podido ocurrir de no haber sido tan cobarde para marcharse y de haber permanecido con ella durante aquel tiempo en que se había encontrado ausente, emborrachándose…

-Kuso…- murmuró con frustración, deteniéndose en medio de aquel pasillo y apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos, aguantando a duras penas los deseos de golpear las paredes con todas sus fuerzas para auto castigarse…

Después de todo, sabía que aunque se destrozara a sí mismo los nudillos, ni los golpes y ni las magulladuras que se causara no podrían borrar ni quitarle la culpa que tanto lo atormentaba en aquellos precisos momentos…

Así que obligándose a respirar profundo una y otra vez, el Nara trató de mantener al margen aquellos sentimientos para no importunar a Temari, cuya habitación se encontraba a tan sólo un par de puertas, más específicamente, en la tercer puerta a su izquierda… misma que un segundo después, se abrió, dándole paso a Inuzuka Kiba, que contrario a Shikamaru, no se contuvo al verlo…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Te dije que no era necesario venir hasta aquí – dejó escapar el muchacho nada más salir del consultorio en donde el médico de guardia le había mandado algo para desinflamar.

-Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho una y mil veces Kankuro – le respondió tranquilamente ella, girando al final del pasillo, y agregó: - pero en lugar de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez, deberías de agradecerme el preocuparme por ti – básicamente le reclamó, mirándolo unos segundos con una de sus delgadas cejas claramente arrugada en muestra de genuino reproche… y el muchacho, divertido, insistió en llevarle la contraria…

-¿Me estás diciendo malagradecido? ¿A mí que viajé durante dos días y medio desde Suna hasta Konoha con el abdomen morado para poder venir a verte? – le cuestionó él, mostrando una indignación que verdaderamente no sentía… y ella, deteniéndose a la mitad de aquel pasillo, mirándolo incrédula durante breves instantes, al notar de inmediato la sonrisa burlona que enmarcaba el rostro del castaño, hiso un pequeño puchero, sin dudarlo ni un instante le golpeó con fuerza apenas contenida en el brazo…

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió…!- se quejó el marionetista al tiempo que se sobaba en donde ella le había golpeado… y esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha, la de ojos chocolate, se burló.

-Eso te pasa por llamarme malagradecida – le dijo, y él, todavía sonriendo aunque ya no de la misma manera, le respondió mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, negando.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Tenten, porque yo en ningún momento te dije malagradecida, y mucho menos dije que no estuviera agradecido contigo – le susurró, llevándole todavía un poco la contra pero tratando al mismo tiempo de aclarar ya la situación para llevar aquello a una verdadera discusión… y la atractiva morena, encontrando increíblemente sensual y persuasiva la media voz con que su novio estaba hablándole, accediendo también a dejar el asunto por la paz, de forma impulsiva acortó la distancia entre ellos y acarició con suavidad el brazo que instantes atrás le había golpeado, mientras posaba su otra mano sobre el fornido pecho del muchacho…

-Entonces… ¿todo se trató de un terrible malentendido…?- le cuestionó hablándole intencionalmente de forma seductora y relamiéndose sensualmente los labios, dispuesta a aprovechar a su favor que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima y que además estaban solos en medio de aquel largo y apenas iluminado pasillo… y Kankuro, con la sangre corriéndole a toda prisa a causa de la cercanía de su novia, asintió al tiempo que acariciaba con una de sus manos la suave y tersa mejilla de ella…

-Sí, todo ha sido un malentendido – susurró, inclinando ligeramente su rostro sobre el de ella, entrecerrando sus ojos y entreabriendo ligeramente sus labios, dispuesto a besarla… y sin embargo, ella no le permitió que lo hiciera tal y como él quería…

-Ya veo… - dijo al instante ella, dejando que sus labios apenas y se rozaran unos instantes antes de apartar ligeramente su rostro, pero adhiriendo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo ardiente al de él que sin dudarlo la abrazó rodeándole la cintura… - supongo que entonces tengo que recompensarte de algún modo por hacerte pasar este trago amargo… – sugirió sensualmente ella, pasándole los brazos por sobre los hombros mientras saboreaba el dulce aliento de su novio, que aspirando el delicado perfume que la chica desprendía, se saboreaba más y más…

-¿Acaso tienes algo en mente?- le preguntó, y ella asintió.

-Me parece que hay algo que puedo hacer que estoy segura que te gustará… - susurró, y antes de que Kankuro pudiera preguntar algo, Tenten le empujó haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared, y sin esperar más, lo besó al tiempo que comenzaba a friccionar su cuerpo contra el de él descaradamente, haciéndolo gemir en ese mismo instante…

-Tenten…- gimió el nombre de ella el muchacho, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, sujetándole con descaro los firmes y bien torneados glúteos…

Y aunque la muchacha planeaba hacer caso a su parte racional y apegarse al plan de no llevar la situación en aquel lugar más allá de las caricias, al escucharlo decir de aquella manera su nombre y al sentir sus firmes manos acariciándole sin pudor, experimentó una súbita excitación que le exigía más que solo friccionar ese ardiente cuerpo completamente adherido al suyo… y de sólo imaginarse siendo penetrada por Kankuro en aquel lugar público, inevitablemente también gimió…

-Te necesito Kankuro… te necesito dentro…- le susurró con urgencia, aumentando un poco más la velocidad de la fricción… y sintiéndose sin aliento ante aquella petición, durante unos instantes el muchacho dudó…

-¿Estás… segura… de que quieres hacer esto aquí? – le cuestionó, no tanto por hacerla desistir sino para darle la oportunidad de que se retractara… pero ella, ahogando los gemidos que la sola fricción de su pelvis contra el miembro erecto de su novio le provocaba, sin ninguna duda asintió…

-Estoy segura Kankuro… estoy segura - le susurró…

Y el castaño, conciente de que debía hacer aquello rápido, se giró para dejarla de espaldas a la pared y con un rápido movimiento la despojó de la pantaleta y el pantalón, y dejando que fuera ella quien lo ayudara a liberar su miembro inhestó de la ropa, la sujetó nuevamente por los glúteos para levantarla tan sólo unos centímetros, y al sentir la humedad de su intimidad en la punta de su miembro, inmediatamente la penetró haciéndola gemir una y otra vez con cada una de sus embestidas, disfrutando ambos del placer que recorría sus cuerpos ardientes y ansiosos de tan excitante contacto, saboreándose todavía los labios…

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

Y entonces, escuchando aquella voz en medio del pasillo, aterrados de saberse descubiertos, tanto Kankuro como Tenten enrojecieron avergonzados aunque sin saber qué hacer… al menos hasta que escucharon el sonido propio de un golpe y un cuerpo caer…

-Quédate aquí – ordenó de inmediato el marionetista, separándose inmediatamente de ella y acomodándose la ropa rápidamente mientras se dirigía al siguiente pasillo, que era de donde se había escuchado la voz… pero Tenten curiosa como era, se acomodó rápidamente la ropa y lo siguió.

-Si en verdad querías morirte, ¿por qué demonios tenías que regresar? –se escuchó de nueva cuenta, y más seguro de que aquella había sido la voz de Kiba, el shinobi de Suna se echó a correr para entrar en el siguiente pasillo que era de donde provenía la voz…

-Porque la amo – balbuceó Shikamaru, y aunque Kankuro no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta, al entrar en el pasillo y ver al Inuzuka que sujetaba a su rival por el cuello del chaleco, de inmediato los interrumpió…

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Esto es un hospital! – les recordó de inmediato el marionetista, corriendo a separarlos aunque no fue necesario dado que Kiba, aunque de mala gana, soltó a Shikamaru que de nuevo cayó contra el suelo sin hacer nada por evitarlo…

-Mas te vale que la cuides- le advirtió el castaño, con cierto grado de rencor en la voz… y el Nara, limpiándose la sangre que tenía en el labio, le respondió.

-No tienes que decírmelo – dijo, y Kankuro, que sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado, al ver a su mejor amigo darse media vuelta y alejarse, se dispuso rápidamente a seguirlo… pero Tenten se lo impidió sujetándolo por el brazo, haciéndolo voltear…

-Yo me encargo de él – anunció rápidamente la morena, pidiéndole con la sola mirada que confiara en ella… y él, asintiendo a regañadientes, la vio salir detrás antes de fijar su atención en Shikamaru, que con esfuerzo, se ponía lentamente de pie…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó sin demora dispuesto a averiguar lo que había pasado… y el Nara, yendo directo al grano, le soltó la bomba a su cuñado…

-Temari tuvo que ser intervenida quirúrgicamente hace unas horas, el reporte medico indica que se encuentra estable pero debe permanecer algunas horas en esa habitación – le dijo, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia una de las puertas… y Kankuro, sorprendido, miró hacia la puerta, apretó los puños con fuerza y sin darle las gracias ni nada, entró a la habitación de su hermana sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por las calles de la aldea, Kiba buscaba desesperadamente perder a Tenten, aunque sabía que iba a serle difícil conseguirlo.

La había escuchado pedirle a gritos que se detuviera y que la esperase, que lo único que ella quería era ayudarlo… y sin embargo en esos instantes, él lo que menos quería era tener compañía, y más sabiendo que no había nada en lo que su amiga pudiera siquiera tratar de ayudarle…

-¡Kiba, por favor espera Kiba!- le llamaba con insistencia la chica, olvidándose de que a aquellas horas la mayoría de los pobladores estarían durmiendo, y sin embargo él, poco interesado en lo que le ocurriera al resto del mundo, siguió corriendo y sin detenerse se internó en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento...

Quería estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo comprendía?, se preguntaba a sí mismo, apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos, saltando ahora de rama en rama, queriendo mimetizarse en aquella boscosa oscuridad, deseando más que nada el poder perderse para siempre para no sufrir ni pensar ni recordar…

Y sin embargo, entre más y más avanzaba, entre más y más sólo se encontraba, las dolorosas palabras que Temari había pronunciado hacía tan sólo algunos minutos atrás, regresaban frescas y más insistentes a la mente del Inuzuka, que rindiéndose finalmente al dolor, se lamentó desde lo más profundo de su ser …

-Maldición… ¡Maldición!- rugió con impotencia el muchacho, golpeando una y otra vez un grueso árbol que había justo frente a él, tratando una y otra vez de derribarlo, al tiempo que golpe a golpe buscaba desesperadamente deshacerse del oprimente sentimiento que tenía albergado dentro de su pecho… y sin embargo, con cada uno de los certeros golpes que el muchacho daba, la tristeza y la desolación de saberse derrotado más y más lo embriagaban…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sentado pacientemente en el incómodo banquito de madera que había en el pasillo junto a la puerta, Nara Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio y con la vista fija en la pared de enfrente a la espera de que Kankuro saliera de la habitación…

Porque, por mucho que deseaba ver a la embajadora y asegurarse de que su estado de salud era favorable como las enfermeras le habían dicho, la verdad era que el estratega no había querido interrumpirlos, conciente de lo mucho que ambos tendrían que hablar… y aunque por su mente había llegado la posibilidad de marcharse y regresar mas tarde, casi de inmediato él mismo la había desechado, temiendo que ocurriera algo malo mientras se encontrara ausente…

Y entonces, sin que él se lo esperara, la puerta de la habitación repentinamente se abrió y el marionetista salió silencioso, mirando seriamente a Shikamaru durante unos segundos, antes de finalmente hablar…

-Ella quiere verte – le anunció, y poniéndose lentamente de pie, el Nara hizo una ligera reverencia y le agradeció la atención…

-Arigato – le dijo, pero el marionetista no le respondió…

De hecho, el joven de Suna no hizo más que mirarlo de forma penetrante, casi de mala manera dejándole bien en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que su hermana había tomado… y sin embargo, al ver al pelinegro avanzar hacia la puerta, el muchacho no hizo más que cederle el paso y marcharse del lugar una vez el de la coleta hubo entrado…

-¿Como estas?- preguntó Shikamaru, nada más cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta la cama, mirando atentamente a la rubia, que levantando la cara y volteando a mirarlo, sencillamente le respondió…

-Lo perdí… - le dijo en un susurro inexpresivo, y él, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le acarició cuidadosamente el rostro, apartando los mechones que caían desordenados sobre su frente…

-Todo irá mejor la próxima vez – trató de animarla él, suponiendo que aquel debía ser un momento terriblemente doloroso para ella, que asintiendo en silencio, mirándolo a la cara, prestó especial atención a su labio roto…

-¿Qué…? - susurró en un murmullo ella, dudando si debía o no preguntar, a lo que el de coleta rápidamente se adelantó…

-Fue obra de Kiba – le contó sin entrar en detalles, pero notando claramente como sus bellos ojos se cubrían repentinamente con un fino toque de tristeza…

Y tras unos breves instantes en silencio en los que simplemente estuvo observándola sin saber exactamente qué podría decir, el Nara finalmente se recostó junto a ella para abrazarla contra su pecho, rodeándola con tanto cariño y tanto amor, que ella no pudo contener mas las lágrimas, y aferrándose a su cuerpo, estalló en llanto, liberando ese torrente de sentimientos encontrados que no quiso mostrar ante su hermano, y mucho menos ante Kiba, cuya relación, para bien o para mal, había decidido finalmente terminar…

* * *

_My Goodness!_

_No puedo creer que por fin el fict haya llegado hasta aquí, pero lo que creo todavía menos, es que me haya tardado tantos años para poder terminarlo! _

_Y aunque claro este no es todavía el final, me complace decirles que estoy a prácticamente nada de terminarlo… ¡Pero no nos adelantemos y mejor concentrémonos en lo que les ha parecido este capitulo! Así que, cordialmente las invito a que me dejen un review, tal y como hicieron **Nonaher y Natzhu** en el capítulo pasado xD_

_Y ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, me despido no sin antes agradecerles que me hayan leído y esperado. Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto, bye bye! nOn_


	14. Mi Vida Sin Ti

_¡Kyaaa!_

_Antes de empezar a leer el nuevo capítulo, deben saber que me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo: para mi, este capitulo es sin duda el más importante en la historia, prácticamente, lo que he escrito aquí es el motivo, la verdadera razón por la que comencé este fict… éste capitulo es la principal viñeta que me inspiró armar la historia, esa alrededor de la que giraba todo y que desde el inicio quise en narrar… y aunque en aquel entonces la idea que tenía en mente era totalmente simple y clara, lo cierto es que con el paso del tiempo y la manera en que he estado desarrollando los hechos, poder plasmarlo no fue realmente tan fácil como en aquel entonces me lo imaginaba…_

_Éste, lectores y lectoras, es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, y para mi, es un orgullo y un placer poder traérselos después de tantos años…_

_Léanlo, saboréenlo, siéntanlo, y después me dejan un review…_

* * *

_**Disclamer:** los personajes no son míos, y la canción la interpreta La Oreja de Van Gogh._

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Mi vida sin ti.**

_Nada es igual cuando no estas, cuando no vuelves de pasear…_

_Oigo reír a mi equilibrio y pienso en ti._

_Pienso en ti, vuelves a mí, vuelve la paz que un día perdí:_

_Choque frontal, nadie con vida y yo sin ti…_

_Vamos a querernos toda la vida,_

_Como se quieren la noche y el día cuando hablan de ti…_

_Vamos a querernos en cualquier vida,_

_Porque prefiero dejarme morir que estar sin ti…_

De pie, y observando minuciosamente a su mejor amigo que recostado y todavía profundamente dormido en el futon que amablemente Tenten había dispuesto en medio de la sala, Kankuro buscaba todavía un método lo suficientemente efectivo para ayudar a Kiba a salir de la depresión en que seguramente se sentía sumergido…

-Deberías dejar las cosas por la paz – sugirió de pronto la femenina voz de la maestra en armas, consiguiendo que el marionetista pasara su mirada hacia ella en el momento en que se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba sobre ésta el desayuno que le había preparado…

-Necesita nuestra ayuda – respondió con tranquilidad el muchacho, suspirando y avanzando hacia el comedor, en donde su novia esperaba a que se sentara para comer.

-Él se encuentra perfectamente bien Kankuro, ya aceptó las cosas y está siguiendo con su vida tal y cual era antes de estar con tu hermana… y si está durmiendo aquí es sólo porque tú te empeñaste en ello – le insistió ella a su vez, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente y con reproche, a lo que el marionetista replicó.

-Pero Tenten, si fuiste tú quien dijo que Kiba se encontraba fatal...- comenzó el muchacho a exponer su defensa, a lo que la maestra en armas inmediatamente rebatió.

-¡Pero fue hace semanas! – por poco gritó, y sin embargo al ver de reojo que el bulto de apellido Inuzuka se removía, se apresuró a modular el volumen de su voz… – Si de verdad quieres ayudarlo, mejor salgan a entrenar, búscale una misión para que se distraiga o algo con lo que se mantenga ocupado – le sugirió, y aunque el castaño estuvo a punto de replicar, considerando mejor aquella opción, repentinamente sonrió…

-Una misión… claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? – se dijo a si mismo, y al notar el desconcierto en el rostro de su novia, se apresuró a besarla. – Tenten, eres un genio, no me esperes a comer – le dijo y dándose media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta de salida para sorpresa de la chica, que a pesar de llamado, no consiguió que se detuviera…

o . o . o . o

Observando distraídamente las manecillas del reloj que colgaba de la pared del departamento, Temari se detuvo unos instantes tras notar que faltaba poco para que Shikamaru volviera a casa.

En las últimas semanas, entre ellos habían ocurrido una serie de cambios en la rutina que antaño habían estado manejando, y aunque al principio a ella le había descolocado toda la atención que el Nara había puesto sobre ella, empezando por llevarla a vivir con él, la misma embajadora pronto se había adaptado. Después de todo, de alguna manera era lógico que su relación con el estratega cambiara: simplemente ninguno de los dos podía fingir que nada había pasado, y mucho menos iban a actuar como antes de que todo ocurriera…

Así que, guardando de momento los papeles en los que había estado trabajando aquella mañana, la rubia de coletas se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, dispuesta a comenzar con los preparativos de la comida, que sin embargo fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la llave de la puerta en la cerradura, seguido de la voz de Shikamaru que nada más abrir, la saludaba e informaba…

-Mujer, tu hermano está aquí – lo escuchó claramente decir… y aunque el de la coleta no tuviera razón alguna para mentir, la de Suna no creyó en sus palabras hasta que al asomarse, vio al marionetista entrando por la puerta…

-Kankuro – balbuceó casi incrédula ella, evidentemente sorprendida ante la inesperada visita, que ante la mueca de su hermana, se sintió repentinamente incomodo…

-Venga no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto – le dijo el castaño, arrugando el entrecejo y rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza, conciente de que, desde que su hermana había salido del hospital no se había atrevido a ir a visitarla hasta ese preciso momento… y ella, arqueando perfectamente una de sus cejas se cruzó de brazos y lo reprendió.

-¿Y qué cara se supone que debo de poner? ¡Si hasta pensé que ya te habías marchado a Suna sin siquiera avisarme! – le regañó ella, para gracia de Shikamaru que acercándose a ella pero sin obstruirle la visión del compungido rostro del castaño, le dio un corto beso en la frente.

-Yo me encargo de la comida – le dijo con tranquilidad el pelinegro, y al no esperar respuesta por parte de ella entró a la cocina, dándoles un poco de privacidad al par de hermanos, cuya charla no cambió su rumbo…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de hermano crees que soy?– se defendió el de ojos avellana, mostrándose decididamente ofendido, y ella, esbozando una sonrisilla burlona, le cuestionó.

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? – dijo, teniendo ya una respuesta mordaz y que ambos sabían el menor no querría saber…

-Vale, vale ya entendí, soy un pésimo hermano contigo – se apresuró a decir aunque a regañadientes, dándole un poco de razón para complacerla, pero sin darle suficiente tiempo de jactarse por lo que cambió rápidamente de tema: – lo importante es que hoy estoy aquí, Gaara me ha contactado y nos ha encomendado una misión – le dijo hablándole con tono de voz medido y serio, al tiempo que observaba fijamente a su hermana que, tomada por sorpresa, se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos…

-¿Qué…? – dijo como primera reacción, y desviando un segundo su mirada hacia la cocina, en donde Shikamaru se encargaba de trocear algo, bajando la voz le exigió una explicación. – Pero Kankuro, yo no me puedo marchar de Konoha… – le dijo en un susurro atropellado, y su hermano, que bajando también la voz le respondió.

-Es una misión de rango C, muy cerca de las fronteras, así que volveremos aquí – le aseguró, y notando aún la incertidumbre en el rostro de su hermana, rápidamente agregó: - según tengo entendido, en las últimas semanas ha habido problemas entre dos pueblos, y los feudales han pedido a Gaara que intervenga proponiendo un acuerdo diplomático, él se ha encargado ya de organizar la reunión y nosotros sólo tendremos que mediar entre ellos para que se llegue a un acuerdo – pacientemente le explicó, y a pesar de que su hermana no estaba del todo convencida, tras unos segundos en silencio, volviendo a mirar a Shikamaru en la cocina, la ojiverde suspirando, finalmente accedió…

-Vale… entonces te veo mañana a primera hora en las puertas de la aldea – le dijo, y aliviado, el marionetista se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de despedirse de su hermana y marcharse del departamento…

-¿Y tu hermano? Pensé que iba a quedarse a comer – se escuchó al cabo de unos instantes la voz de Shikamaru, a quien al girarse, la rubia vio en el umbral de la cocina todavía con cuchillo y verdura en mano, mirando tranquilamente a su mujer que suspirando de nuevo, negó.

-Supongo que quería pasar tiempo con Tenten… mañana saldremos de misión – le dijo sin querer darle importancia al asunto, aunque el Nara pudo ver un matiz de preocupación en su rostro que él de inmediato compartió…

-Aún no ha pasado la cuarentena, ¿estas segura de que es buena idea? – dudó él, y aunque Temari también dudaba al respecto, poco podía hacer al respecto…

-Fue una orden de Gaara, no me puedo negar – dijo mirándolo a la cara, y el estratega, evaluando sus opciones, tras unos segundos en silencio, suspiró.

-Entonces iré contigo – dijo claro y preciso, y la de coletas tardó unos segundos en reaccionar…

-¿Qué? – dijo ella, más sorprendida que alarmada, y el Nara, dejando lo que tenía en las manos y limpiándoselas en un trapo, tranquilamente avanzó hacia ella.

-Que los acompañaré a su misión, de lo contrario no me sentiré tranquilo al dejarte ir – le aseguro mirándola a los ojos, y Temari, aunque no del todo convencida, suspiró y asintió antes de entrar a la cocina seguida por su pareja…

o . o . o . o

Sacando prácticamente a rastras al pobre Kiba que ni bien se había despertado aquella mañana, Kankuro se despidió de Tenten con un suave beso en los labios y se encaminó entusiasmado junto a su mejor amigo hacia las puertas de Konoha, en espera de encontrarse con el resto de su equipo ahí…

Y aunque si bien el Inuzuka no sentía el mismo ánimo que su amigo por aquella misión, al no querer causarle más molestias con la maestra en armas, respirando profundo el fresco aire de la aldea, el rastreador se obligó a si mismo a ver aquello como algo positivo…

Después de todo, salir de la aldea le haría bien, pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa resignada al ser conciente de que allá a donde fuera no encontraría el perfume de Temari flotando en el aire, por más que lo buscara…

Y sin embargo, aquella mañana, mientras avanzaba al lado de Kankuro y se acercaba más y más hacia las puertas de la aldea, su resignado y triste semblante poco a poco fue transmutando por uno que dejaba ver cada vez más la sorpresa, la sospecha, y finalmente el enojo que sintió al darse cuenta de que su olfato no estaba equivocado…

-¿Qué pasa, porqué te detienes?- le cuestionó ceñudo Kankuro ya muy cerca de su destino, volteando a ver al Inuzuka que con los puños crispados y la mandíbula apretada, lo fulminó con la mirada…

-¿Porqué demonios no me dijiste que _ellos_ eran el resto del equipo? – le reclamó casi rechinando los dientes, evidentemente molesto, y aunque Kankuro trató de hacerse el desentendido, al escuchar los ladridos de Akamaru y la voz de su hermana, seguida de otra voz masculina que ambos conocían bien, supo que no tenía escapatoria...

-Es sólo Temari, seguramente Shikamaru ha venido solo a despedirla – le aseguró con voz tranquila. - ¿Seguimos?- dijo, y sin esperar una respuesta reemprendió el camino…

Y aunque Kiba quiso por un segundo arrancarle la cabeza por ponerlo en aquella incómoda situación, al escuchar los ladridos entusiasmados de Akamaru, que al percibir su aroma acercarse le ladraba diciéndole que se apresurara, que Temari estaba ahí con él, el Inuzuka se obligó a respirar profundo y comportarse como todo un profesional…

-Llegas a tiempo, eso es perfecto – dijo el marionetista nada más llegar, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas socarronas a su hermana, que dejando de rascarle detrás de las orejas a Akamaru, se irguió y orgullosa como era, le reclamó.

-En cambio tú llegas cinco minutos tarde Kankuro – le reprendió de inmediato la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñuda a su hermano, ignorando por un instante los ladridos del gran perro blanco, que moviendo la cola entusiasmado se apresuró a llegar junto a su amo, que tras unos instantes, intervino en la discusión…

-Eso ha sido mi culpa – dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo, y agregó. – No sabía que Kankuro había enviado a Akamaru por delante, y me entretuve buscándolo – le dijo tratando de actuar con normalidad, y como la rubia ya sospechaba sobre la participación de Kiba desde el momento en que vio aparecer al gran perro blanco, se mantuvo serena ante la confirmación de su participación.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – intervino de inmediato el marionetista, satisfecho de la interacción entre ellos, aunque no queriendo apresurarlos tanto.

Después de todo, tendrían todo el día y parte del siguiente para tratar de reconciliarse, pensó entusiasta el Sabaku No, a quien sin embargo, pronto le arruinaron los planes…

-De hecho antes de marcharnos hay una cosa que debes saber: Shikamaru viene con nosotros a la misión – agregó para sorpresa y desconcierto de su hermano la ojiverde, tomando nota de la mueca de incredulidad del muchacho que balbuceó…

-¿Qué…? Pero… ¿porqué…? – quiso de inmediato saber, y Temari se encogió ligeramente de hombros al responder.

-No sabía que ya habías elegido a un tercer miembro para el equipo –le aclaró, mirando brevemente a Kiba a manera de disculpa. - Además, Shikamaru podría sernos de gran ayuda en caso de que hubiera alguna complicación durante la misión – le dijo, mirando esta vez al Nara, que apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y con ambas manos en los bolsillos se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo observando al par de hermanos…

-¿Hokage sama lo sabe?- preguntó en un suspiro Kankuro, y su hermana asintió.

-Shikamaru mismo fue a hablar con ella ayer – le dijo. Y aunque el castaño gruño con molestia ante aquel repentino cambio en sus planes, fulminando durante un segundo al pelinegro con la mirada, volvió sus ojos avellana a los verdes de su hermana...

-Entonces no se diga más – aceptó de mala gana, y sin embargo no por ello desistió de sus planes… - Nara tú vienes primero conmigo: hay que ponerte al tanto de la misión; Temari, tú y Kiba a la retaguardia. Andando – ordenó, y emprendiendo la marcha, pronto el grupo se alejo de las puertas de la aldea…

El trayecto, sin embargo, no resultó de la manera en que Kankuro había planeado. Si bien había logrado mantener al estratega lejos de su hermana, lo cierto era que Kiba no había pronunciado en todo el día una sola palabra dirigida a la muchacha, que a su vez, también se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo…

Así que para el atardecer, después de un par de paradas para comer y descansar, sintiéndose cada vez de peor humor al ver que su plan no rendía frutos, el marionetista ya se había resignado a que las cosas entre Temari y Kiba no iban a solucionarse nunca… y sin embargo, tras ver aparecer frente a ellos las torres de vigilancia que custodiaban las fronteras señalando la inminente llegada a su destino, y tras indicarles que se detendrían durante unos minutos a recaudar un poco más de información con los guardias, pronto el shinobi de Suna, salió de su error…

El hecho ocurrió de forma tan sutil que Kankuro prácticamente no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, o tal vez sólo se debía al hecho de que, enfrascado como estaba en su propia molestia, no se percató hasta mucho después de que Kiba y Temari habían comenzado a charlar…

Y aunque al darse cuenta de aquello, el marionetista hubiera querido poder escuchar más de aquella conversación, lo cierto era que Shikamaru también se había fijado en eso, y en lugar de poner atención al reporte que le estaban dando, parecía que el estratega estaba más atento a la otra conversación…

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?- repentinamente le llamó el castaño, haciéndolo volver sus oscuros ojos de nuevo al frente sobre el guardián de la frontera, y aunque en su rostro no apareció mueca alguna, el de Suna se podía imaginar que al Nara no le alegraba ni un poquito ver a Temari charlando tan campante con quien apenas unas semanas atrás fuese su novio…

-Los dos bandos saben que hemos sido convocados para acudir como intermediarios, sin embargo, lo lógico sería pensar que al menos uno de los grupos no está de acuerdo con nuestra intervención así que deberíamos avanzar con precaución – le hizo saber con calma el estratega que sí había escuchado todo lo que el guardia había dicho, y tras ver asentir a Kankuro, agregó: - si no queremos arriesgarnos, tal vez lo mejor sería acordar la reunión para mañana a primera hora…

-Pero no podemos hacerlo – sin reparos el marionetista interrumpió.- El encuentro fue acordado para esta noche, si lo posponemos ambos bandos creerán que tomaremos partido por el otro y las cosas sólo empeorarán – explico pacientemente su punto.

-Si ya lo has decidido entonces no queda nada que discutir – dijo, accediendo a acatar pacíficamente las órdenes…

Y es que, aunque Shikamaru ya había considerado las razones de su cuñado, al menos había querido intentar frenar un poco la situación: había algo en ese campamento que no le había agradado, y francamente, de haber sido él el capitán del equipo, hubiera preferido parar ahí durante algunas horas más e investigar…

-Entonces nosotros nos marchamos – anunció tranquilamente Kankuro, aparentemente ajeno a las preocupaciones de su compañero… - ¡Kiba, Temari, andando! – dijo, llamando al resto del equipo, y tras hacer un movimiento con su mano, reemprendió el camino seguido de cerca por Shikamaru, que nada más perder de vista el campamento, se apresuró a compartir sus impresiones con su cuñado…

Porque si bien el muchacho no tenía intención alguna de ofender al Ninja de Suna al suponer que éste no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que creía que pasaba, al considerar sus preocupaciones como un tema de carácter importante, se atrevió a tratar el asunto con él con urgencia, para así mismo tomar cuanto antes la mejor decisión e informársela a sus compañeros, que siguiéndoles aunque un par de pasos rezagados, más ocupados en otros menesteres, evidentemente no se habían enterado…

Y es que durante aquellos breves minutos de animada charla, la pareja había puesto la mínima atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dándole prioridad a los sentimientos y deseos que a lo largo de aquel mes habían estado cargando…

Después de todo, desde aquella noche en el hospital ambos habían mantenido la distancia, y al menos para Temari, poder hablar de nuevo con el Inuzuka le había resultado un alivio al saber que no le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido…

-Temari ¿escuchas algo? – habló de pronto Kiba, atrayendo por completo la atención de la rubia, que deteniendo sus pasos al mismo tiempo que él, se puso en alerta escuchando con atención… y sin embargo, nada pudo oír a su alrededor: ni el crujir de las ramas, ni el susurro del viento, ni siquiera los pasos de su hermano ni del vago…

-Shikamaru – le llamó rápidamente ella, al ver que ellos se estaban alejando, temiendo que fueran incapaces de escuchar su voz… pero el estratega, percatándose no solo del llamado sino también de la alteración en su voz, no sólo se detuvo y giró, sino que también prestó su completa atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

-¿Qué pasa, porqué se detienen?- preguntó al cabo de unos instantes Kankuro, observándolos con atención.

-No se escucha nada – informó el Nara, confirmando las sospechas del Inuzuka, que olfateando en el aire, repentinamente gritó…

-¡Hay pólvora en el aire!

-¡Temari!- gritó sin pensarlo Shikamaru, queriendo en el acto volver tras de sus pasos, llegar hasta su amada y protegerla con sus brazos…

Y sin embargo, antes de que el estratega pudiera siquiera dar un solo paso, una potente explosión se suscitó muy cerca de ellos, lanzándolos a todos por los aires en medio de la lluvia de rocas y trozos de madera, sumiéndolos en una nube de humo que les impedía ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

Durante unos instantes en medio de aquella oscuridad, para ellos todo fue caos y destrucción: una explosión tras otra hicieron temblar el suelo bajo sus pies que se agrietaba con facilidad; el espeso humo les impedía ver los árboles caídos y los escombros con los que pudieran tropezar; el intenso olor a pólvora les quemaba la garganta haciéndolos toser; y el silencio ensordecedor provocado por el impacto sónico les impedía escuchar cualquier cosa que podría estarse sucediendo a su alrededor…

Y de pronto el caos cesó.

-¿Están todos bien? – se escuchó amortiguada y a la vez lejana la voz del marionetista un par de minutos después, que a pesar de los golpes y la falta de visibilidad, hizo todo lo posible por levantarse aunque no sin dificultad…

-Nosotros, estamos bien – se escuchó esta vez la voz de Kiba un tanto más lejana, hablando por él y por Akamaru.

-Mendokusai – balbuceó Shikamaru a su vez, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie.

El humo se estaba disipado lentamente, y sin bien los golpes y heridas recibidos habían sido mínimos, lo cierto era que debido a la cercanía de la explosión, se sentía ligeramente aturdido… y sin embargo, al echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pronto cualquier síntoma de confusión se disipó…

-¿Dónde está Temari? – preguntó de pronto con el corazón acelerado, buscando a su mujer con la mirada…

-No está… - dijo Kiba

-¿¡Cómo que no está!?- cuestionó al instante Kankuro, alterado, y el Inuzuka, sintiendo una opresión sobre su pecho, lo miró con genuina preocupación…

-Su aroma… no encuentro su aroma – dijo, y el marionetista palideció…

-No… eso no puede ser… - dijo Shikamaru, y sin esperar nada, salió en busca de la rubia, llamándola por su nombre a gritos, seguido de inmediato por el resto del equipo, que sin embargo tomaron diferentes direcciones en un intento de encontrarla más rápido…

o . o . o . o

Avanzando a tropezones por el terreno desigual, la respiración agitada, y sujetándose fuertemente la herida del brazo izquierdo, Temari se detuvo un instante a descansar en el piso apoyando la espalda contra un árbol, segura de que su situación no era sólo mala, sino una de las peores que en su vida se hubiera podido imaginar: estaba débil, sola, herida, aturdida, y encima de todo, sin su abanico gigante, que lamentablemente se encontraba perdido… si no estaba destrozado ya.

En algún momento del que no era plenamente conciente, Temari lo había perdido en medio del campo de batalla: durante la primera explosión que la había lanzado a varios metros de distancia y contra el suelo, todavía llevaba consigo su abanico, y sin embargo, tras una serie de repetidas explosiones, una cada vez más potente que la anterior que habían hecho temblar el suelo bajo su cuerpo y la habían aturdido de tal manera que no sabía ni donde estaba el cielo ni el suelo, pronto lo echó en falta… especialmente, cuando a pesar del espeso humo que lo había sumido todo en tinieblas, repentinamente había logrado ver una de aquellas silenciosas bombas con su diminuta mecha encendida, rodando justamente en su dirección…

Por experiencias previas, sabía que la bomba explotaría en cuestión de segundos, y aunque la idea de lanzarla lejos había sido tentadora, sabiéndose corta de tiempo y además desorientada respecto a la posición de sus compañeros, tomando una rápida y sabia decisión, Temari simplemente se incorporó y corrió lo más lejos posible del explosivo, que inevitablemente, dada la cercanía con su cuerpo, la estrelló contra los árboles cercanos, y la hirió profundamente en el brazo izquierdo, aunque ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquel corte había sido provocado por algo con filo metálico: tal vez un shuriuken o un kunai envenenado, lanzado por el enemigo que seguramente todavía rondaba por el lugar…

Por supuesto, ella no tenía seguridad alguna de ello, y sin embargo su intuición le alertaba a mantenerse atenta y silenciosa, esperando a escuchar o sentir el más mínimo movimiento por muy pequeño e inofensivo que pareciera… y aunque debido a la explosión, todo a su alrededor se escuchaba distorsionado o muy lejano, y de tanto desearlo, casi le pareció escuchar pasos cercanos...

-¡Temari…! ¡Temari…! -repentinamente escuchó el llamado urgente de Shikamaru: ese chico genio y a la vez vago, que desesperado, trataba de encontrarla… y aunque ella levantó a la vez su mirada color verde agua, no lo encontró…

-¡Temari…! ¡Maldición Temari! ¡Dónde estás!

-Kankuro… - la chica balbuceó lenta y suavemente el nombre de su hermano, reconociendo aquella voz… que sin embargo, también seguía buscando en otra dirección…

-¡Temari, Temari! – escuchó entonces los gritos de Kiba, y más allá los ladridos de Akamaru, que debido a la pólvora, no podían usar su olfato para localizarla…

Y aunque los párpados le pesaban como dos trozos de hierro, y la herida sangrante del brazo ardía y quemaba como las llamas del infierno, al escuchar la desesperación y preocupación que aquejaba a los chicos, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la joven mujer se puso dificultosamente de pie…

No podía quedarse ahí echada mientras ellos la buscaban… simplemente, no podía dejarse morir así, pensó con determinación mientras avanzaba nuevamente con pasos inseguros y lentos, volviendo tras de sus pasos, y siguiendo el sonido de aquellas voces amortiguadas que la llamaban a gritos…

Tenía que llegar hasta ellos, plantarse frente a Kankuro, Kiba y Shikamaru para demostrarles que no era tan fácil derrotarla como aparentemente todos pensaban… tenía que llegar hasta ellos y regañarlos… tenía que llegar hasta ellos y decirles… ella quería decirles que no iba a morir… y entonces repentinamente lo vio…

Ahí, a menos de dos metros de distancia ella lo vio aparecer: con su cabellera toda sucia y llena de ramitas de madera, su rostro ligeramente manchado de sudor y tierra, y sus ojos… esos oscuros e hipnotizantes ojos que la miraban aliviados, llenos del amor que desde siempre había sentido hacia ella, que sintiendo repentinamente un nudo en la garganta, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo ahí, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, como si dudara que fuera real…

-Hey… - tan solo pudo balbucear Temari, apoyándose con el hombro sobre uno de los pocos árboles que a pesar de las explosiones no había caído… y aunque lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, un ruido muy parecido a un chasquido, atrajo de inmediato la atención de ambos…

El suave murmullo viento meciéndose alrededor repentinamente fue roto y reemplazado por uno más atemorizante: el sonido de cuerdas cortarse, de hilos deslizándose, y de armas filosas y puntiagudas que cortaban el aire…

-¡Temari! – dijo alarmado el muchacho, volviendo al instante su mirada oscura hacia ella al comprender…

Y sin embargo ella, todavía débil y un tanto mareada, prácticamente no reaccionó: el veneno que le escocía en la herida había seguido actuando en su organismo, paralizando lentamente sus músculos, obligándola por fin a mantenerse ahí, de pie, en espera del golpe final…

Y es que ella sabía que iba a morir: sus brillantes ojos verdes se lo decían a él cuando intercambiaron aquella última mirada… y él, él que tanto la había amado y que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de la de ella, en un acto herócio, y con la única idea de salvarla llenando su mente, al instante la derribó haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el piso, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo del fulminante ataque que inevitablemente traspasó su cuerpo y lo hirió en el corazón…

Y Temari, abriendo de par en par sus almendrados ojos, sintiéndose presa de un fuerte shock al sentir la sangre caliente, plenamente conciente de lo que él había hecho, simplemente grito…

-No… no… ¡NO!


End file.
